


A Poison that Never Stung (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 114,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: ギャングリーダーの息子ソーは、ある夜、街で暴行を受けていた家出少年のロキを救う。





	A Poison that Never Stung (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Poison that Never Stung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478418) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> ギャングリーダーの息子ソーは、ある夜、街で暴行を受けていた家出少年のロキを救う。

第一章

　ロキは痛みに呻いた。身体中がずきずきと疼いていたが、とくにひどいのは胸で、呼吸すること自体がまるで拷問のようだった。顔の片側はコンクリートとの摩擦ですりむけ（そのうえ道路はガラスの破片で覆われている）、口の中は鉄さびのような血の匂いでいっぱいで、そのせいで胃がむかむかしていた。  
　くそっ。ロキは軽率な自分とそのへらず口を呪った。くそっ。体を震わせて浅く息をする。  
　ブーツが道路をこする音が聞こえ、ロキは次の一撃を覚悟して身構えた。全身がこわばり、耳の奥がどくどくと脈打つ。どすん、と人の身体同士がぶつかる音がするたび、恐怖に身を竦ませ、それからしばらくして、もう殴られているのが自分ではないことに気づいた。  
　ロキは頭を上げ、思い切って目を開けた。少し前に怒らせてしまった二人の男の姿が見える。一人はロキと同じように地面にぐったり倒れていて、もう一人は、三人目の男に襟をつかまれて持ちあげられ、何発も続け様に殴られているところだった。男は残りの二人よりももっと体が大きかった。黒い革のジャケットがたくましい肩をぴったりと包み、長いブロンドの髪は首のうしろでゆるくまとめられている。  
　男は動かなくなった相手を舗道に投げ落とし、ふりむいて、ロキに近づいてきた。ロキはびくっとして顔を伏せ、とっさに身を守ろうとして体を丸めた。男はロキの両手をつかんで、顔から外させた。「酷いな、ガキ」注意深くロキのあごをとらえ、顔を左右に向かせる。ロキは痛みに思わず呻き声を上げた。呼吸に雑音が混じっていた。  
　突然シャツとジーンズをつかまれて立ち上がらされ、ロキは弱々しく叫んだ。体を痛みが刺し抜き、視界が白くかすむ。少し前までいたバーの中に引きずられ、まっすぐバスルームに連れていかれて、カウンターの上、小さな二つの洗面台の間に座らされた。ペーパータオルのディスペンサーが機械音を立てるのが聞こえ、ロキは必死で目をひらいた。蛇口をひねる音、続いて古いパイプが軋むけたたましい響き。ロキは痛みにかすむ意識と暗い照明の中で、目の前の男を観察しようとした。ロキの救世主は今、濡らしたペーパータオルで彼の切り傷だらけの顔から汚れをぬぐおうとしている。  
　薄暗い照明の下でも、男の瞳が青いのはわかった。ロキの頰に注意深く触れようとして、くっきりとした眉をしかめ、眉間に深いしわを寄せている。  
「ここを押さえてろ」男は清潔な紙をロキの眉の大きな切り傷に押しあてて、静かにそう命じた。震える手を上にあげると、ロキの身体はぐらぐらと揺れた。  
　男はため息をついた。「病院に行った方がいいな」  
　ロキはさっと身体をこわばらせ、目を見開いた。「行かなくて大丈夫、本当だよ」  
　その言葉に男は笑い、首を振った。  
「病院に行けない理由があるんだな？」  
　ロキはがっくりと肩を落として、胸の痛みに顔をゆがめた。  
「行きたくない」  
　男はまたため息をついて、ポケットから携帯電話を取り出した。  
「ジェーン、ちょっと頼みを聞いてくれないか。仕事のあと、俺の家に寄ってくれ⋯⋯いや、俺じゃないんだ。ひどく殴られた子供がいるんだが、病院に行けない事情が⋯⋯ああ、良かった、ありがとう、ジェーン」  
　男は電話を切ってポケットにつっこみ、ロキに向き直った。  
「行くぞ、ガキ、ここは出た方がいい」  
　ロキの手からペーパータオルを受け取り、体を支えてカウンターから降りるのを手伝う。それからロキを引きずるようにしてバーの外に出た。ロキはバックパックを持っていないことに気づいて、床にかかとを滑らせ、男を止めた。バーの中をふりむき、目を細めて、どこに置いたか思い出そうとする。  
「持ち物が⋯⋯」  
「どこだ？」  
「ええと⋯⋯」ロキはゆっくりとバーを見渡して、壁際にあるはずの黒い塊を探した。  
「忘れろ、どうせもう誰かが中身を物色済みだ」  
　男は言ってまたロキをひきずり始めた。  
　ロキは肩を落とした。  
「好きな本が入ってた⋯⋯」  
　バーの外に出ると冷たい風が吹きつけ、体に震えが走った。お気に入りのフーディも入っていたのに。  
　男は輝くような赤色に塗装されたバイクのそばにロキを連れていった。銀色の部品がバーのネオンサインを反射してきらきらと光っている。  
「気絶するなよ」  
　ロキは弱々しく頭を横に振った。男はロキを一瞬見つめると、革のジャケットを脱いでロキに着せた。革はロキの肩に驚くほど重くのしかかり、彼の細い身体には大きすぎて、不恰好に垂れ下がった。サングラスをかけ、バイクに飛び乗る男をロキはぼんやりと見つめた。エンジンがかかり、その爆音に思わず身震いした。  
「早く乗れ、ガキ」  
　男は突っ立って見ているロキに叫んだ。ロキは注意深く後ろの席に乗り、男の服の脇をぎゅっと握った。  
　バイクの移動は苦痛そのものだった。傷だらけの身体に振動や衝撃がいちいち響き、歯を食いしばって耐えるロキの目には涙が浮かんだ。やっと目的地に着いたときは安堵のあまり泣きそうになった。男はロキをバイクから助け降ろし、小さな、こざっぱりした家の中へと案内した。  
「ここまでが一番辛かったな。もう大丈夫だ」  
　男はロキのジャケットを脱がせ、年季は入っているものの柔らかいカウチに寝かせた。それからいったん奥に消え、何粒かの錠剤と水を持って戻って来た。  
「痛み止めだ。もうすぐ俺の友達が来るから、それまでこれで我慢しろ」  
　不安そうに薬を見つめるロキに男は言った。  
　ロキは錠剤を口に入れ、水で流し込んだ。だまされて怪しい薬を飲まされようと、ここまでくればもうどうでもよかった。ロキは呻きながらまた横になった。  
　男はロキの隣で古いコーヒーテーブルに腰かけた。指のあいだで空になったグラスをゆらしている。  
「さてと、おまえ⋯⋯名前は？」  
「ロキ」  
　ロキは小さな声で答えた。  
「あなたは？」  
「ソー」  
　男は答え、ロキは頭の中でその名前を忘れないように何度か繰り返した。ソー、ソー、ソー。  
　家の中を歩きまわる柔らかいブーツの足音を聴きながら、ロキは何度かうとうと眠り込んだ。不意にドアを短くノックする音が響き、思わず身をすくめる。  
　ソーがドアに駆け寄って鍵を開けた。  
「ジェーン、助かるよ。ありがとう」  
「どういたしまして」  
　女の声だった。ロキは目を細くこじあけて、カウチに近づいてくる二人を見た。  
　女は少し前にソーがいた場所に座った。ソーはその後ろに立ち、両手をジーンズのポケットに突っ込んでこちらを見ていた。ジェーンは腰の横に置いたバッグをあけて、小さな懐中電灯を取り出し、ロキの目に光を差し込ませた。  
「名前は？」  
「ロキ」  
　ロキは短く答えて目を細め、手で光をさえぎろうとした。  
　ジェーンは彼の手を押し戻して、もう一度両目を確認した。  
「私はドクター・フォスター。でもジェーンと呼んでくれていいわ、今勤務中じゃないから」  
「はい」  
　ロキは低い声で答え、まぶたの裏に焼きついた光を消そうとするように何度か瞬きをした。懐中電灯の光がやっと消える。  
「一番痛いのはどこ、ロキ？」ジェーンは洗浄布と包帯をバッグから取り出した。  
「胸です」呼吸音にかすかに雑音が混じった。  
　ジェーンはいくつもの切り傷やこすり傷を確認した。小さくうなずきながら、汚れたTシャツをめくり、ガーゼを貼っていく。それから肋骨を軽く押したりつついたりした。ロキはそのたびに声をあげ、ジェーンの手から逃れようとした。  
「浅い傷だけみたいだわ、ラッキーね。痛みはしばらく続くとは思うけど」  
「だいぶ大雑把な診断結果だな、ドクター」  
　ソーが口を押さえて笑いをこらえているのが見えた。  
　ジェーンはソーに向かって片方の眉をあげてみせた。　  
「私には礼儀正しくしておいたほうがいいわよ。すごくいい痛み止め持ってるんだから」  
　彼女はそう言いながら、ちょうどバッグから取り出したプラスチックのケースを強調するようにかしゃかしゃと振ってみせた。ラベルが見えるようにねじり、ソーの目の前に突きつける。  
「これをあなたに預けても大丈夫ね？」  
「もちろん」  
　ソーは笑顔を浮かべてそのケースを受け取った。  
「ゆっくり休んで、氷で冷やせば大丈夫だと思う。もし傷口が化膿したり呼吸障害が出たりしたら電話して」  
「わかった」  
　ソーはオレンジ色の容器のラベルに目を向けながら答えた。ジェーンは彼に背を向け、バッグの口を閉じて立ち上がった。  
「それじゃ、ロキ。お大事に」  
　ロキは唸って顔を腕で覆った。ソーとジェーンはドアのところで何か話していたが、二人の声は低く、会話の内容まではわからなかった。ドアが閉まる音が聞こえるとロキは腕を下におろし、ソーがゆっくりと部屋に戻って来て壁にもたれるのを見た。恐怖と痛みの波がひき、ロキはそのとき初めて、ソーが恐ろしくセクシーな男だということに気づいた。引き締まった腰に浅くひっかかるジーンズ、フーディの袖はまくりあげられ、たくましい腕に太い血管が浮き上がっているのが見える──服に隠れている身体の他の部分はどんなにすごいだろうと、思わず想像してしまう。ソーは親指を厚い唇のあいだに押しつけ、爪を噛みながら、また薬のケースのラベルを読んでいた。ロキは乾いた唇を舐めて、もう何回かソーの姿に上から下まで視線を走らせ、そのイメージを記憶に焼き付けようとした。  
　最後の里親のもとを逃げ出してから、ロキはもう何度もいかがわしい行為に身を投げ出してきた。もっとずっと些細なことと引き換えに、そんな事情でもなければロキが相手にもしなかったであろう男たちに対して。  
　ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。ゆっくりと起き上がると全身が抗議の悲鳴をあげ、歯を食いしばって痛みに耐える。ソーの立っている場所に近づけるようにカウチの端まで身体をずらし、大きく息を吸って声が震えないようにした。  
「助けてくれてありがとう。あなたが来てくれなかったら僕はきっと殺されていた」  
　ソーは薬の容器からロキに視線を移し、何も言わずただ肩をすくめた。  
　ロキはそれを合図だとみなして、痛みをこらえ、カウチの端に身を乗り出してソーのベルトのバックルに手を伸ばした。しかしそこを開くより早く、ソーの大きな手に手首をつかまれた。  
「おい！ 何してるんだ」  
　ソーは目を見開いてロキを見下ろしていた。もう片方の手はまだ薬のケースを握っている。  
　ロキはぱちぱちと目を瞬いた。その顔には混乱がはっきりと浮かんでいたに違いない。  
「あの──お返しはいらないの？」  
　声が震えてしまうのが嫌だった。それから、まるでロキの額にいきなり角が生えたか何かのようにこちらを見下ろしているソーの表情も。  
「何言ってんだ、おまえ、せいぜい十五歳くらいじゃないのか？ 大型トラックにはねられた後みたいな様のくせに」  
　ソーはロキの手首を離した。ロキは両手をさっとひっこめて、痛みをかばうように胸にあてた。認めたくなかったが、拒絶されたことに傷ついていた。  
「僕は二十一歳だよ」  
　ロキは不貞腐れたように言った。つき慣れた嘘は簡単に、反射的に口からすべり出た。  
　ソーはふっと笑って首を横に振った。「そうかそうか、ガキ」  
　非常に気まずい沈黙のあと、ソーはため息をついた。「最後に何か食べたのはいつだ？」  
　ロキはソーをちらりと見上げた。顔をまともに見ることができず、痛みと恥ずかしさとで喉の奥に熱い涙の塊がこみあげてきた。腿の上で拳をにぎりしめる。「午後にスニッカーズを一本食べた」  
　ソーはうなずいた。その類の答えを予測していたようだった。薬のケースをポケットにつっこみ、キッチンに向かって歩いていく。ロキはそのあとに続いてふらふらと歩き、キッチンの入り口にもたれかかって、冷蔵庫をのぞきこむソーを見つめた。  
「スクランブル・エッグとトーストでいいか？」  
　ロキは洟をすすってうなずいた。ソーはロキをふりむき、顔をしかめながら卵のケースとバターをとりだして、冷蔵庫を閉めた。  
「そこに座れ、おまえを見てるとこっちまで痛くなってくる」  
　ロキは近くのテーブルまで歩いた。硬い木の椅子が痛む体に食い込み、思わずいたた、と声をあげる。片腕をまくらにしてテーブルに突っ伏し、ソーの料理をする音を聞きながら唇を噛んで涙をこらえた。  
　いつのまにかうとうとしていたに違いない。ソーに肩を軽くたたかれたとき、ロキの頭は霞がかかったようにぼんやりとしていた。  
「おい、できたぞ。ほら、起きろ」  
　ロキは痛みに顔をしかめながら、ゆっくりと頭をあげた。ソーが皿を目の前に置き、フォークを差し出していた。ロキは片手で頭をささえて、もう片方の手でフォークを受け取った。スクランブルエッグのかたまりとトーストを、まるで無理難題をつきつけられたかのように見つめる。ソーはポケットから薬のケースを取り出し、皿の隣に置かれた水の入ったコップのすぐ横に、何錠かをすべらせた。  
「まず食べろ。それから薬を飲め」ソーは厳しい声で言った。「そのあいだにカウチに毛布を運んでおいてやるから。わかったか？」  
　ロキは弱々しくうなずいて、フォークの先でスクランブルエッグをつついた。ソーはしばらくその場に立ってロキをながめてから、リビングへと歩いて行った。  
　ひとくち食べると、食欲が一気に高まってきて、残りを簡単に食べられるようになった。皿はあっというまに空になり、続けてコップの水も半分ほど飲んでしまったところで、痛み止めのことを思い出した。残りの水で薬を飲み下し、椅子の背にもたれかかる。食べただけで、すでに前よりも気分がよくなっていた。少ししてソーが戻ってきた。ロキの皿が空になっているのを見てにっこりと笑う。  
「うまかったか？」  
「すごく美味しかった」ロキはしみじみと言った。よく考えてみると、自動販売機で買ったもの以外の何かを食べたのは久しぶりだった。最後がいつだったのか思い出せないほどだった。  
　ソーはうなずき、皿とコップをキッチンに運んだ。  
「もっと水を飲むか？」  
　ガチャガチャと皿とフォークとをシンクに落としながら、ソーは訊いた。  
「うん」  
　ソーは新しく水をいれたコップを持って戻ってきて、何も言わずロキを椅子から助け起こし、リビングルームに導いた。体を支えてカウチに横たわらせ、いくつものコップの置き跡がついたコーヒーテーブルに水を置き、毛布をかけてくれる。ロキは枕に深々と顔をしずめた。酷い痛みにもかかわらず、すでにまぶたが重くなっていた。  
「あの薬はすぐに効き始める」  
　ロキはうなずいた。  
「なにか必要なものがあれば、俺はベッドルームにいるから」  
「わかった……」  
　ロキはつぶやいて毛布を顎の下までひっぱった。  
　ソーの手はロキの頭の上でいったんためらうようにとまり、それから優しくポンポンとたたいた。  
「おやすみ」  
　ロキは黙ってもう一度うなずいた。ソーは部屋を横切って灯りを消し、別のドアの向こうに消えた。

　喉の渇きと凍えそうなほどの寒さで、ロキは目を覚ました。手足が鉛のように重い。かすんだ視界にテーブルとその上の水のグラスが見えて、ロキはそれをひっつかんで一気に飲み干した。それで少なくとも、干上がったような感覚はましになった。けれどまだ寒くてたまらなかった。薄い毛布を細い手足に絡ませても、体は少しも温まらない。ロキは苦労の末に毛布から抜け出し、半分閉じた目でソーが消えていったドアにたどりついた。そしてまっすぐベッドに向かい、ロキのものよりずっと暖かそうな毛布の下へと、震えながらもぐりこんだ。ソーの体に身を寄せ、ボールのように丸まって、広くて温かい背中にぴったりと肌をくっつける。ソーが静かに目覚めたのにも、ロキはほとんど気づかなかった。額を肩におしつけると、ソーは全身をこわばらせた。  
「ロキ！」  
　ソーは注意深く呼びかけた。その口調にはわずかな警告が含まれていて、ロキは身震いをした。  
　ソーはため息をつき、体の力を抜いた。  
「おまえ、本当はいくつだ？」  
「十七」  
　ロキはもう嘘をつき続ける気力もなく、くぐもった声で答えた。  
「今、本当はどこにいなきゃいけないんだ？」  
　綿がつまったような頭の中にある光景がはっきりと浮かび、ロキは顔をゆがめた。狭い部屋、そこで一緒に暮らすことを強制された、頭のおかしい十歳の子供と、おもらしの癖が治らない四歳の双子、そして金切り声で怒鳴り散らし、小さな子たちの世話をすべてロキに押しつける女。ロキはあの家族から、そして十二になった年からたらいまわしにされてきた他のすべての家族たちから、何マイルも何マイルも遠くへと逃げてきた。すすり泣きが喉からもれるまで、ロキは自分が泣いていることに気づかなかった。  
「あそこにだけは送り返さないで」  
　ロキは悲痛な声で懇願し、マットレスとソーの体のあいだに顔をぎゅっとうずめた。  
　ソーはゆっくりと寝返りを打ってロキを押し戻し、仰向けのまま、両ひじをついて体を起こした。暗い部屋の中で、じっとロキの顔を覗き込む。ロキはもう一度すすりあげると、絆創膏の貼られた顔を手の甲でぬぐった。  
「くそっ」  
　ソーは静かにつぶやいて顔を背け、目もとを乱暴にこすった。それから、横向きになってロキと向かい合い、べとつく髪を指で梳いた。  
「心配するな。今はとにかく眠れ」  
　ロキはしゃくりあげてうなずき、さらにぴったりとソーに身を寄せた。ソーが背中に腕をまわして上下にさすると、ロキは体を震わせて浅く息をついた。何度も背中を撫でるソーの手がロキをなだめ、気持ちを落ち着かせてくれた。激しいすすり泣きはゆっくりと静かに洟をすする音に、そして安らかな寝息へと変わっていった。世界が真っ暗な無へと沈み、ロキは夢のない眠りの中に落ちていった。

第二章

　ソーは寝室のドアから母親を見ていた。彼女はベッドの端、ロキの隣に座り、ブロンドの髪を肩のうしろにはらって、かがみこんでその顔をのぞきこんでいた。  
「どこで見つけたの？」  
　彼女はロキの髪をかきあげてやり、その寝顔の切り傷と痣を見て、痛ましげに唇をゆがめた。  
「〝スネークホール〟の前で、男二人に痛めつけられてた」ソーは腕を組み、ドア枠にもたれかかった。「胸のあたりはそろそろ腐った果物みたいになってるだろうな」  
　ソーはロキを見つめずにいられなかった。白い肌は腫れあがり、紫や黒の痣で覆われている。見ているだけで顔をしかめずにいられなかった。バーの前をたまたま通りかかったとき、ソーはあの男どもが──体格のいい、頭をそり上げた、ろくでもない男二人──ニヤつきながら、少年の細い体を蹴りつけているのを見た。道路にぐったりと横たわって、反撃したくてももうその力さえ残っていないに違いない少年。ソーは何かを考えるより早く、バーの駐車場に急カーブを切っていた。あそこまでひどく痛めつけられるには、あの少年はよほど男たちを怒らせることを言ったか何かしたに違いない。それでも、大の男が二人がかりで少年に暴力をふるうというその卑劣な行為に、ソーは激しい怒りを感じていた。  
「かわいそうに」フリッガがささやいた。  
「どこからか家出してきたんだろうな。昨日の夜、〝あそこにだけは送り返さないで〟って言ったんだ。半分眠ってたし、痛み止めでぼーっとしてたんだろうけど」  
「病院には行ったの？」  
　母はソーに向き直りながら言った。その後ろで、ロキは丸くなってまだぐっすり眠っている。  
　ソーはうなずいた。  
「ジェーンに頼んで仕事のあとに診てもらった。病院には行きたくないらしい。ジェーンは肋骨の打ち身と切り傷だけだろうと言ってた」  
　フリッガはふうん、と考え込みながら、ノースリーブの腕を組んだ。「これからどうするの？」  
　ソーはため息をついてドア枠にもたれかかり、片手で顔をこすった。  
「こんな状態で追い出すわけにいかない」  
「じゃ、ここに住まわせるのね？」  
「少なくとも、怪我が良くなるまでは」  
　フリッガはうなずき、ふりむいて、もう一度ロキの髪をかきあげた。ソーは笑って両手をポケットにつっこんだ。  
「俺が昔から弟が欲しいって言ってたの、覚えてるだろ？」  
　フリッガも笑った。  
「ええ、そうね。弟ができたらクリスマスのプレゼントも半分こよ、って私が言うまでのことだったけど」  
「父さんから頼まれた仕事に行くあいだ、この子と一緒にいてやってくれる？」  
「もちろん、いいわよ」  
「よかった、ありがとう。じゃあ行ってくるよ」  
　ソーは背を向けて玄関に向かいかけ、突然何かを思い出したように部屋に戻ってきた。  
「それと、何か食べさせてやって欲しいんだ。昨日の夜ちょっとだけ食べたけど、どうも長いことまともな食事をしてない様子だから」  
「あら、誰に向かって言ってるつもり？」母親はそう言ってウィンクしてみせた。  
　ソーは笑って肩をすくめた。  
「念のためにと思って。母さんだって、最後に小さな子供の世話をしてからずいぶん経ってるだろ？」  
　フリッガは目を細めてソーに向かって人差し指を振った。手首で金の腕輪が華やかな音をたてる。  
「こら、口の聞き方に気をつけなさい」母親はふざけて脅すふりをした。  
　ソーは笑いながらその場を逃げ出した。外に出てため息をつき、バイクを停めた場所まで歩きながら、道路の左右にさっと目を走らせる。早朝の街は静まり返っていた。人々は日曜朝の教会のミサに出かけ、残された犬の吠え声が住宅街に響いている。ソーはシャツの首からサングラスを引き抜いて顔にかけ、片足を大きくスイングさせてバイクのシートにまたがった。エンジン音が耳に心地よく響く。母親のSUVにぶつけないよう気をつけながらバックで道路まで出ると、スピードをあげて通りを走り出した。  
　ソーはメインストリートを避けて街を抜けた。そろそろ教会から人がどっと出てくるころで、彼らはそのまま朝食を食べにレストランに向かい、信じられないくらいのろのろと車で移動するからだ。人の少ない狭い道や裏道を通り、ひと気のないリカーショップの駐車場に着くと、先に着いて待っているシフの姿が見えた。腕を組み、やはりバイクの上に腰かけている。彼女のバイクはレトロなタイプの白で、深紫色の装飾がアクセントになっている。編み込みからほつれた黒髪がそよ風に揺れていた。  
「おはよう」  
　隣にバイクを停めながら、ソーはエンジン音ごしに快活な声で叫んだ。シフがかすかに顔をしかめているのに気づく。  
「土曜の夜は楽しんだか？」  
　エンジンを切ってから訊いてみた。  
「ちょっと楽しみすぎたわ」彼女は低い声で答えた。「今朝ヘイムダルから電話がかかってきたときは、もうちょっとでうるせー黙れって言いそうになった」  
　ソーは感心したように口笛を吹いた。シフは黙って軽く唸った。  
　彼女は携帯電話をちらりと見てから、また腕を組んだ。  
「こいつ、時間通りに来なかったら許さないわ。私いろいろと忙しいのよ」  
「ベッドに男を気絶させたまま置いてきたんだな？」  
「そう、それと女も一人ね」シフはぶつぶつと言った。  
　ソーは眉をあげて笑い出した。  
「くそっ、本当に楽しい夜だったみたいだな」  
　そう言われて、シフはしかめっ面を得意げな笑顔に変え、細い肩をすくめた。  
「そういうあんたはどうだったの？」  
「そうだな……俺は、殴り殺されかけてた子供を助けた。それもなかなか悪くない土曜の夜の過ごし方だろ」  
　シフは片方の眉を高くあげてみせた。  
「本当に？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。  
「あれを見過ごして走り去るわけにいかなかった」  
　シフはふうん、と言いながらゆっくりとうなずいた。そのとき、近づいてくる車の音が聞こえて、二人は同時に道路の先を見た。  
　車はぼろぼろで、濃いブルーのペイントはあちこちが剥げ、残りの部分は泥だらけだった。運転手は急カーブを切って駐車場に入ってきて、ブレーキをきしませ、すりきれたタイヤを滑らせて、二人の横で車を停めた。ソーとシフは呆れて顔を見合わせてから、それぞれのバイクを降りた。二人が並んで見つめる先で、運転手の男は車の中でなにやらバタバタと動き回り、運転席から転がり落ちるように出てきた。同時に空の栄養ドリンクの缶がいくつか落ち、ひび割れた地面に転がる。男とともに車から漂い出てきた異臭に、ソーは思わず鼻の横にしわをよせた。古い煙草の煙と、脇の下の匂いと、その他いくつか、あえて源を言い当てたくない匂い。男の背丈はソーの肩にやっと届くくらいで、ひどく丸まった肩もさらにその外見を惨めにしていた。垢で汚れた手は震え、胸に抱えたプラスチックの赤いランチボックスを爪の先でひっかいていて、血走った目はソーとシフとを落ち着きなく交互に見ていた。  
「頼んだものはどこだ？」  
　男の声は細く、甲高かった。  
　ソーは無言で一歩前に進み、男を震いあがらせた。ソーが片手をつきだすと、男はあわててランチボックスを手渡し、車に背中をくっつけるようにしてあとずさった。ソーは男を睨みつけてから箱を開けた。一度くしゃくしゃになったのをむりやり平らにして重ねたような札束がぎっしり入っている。ソーは素早く紙幣を数え、金額が正しいことを確かめた。  
　ソーが小さくうなずいてみせると、シフはレザージャケットの内側からジップロックの袋を取り出した。その中にある小さな白い錠剤を見て、男の目は文字通りぱっと輝いた。シフに駆け寄ろうとした男は、ソーがさっと手をつきだし、よれよれのTシャツ越しに胸を押すと、死んだように動きを止めた。男はひゅうと音を立てて息を吸い、ソーの冷酷な視線に気おされて、ふたたび車に背中をぶつけた。  
「おい、気をつけろよ」  
　ソーは低い声で凄んだ。シフは何か小声でつぶやきながら、袋を男に向かって放った。男は驚くほどの俊敏さでそれを受け取り、金の塊よりも貴重なものであるかのように、うっとりと見つめた。  
「この度はお取り引きいただきありがとうございます」  
　シフが事務的な挨拶を投げかけた。  
　男は彼女の声も耳に入らないかのように、車に飛び込み、タイヤをきしませて駐車場を出ていった。  
　シフはバイクに戻りながら、嫌悪感たっぷりに唇をゆがめた。「あー、最悪」  
　ソーは手もとのランチボックスを見下ろした。スーパーヒーローのシールが、爪でひっかかれたせいで剥がれかけている。明日の朝、どこかで小さな子供がこれを探し回るようなことがないと良いのだが。  
「こんなクソみたいな人生に巻き込まれるんじゃないぞ」  
「で、大きくなってあんな男みたいになるの？ 冗談じゃないわ」  
　シフは脚をひらりと回してバイクにまたがり、エンジン音を響かせた。  
「それは任せていいのね？」  
　ソーはにやりとして彼女を見た。人差し指の先でランチボックスを回転させ、白いバイクのハンドルに近づける。  
「なんだって？ 親切にも、俺の代わりに持ち帰ろうっていうのか？」  
　シフは大声で笑うとバイクをバックさせ、ソーのまわりをぐるっと回り、駐車場に彼を残して走り去った。ソーはため息をつき、自分のバイクにまたがって、ランチボックスをレザージャケットの内ポケットにしっかりとたくしこんだ。それからスピードをあげてまっすぐにクラブハウスに向かった。

　クラブハウスにはほとんどひと気がなかった。メンバーは皆二日酔いで寝ているか、家族と時間を過ごしているのだろう。ソーは建物の奥の、父親のオフィスに向かった。それは二つある窓のない部屋の一つで、もう一つは会議室として使われていた。父親とヘイムダルが、濃い茶色の木の机の上にかがみこんでいた。小声で話しているので会話の内容はわからない。ソーが部屋に足を踏み入れると、二人とも話すのをやめて顔をあげた。ソーの手にあるランチボックスを見て、ヘイムダルは信じられないという顔をした。「それは何かの冗談か？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめてランチボックスを差し出した。「少なくとも金はちゃんと持ってきたみたいだ」  
　ヘイムダルはため息をつき、片手で髭をひっかきながら、もう片方の手でランチボックスを受け取った。ソーは彼が札をかぞえ、いくつかの束にまとめ、父親の机に並べるのを見つめた。  
　ファイルキャビネットに寄りかかってため息をつき、父親を見る。  
「何か他にやることは？」  
　オーディンはふむ、とつぶやいて片手で残った方の目をこすり、考え込む顔になった。  
「いや、今日はこれだけでいい。母さんとは話したか？」  
「ああ」  
　ソーは答えながら、ロキのことを父親に告げるべきかどうか迷った。  
「今晩は夕食を食べにくるか？」  
「うーん」ソーは身じろぎして首に手をのばし、爪の先でひっかいた。「今日の夜はちょっと行けないかもしれない」  
　父親は、まるですべてを見透かすようにソーをじっと見た。青い片目がわずかに細められる。しばらくして彼は深々とため息をつき、手もとの書類に目を落とした。  
「そうか、だがあまりパーティで夜更かしするんじゃないぞ。明日は時間どおり仕事に来てもらうからな」  
　ソーは緊張を解いた。  
「もちろん」ヘイムダルを見ると、ちょうど札束の勘定を終えるところだった。「金額は合ってるか？」  
「そのようだ。それにしてもランチボックスというのはひどいな」  
　ソーは笑った。  
「そんなものを持って街をバイクで走り回らずに済んだだけましだよ」

\---

　背後でベッドが沈むのを感じて、ソーはため息をついた。背中にくっついてくるロキの細い手足が、かすかに震えている。  
「ロキ」ソーは困り切った声で言った。  
「寒いんだ」ロキは小声でささやき返した。  
　小さな熱い息がソーの肌に吹きかかる。ロキの体がさらに密着してきて、貸してやったTシャツとスウェットパンツが肌にこすりつけられるのがわかった。  
　まったくこのガキは……  
　ソーはゆっくり鼻から息を吐いて寝返りをうち、ロキの顔を胸に引き寄せた。片手を腰にまわし、もう片方の腕を頭の下に差し入れる。寝る前にシャワーを浴びたのでまだ湿っているロキの髪に指を絡ませ、そっと襟足を撫でた。  
　ロキは猫が喉を鳴らすような甘えた声を出し、丸めていた体を伸ばして全身をソーにぴったりと添わせた。腕が蛇のようにソーの腰に巻きつく。  
　ソーはため息をついた。裸の胸に、ロキが鼻先をこすりつけてくる。明日はベッドに入る前にシャツを着るのを忘れないようにしなければ。  
「ソーのお母さんは優しいね」ロキは小声で言った。唇が素肌をかすめ、ソーはぴりぴりするような刺激をそこに感じた。  
「そうだな」ロキが触れている体のすべての箇所を強く意識しながら、ソーは答えた。「しっかり世話をしてくれたか？」  
　ロキはうなずき、すると鼻先がソーの胸をこすった。  
「プディングを作ってくれた」  
　ソーは咳払いをして体をずらし、腰をわずかにロキから離した。  
「おまえが俺の母親とうまくいきそうでよかった、明日から俺が仕事中はずっと一緒に過ごしてもらうことになるからな」  
　ロキは眉をひそめてソーを見上げた。  
「何の仕事をしてるの？」  
「建築関係」  
「バイクで現場に行くの？」  
「いや、ガレージにトラックがある」  
「ふうん」  
　ロキはまたソーの胸に顔をうずめた。  
「具合はどうだ？ 胸は？ 呼吸は問題ないか？」  
　ソーは矢継ぎ早に質問しながら、ロキの髪を耳にかけた。こんなに体が接近している上に、ペニスが固くなりかけている。なんとか気をそらそうと必死だった。  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。目を閉じ、すっかりリラックスして、ソーに身を預けている。  
「だるいけど、それだけ」  
「そうか」  
　ソーは他になんと言ってやれば良いかわからず、そう答えた。ロキの胸はゆっくり、穏やかに上下していた。わずかにほほえむように唇の端をきゅっと吊り上げたまま眠りこんでしまう。ソーは思わず手をのばし、ロキの下唇の端を親指でそっとなぞった。切り傷の跡が指先に触れる。ソーはぐっと唾をのみこみ、引きはがすようにして手を離した。自分を平手でたたいて冷静に戻したい気分だった。  
〝こいつは十七歳だ、十七歳、十七歳、十七歳⋯⋯〟  
　自分に言い聞かせながらゆっくり仰向けになり、体が熱く、息苦しくて、毛布をはねのける。ぎゅっと目を閉じて、この状況に反応しつづける自分の下半身を、必死で無視しようとした。くそっ。

第三章

　ロキはソーの顔を見つめていた。穏やかな寝顔に、早朝の柔らかな日差しが落ちている。ブロンドの髪がひと房、リラックスした頬とすこし乾いて見える唇にかかっていて、ロキは両手をあごの下で握りしめ、それをかきあげてやりたいという衝動と戦った。  
　ロキの痣はかなり薄くなり、切り傷とこすり傷もほとんど治っていた。胸の傷はまだ痛みが残っていたが、ソーに痛み止めを飲まされるほどではなかった。痛みが気になるときは、市販の弱い痛み止めを飲んでいた。回復し始めたロキを見て、ソーはそろそろカウチで寝るようにと言ったが、いまのところまだベッドから追い出されてはいなかった。  
　ソーがいわゆるギャングの一員であることは、ロキにももうわかっていた。ただの建築作業員にしては、一日に持ち帰ってくる稼ぎの額があまりにも多すぎる。そのことと、彼のジャケットの背中の大きなシンボルを見れば明らかだった。ロキは気にしていなかった。ソーは、ロキの母親や、今までの人生で出会った誰よりも親切にロキを世話してくれていた。フリッガのことも好きだった。二人はまったく同じ仕草で、ロキの髪を耳にかけてくれる。  
　ソーの顔から胸へと視線をずらしながら、ロキは唇をなめた。くすんだピンク色の乳首の影は、残念ながら白いVネックのTシャツに覆われていて見えない。その下にあるはずのペニスも、毛布と濃い赤のボクサーの下に隠れている。昨夜、ロキは眠っているふりをしながら、その下着のイメージを目に焼き付けようとした。服を脱ぐソーの後ろ姿、タトゥーで覆われた肌の下で盛り上がる筋肉を、ロキは物欲しげな目で見つめ──ギャングのシンボルの意味を理解する必要があると自分に言い訳しながら──ソーのたくましい腕や脚の窪みと曲線に沿って走る血管を、視線でなぞった。  
　ロキは、毛布の下にもぐりこみ、ペニスを口に含んでソーを目覚めさせるという想像をして数分間を過ごした。ロキ自身のペニスも、ソーから借りたボクサーパンツの中ですっかり固くなっていた。それを実行に移さないでいられる理由はただ一つ、もしそんなことをしたら、確実にソーのベッドから追い出されてしまうとわかっているからだ。  
　それ以上耐えられなくなると、ロキはベッドを抜け出してバスルームに入り、ボクサーパンツをずり下げてシンクの前に立った。ペニスを手に取り、声を出さないように唇をかみながら、後ろに立って荒々しく腰をつかむソーのイメージを鮮やかに思い浮かべる。これまでにベッドの中で背中にソーの体が押しつけられたときの感触を思い出し、そんな体勢で抱かれることを想像した。力強く打ちつけられる腰、熱く固い筋肉。ロキはシンクの端を片手でつかみ、唇を開いて音もなくあえぎながら、ペニスをつかんだ手を素早く動かした。ソーにキスをされたら、どんな気持ちになるだろう。激しく、強引に、深く……きっとあまりの気持ちよさにぼーっとしてしまう。ソーは両手でロキの顔をしっかりつかみ、思う存分貪るにちがいない。  
　ロキは鋭く息を吸って止め、シンクの中に射精した。激しい絶頂のせいでくらくらとめまいがする。べとつく手とシンクを洗い流してからバスルームを出て、ふらつく足でベッドに戻った。毛布の下で、またソーにぴったりと身を寄せる。体が震えているのは、今はもう寒さのせいではなかった。ソーは「んん⋯⋯」と柔らかい声を出して体をずらし、腕をゆるくロキにまわした。ソーの肌の温かさが、ロキを身震いさせた。アドレナリンがほとばしるのを感じて、唇を噛む。鼓動が速くなり、興奮で胃が裏返りそうになる。ソーの顎の下に顔をうずめて喉に鼻先をつけ、肌に残っている香水の匂いを吸い込んだ。  
　──ああ⋯⋯  
　ロキはソーが欲しくてたまらなかった。陳腐な表現だが、欲しくて身を焦がす思いだった。それ以上に、ソーに同じくらいの強さで自分を求めて欲しかった。最初の夜に拒絶されたことで、ロキはまだ傷ついていた。あのときのソーの顔を思い出すと、今でも喉の奥が苦しくなってくる。  
　でも、ロキにとってあれは不可解な出来事でもあった。親切な行為にお返しをしなければならないと思っただけなのに、ソーは何故あれほど驚いたのだろう。何らかの見返りを求めずにロキに何かをしてくれた人は、今まで一人もいなかった。一人も。もちろん、ソー以外で。  
　正直なところ、ロキは困惑していた。生まれて初めてロキの方から抱かれたいと思った相手が、高潔ぶっているのか何だかよくわからないが、いつまで経っても手を出してこない。  
　ロキは小さくため息をついた。ゆっくりと体を離し、もう一度ソーの顔を見る。その唇を見つめながら、自分の唇をなめた。まぶたをちらりと見て、熟睡していることを確かめてから、顔を近づけた。唇をしっかり閉じたまま、ソーの唇に押しつける。すぐには離れたくなかった。思わず口の中で「ん⋯⋯」と声を出しながら、唇を重ねたまま目を閉じる。しばらくしてから顔を離し、ほっと息をついて頭を枕に落として、静かにもとの姿勢に戻った。  
　ああ、くそっ。

\---

「気分はどうだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
　二人は小さな、使い古された木のテーブルで朝食を食べていた。テーブル横の窓は開かれ、太陽の光がたっぷり差し込んでいる。柔らかい風が部屋に流れこみ、どこかで小鳥のさえずりさえ聴こえていた。  
　ロキは爪の先でなぞっていたテーブルの傷から目をあげて、ソーに向かって片方の眉をあげてみせた。  
「元気だよ」  
　ロキは答え、卵をもうひとくち食べた。  
　ソーは唇の片端をあげてロキに笑いかけた。ソーのそんな表情を見ると、ロキはいつも腕とうなじのあたりに鳥肌が立つのを感じた。  
「じゃ、ひとっ走りするのはどうだ？」  
　ロキは椅子の上で少し姿勢を正した。  
「バイクで、ってこと？」  
　ソーはうなずいた。  
　ロキは眉を高くあげた。  
「ほんとに？」  
「ああ」  
　ソーは笑った。  
「今日はとくに予定もないし、おまえは元気になったし、天気もいいのに、今日もまた家に閉じこもってテレビを見るなんてもったいないだろ？」  
「うん！」  
　意図したよりもずっとはしゃいだ声になってしまった。けれどその答えを聞いてにっこりとしたソーの笑顔に、ロキも嬉しくなった。ソーの手が伸びてきて、ロキの髪をくしゃくしゃにしてから優しく撫でる。ロキは頬が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「よし、じゃあ食事が済んだら準備してでかけよう」  
　ソーはそう言って朝食の皿に視線を戻した。  
　ロキは急いで卵をかきこみ始めた。嬉しくて脚がテーブルの下でぴょんぴょん跳ねていた。

\---

　ロキはバイクの隣に立ち、すり切れたスニーカーで地面をけりながら、ソーに借りたフーディのポケットに両手をつっこんで待っていた。ソーはガレージで何かを探している。ピックアップトラックのとなりにしゃがみこみ、ガソリンとオイルで汚れたコンクリートの上で、何個目かの段ボール箱の中をひっかきまわしていた。  
「あった！」  
　ソーは勢いよく立ち上がり、黒く輝くヘルメットを嬉しそうに掲げて見せた。  
「絶対どこかにあると思ってたんだ」  
　大きく開けたガレージのドアからソーが浮き浮きと戻ってくると、ロキは拗ねた子供のように嫌そうな声を上げた。  
「本気でそれをかぶれって言ってるの？」  
「ああ」  
　ソーは答えるなり、それをロキの頭にむりやりかぶせた。ヘルメットのてっぺんをコンコンと叩かれ、ロキは黒いシェードの入ったサンバイザー越しにソーをにらんだ。  
「その可愛い顔に傷はつけたくないだろ？」  
　ソーの言葉にロキの胃はひっくり返りそうになった。ソーは咳払いをしてさっと背を向け、バイクに向かった。  
「じゃあなんで自分はかぶらないの？」  
　ロキはくぐもった声で、ヘルメットを調整して少しでも見栄えを良くしようとしながら言った。  
「冗談だろ？ 俺にそんなダサい恰好をしろって言うのか？」  
　ソーは鼻で笑ってバイクにまたがり、エンジン音を響かせた。ロキの抗議の声はその騒音でかき消された。  
　ソーはサングラスをかけながら振り向き、笑った。ロキのシートを軽く叩き、排気音に負けないよう声を張りあげる。  
「さ、早く乗れ！」  
　ロキはぶつぶつ言いながらもシートに乗り、ソーの腰に腕をしっかり巻きつけた。服もヘルメットもソーからの借り物で、自分をひどく不格好に感じた。  
「行くぞ」  
　ソーが肩越しに叫んだ。  
　ロキは軽くうなずき、ソーにまわした腕に力を入れた。ソーは慣れた動作でドライブウェイをバックさせ、発進させると同時にスピードをあげた。  
　初めてのときよりずっと楽しい。ロキはヘルメットに顔を押しつぶされながらも笑顔を浮かべた。バイクは次々と住宅街を走り抜けていく。庭やひびわれた歩道で遊ぶ子供たち、二人を見送る人々。やがてソーはハイウェイに入り、スピードをあげて、ロキはさらに強くソーの腰にしがみついた。ソーが笑っているのがわかる──胸が何度か短く震えた──そして突然バイクが急カーブを切った。ソーは車を素早く追い抜き、二車線の境目をさらにスピードをあげて走り抜けた。何台かの車からクラクションが飛んできて、ロキは爪をソーの胸に食い込ませた。もしジャケットを着ていなかったら、肌に傷を残したかもしれないほど強く。  
「怖い、怖い、やめて！」ロキはヘルメットの中で叫び、バイクが小型トラックの真後ろに付くとぎゅっと目を閉じた。ソーはまた笑い、車線の真ん中に戻り、少しだけスピードを落とした。片手がロキの腿にのびてきて、ポンポンとたたいたあと、ほんのわずかな時間そこにとどまった。  
　信じられない！ ロキのサンバイザーは荒い呼吸でくもり、あまりにも激しい心臓の鼓動のせいで細かく震えていた。ソーがハイウェイを降り、両側に畑が広がるのどかな道を走り始めて、ロキはやっと深く息をついた。しばらくすると緊張もほどけ、ソーの腰にまわした腕もゆるくなり、こわばっていた腿から力が抜けた。  
　さびれた雰囲気のガソリンスタンドまで来ると、ソーは空いている給油機の前でバイクを停め、エンジンを切った。ソーがキックスタンドを下ろすと同時にロキは飛び降りた。ヘルメットをもぎとるようにして脱ぎ、あまり新鮮とは言えない空気を大きく吸う。  
　ソーはにやりと笑ってバイクを降り、サングラスを頭の上に押し上げた。ジャケットの内側から財布を取り出し、ガソリン代を払うためにカードを取り出す。  
「どうだ、楽しいか？」  
「うん、このまま二人で死ぬのかなって思ったけど、それ以外は楽しかったよ」  
　ソーは呆れて瞳を上に向けながら、カードを機械に通し、キーパッドで暗証番号を入力した。  
「俺が死ぬようなことをするわけないだろ」  
　ロキは赤く塗られたセメントの柱によりかかり、ヘルメットを両手で抱えた。  
「そうかな？ ああいうのって、道路のしみになって一生が終わることになる典型的な運転の仕方だと思うんだけど。僕は学校のクラスをだいぶさぼったけど、それくらいは知ってる」  
　ソーは黙ってロキに笑いかけ、財布をジャケットの内側に押し込んで、バイクの給油キャップを開いた。  
「そう怒るなよ、ちょっとくらい楽しんだだろ？」  
　ロキはハッと短く息をついて、ソーが給油ポンプをつかみ、背を向けて給油し始めるのを眺めた。  
「楽しいというよりスリリングだったかな」  
「スリリングなのはいいことだ」  
　ソーは楽しそうに言って、また肩越しににっこりと笑ってみせた。  
　ロキは肩をすくめて笑い返した。  
「もう少し乗るか？ それとももう帰りたくなったか？」  
　しばらくして、タンクからポンプをはずして機械に戻しながら、ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは瞬きをした。ソーの言葉に、また胃が不安で裏返りそうになった。  
「もう少しならいいけど。でも、これかぶってなきゃいけないの？」  
　ロキは柱から体を起こしながら、ヘルメットを掲げてみせた。  
「ああ、かぶらなきゃダメだ」ソーはバイクにまたがってキックスタンドを後ろに蹴った。「そのままだと、髪に変な癖がついてみっともないからな。本当にひどいぞ」  
　ロキはソーを睨みつけてからヘルメットを乱暴にかぶった。顔が赤らむのを隠したかったのだ。そして、一度目より少し荒々しい動作でソーの後ろにまたがった。  
　ソーはくすくす笑ってロキの膝をポンポンと叩いた。  
「冗談だよ」  
　ロキはサンバイザーをあげた。  
「ソーはそのサングラスかけるとすごく気取って見える」  
　そう言ってまたパチンとサンバイザーを戻した。その瞬間、言ったことを後悔した。胃が一気に足もとまで落ちたような気分だった。何故そんなことを言ってしまったんだろう。ソーが自分を家に住まわせてくれる理由なんてないのに──最初から、家に連れて帰ってくれる義理もなかったのに──こんなときに、言い返したりするべきじゃなかった。  
　ところが、ソーはいきなり大笑いし始めた。シートの上で体を半分に折って笑い転げているので、汚れた白いコンパクトカーの運転手がいぶかしげに彼を見たほどだった。  
「わかったよ、おまえは髪にこだわりがあるんだな」  
　やっと笑いがおさまるとソーは言い、バイクにエンジンをかけた。  
「こだわりなんてない」  
　ロキはぶつぶつ言いながらまたソーの腰につかまった。少し気分が軽くなっていた。

第四章

「ちょっと手伝ってくれてもいいんだぞ」  
　ソーは芝刈り機を始動させようと苦戦しながら、ロキに声をかけた。ロキは家の正面ドアの石段に座り、古いペーパーバックに顔をつっこむようにして読書中だった。それはソーの母親がロキに与えた本で、他に何冊もが家のあちこちに積み重ねられている。  
　ロキは小さな声で「遠慮しとく」と答えたが、同時に本の陰でにやっと笑う気配をソーは見逃さなかった。  
　ソーは呆れて空を仰ぎ、何度かコードをひっぱって、ついに芝刈り機のエンジンをかけるのに成功した。ほっと息をついて立ち上がり、頭にかけていたサングラスを目の位置まで下ろして、長く伸びすぎた芝を刈り始める。どうやら近隣の住人の誰もが同じことを考えているようで、空気には刈ったばかりの芝の匂いが満ち、今年最初の夏の日差しにはしゃぐ子供たちの声が響いていた。  
　数時間が経った頃、ソーは芝刈りを中断して顔に流れる汗をぬぐい、そのとき初めて、見たことのないバンが通りに停まっていることに気づいた。これと言って特徴のないネイビーブルーの車体が日差しを反射している。窓に濃いスモークがかかっているせいで、中に誰がいるのかはまったくわからない。ソーは大きく息をついて肩越しにロキを見た。目が合い、するとロキの緑色の瞳はさっと手もとの本に戻った。もう一度バンを見てから──隣人のシルバーのハイブリッド車の影になって、ナンバーが見えない──ソーは、何も気づかなかったふりをして芝刈りを続けた。  
　次に見たとき、バンは消えていた。  
「くそっ」  
　ソーはつぶやいて額から流れる汗を手の甲でぬぐった。  
「なに？」  
　白い首を伸ばして庭の角に立つソーを見ようとしながら、ロキが訊いた。  
「なんでもない」ソーはあわてて答え、「クソ暑いな」と付け加えた。  
「なにか飲みたい？」  
　ソーは答えようとして口を開いたが、ロキはすでに本を置いて家の中に飛び込んでいた。ソーは思わず笑った。ロキはいかにもティーネイジャーらしく、ソーの何気ない言葉で不機嫌になったり反抗したり、かと思えば必死に役に立ちたがってみたり、小さな子供のようにちょっとしたことで大喜びしたりする。そんなロキに調子を合わせるのは決して面倒ではなかったが、ソー自身は自分がもうティーネイジャーではないことをつくづく嬉しく思った。ロキはパタパタと足音を立てて外に走り出てきた。ドアを出ると速度をゆるめ、わずかに肩を上下させて息を弾ませ、刈りたての芝生の上をゆっくりと歩いてくる。  
「ありがとう」  
　ソーはロキの手からグラスを受け取った。ロキは黙って軽くうなずいた。ソーは水をほんの数口で一気に飲み干して──思ったよりも喉が渇いていた──グラスをロキに返した。  
「もっと飲む？」  
　ロキはソーの胸と腕に視線を這わせながら訊いた。  
　ソー自身、白いコットンのタンクトップが汗で体にぴったり張り付いていることを強く意識していた。  
　ソーは首を横にふり、口を引き結んで、ロキの視線のせいで余計に肌が熱くなるのを無視しようとした。  
「もういい、ありがとう。あともう少しで全部終わるから、おまえは家に入って先にランチの準備をしててくれ」  
「わかった」  
　ロキは最後にもう一度ソーの姿に視線を走らせてから、背を向けた。ロキが本を拾って家の中に入り、その後ろでドアが閉まってかちりと音を立てるのを、ソーはじっと見つめた。  
　ソーはため息をついてもう一度顔を手でぬぐった。芝刈り機を再始動させ、バックヤードに続く細い通路を移動しながら長々と悪態をついたが、その言葉はすべてエンジン音にかき消された。

\---

　ソーの両親は街はずれの小さな二階建ての家に住んでいた。両側にトウモロコシ畑が広がる古い一車線の道路をまっすぐ進み、そこから脇道に少し入ったところにその家はある。ソーはバイクのスピードを落とし、カーブを切って砂利をしきつめたドライブウェイに乗り入れた。金色に塗装された父親の三輪バイクに並べて自分のバイクを停める。ロキが先に降り、ヘルメットを脱いで、片手で髪を整えた。  
「髪は変じゃないぞ」  
　ソーはバイクから降りながら言った。ソーが一度冗談を言ったせいで、ロキはいつも髪を気にするようになってしまったらしい。ロキはわずかに目を細めてソーを睨んでみせてから、もう少し乱暴に髪を指で梳き、やっと手を下におろした。ソーは優しく笑いかけて手を伸ばし、ロキの髪を自分で整えてやった。するとロキも小さく笑った。  
　ドアの網戸が開く軋んだ音が聞こえて、ソーはさっと手を離した。フリッガが家の中から頭をつきだし、二人を見てにっこりと笑った。  
「私の可愛い息子たち！」彼女は外に出てきて、二人を同時に抱きしめた。「ちょうどよかったわ、あと数分でディナーができあがるところよ」ソーの頬にすばやくキスをすると、ロキに向き直って肩を抱き、ヘルメットを受け取る。  
「貸した本は面白かった？」彼女はロキを家の中へと導きながら訊いた。ロキはぱっと目を輝かせ、すでに読んだ本の題名を次々と口にし始めた。小説のプロットや登場人物について夢中で話すので、フリッガは口をはさむすきさえなかった。  
　ソーは笑いながら二人の後に続いた。フリッガとロキが腕を組んでキッチンに向かうのを見届け、父親がいるはずの書斎に続く廊下へと曲がる。父親はそこで、去年ソーが絶対に買うべきだと主張したフラットスクリーンのモニターを、片目を細めてのぞきこんでいた。  
「父さん」  
　オーディンは何ごとか低く唸ってモニターから目を離し、見ていた画面をクリックして閉じて、ソーに向き直った。  
「さっきおまえが言っていた気掛かりというのは何だ？ おまえのせいで一日中気分が悪くなるくらい気を揉んでいたんだぞ」  
　ソーはオーディンの机の前の、すりきれた革の椅子に腰をおろした。  
「さっきははっきり話せなくてごめん、近くにロキがいたから……」  
　ロキの名前を聞いて、父親の表情はわずかに険しくなった。ソーが彼を一緒に住まわせていること、またそれ以上に、その事実をすぐに父親に伝えなかったことを、オーディンは快く思っていなかった。ロキは信用できない──父はそうはっきりソーに告げた。我々には敵がいるんだ、ソー。他人をそんなに近づけてはいけない。たとえそれが〝ただの子供〟だとしても。  
「今日、俺の家が誰かに監視されていたような気がするんだ」  
　オーディンは眉をしかめ、皺だらけの手の上に顎を乗せた。  
「何故そう思う？」  
「家の近所の車は全部把握してるけど、あの車は──家の前の通りに、今まで一度も見たことのない車が停まってた」  
「どんな車だ？」  
「紺色のバン、窓にはフィルムが貼ってある。そこに停まってるのに最初は全然気づかなかった」  
　父親は深く考え込む顔でうなずいた。  
「ライセンスナンバーは見たか？」  
「7と9があるのは見た。でも残りは隠れていて見えなかった。この情報だけでヘイムダルに何かわかるかな？」  
「まあ無理だろう。しかし以前にも彼には驚かされたことがあったからな」  
　オーディンは憂鬱そうにため息をついた。  
「他のみんなに知らせた方がいいと思う？」  
　オーディンはソーに視線を戻して、首を横に振った。「いや、何か問題があるとわかるまで待とう。母さんにも言うな、おまえも知ってるとおり、何でもすぐ心配するからな」  
「ボーイズ！ ディナーよ」  
　二人は立ち上がり、オーディンはため息をついて、日焼けした手で雪のように白い髪を撫でた。  
「食事のあと、ヘイムダルに電話しよう。何か解れば明日の朝にでも報告があるだろう」  
「わかった」ソーはオーディンのためにドアをあけた。「母さんは何を作ったのかな」と言って、漂ってくる匂いを嗅いでみる。  
「チキンとマッシュポテトのいつものディナーだ」  
　二人はリビングルームを横切り、まっすぐ反対側のダイニングルームに向かった。フリッガとロキがテーブルを整え終えたところだった。  
「今日もまたご馳走だな」  
　オーディンはフリッガにかがみこみ、頰にキスをしてから、楕円形のテーブルの端に座った。  
「同意」  
　ソーも自分の席につき、両手を腿にこすりつけた。ロキはソーの隣にすわり、フリッガと挟まれる形になって、緊張した表情を浮かべた。  
「ジャケットを脱ぎなさい」  
　フリッガがテーブルの反対の端に座りながら、ソーに向かって言った。軽い口調だが、声には厳格さが滲んでいる。  
「母さん！」  
　ソーは大げさに頭を後ろに投げ出して呻き、ロキは少し笑った。  
　フリッガは優しく微笑みかけた。  
「さ、早く、スウィートハート」  
　ソーはもう一度軽くため息をつくと、立ち上がり、革のジャケットを脱いでリビングルームのカウチに放った。めくりあがったTシャツの袖を戻し、ダイニングルームに戻って来て、硬い木の椅子にどすんと腰をかける。  
「よろしい」  
　母親は明るく言いながら、さっそくサイドディッシュを口に運んだ。  
　その後はしばらく誰も話さなかった。全員が食事に集中し、食器のぶつかるかちゃかちゃという音だけが部屋に響いた。ソーは父親をちらりと見た。唇を一文字に結んで、自分の皿だけをまっすぐ見つめている。その隣の母親に目をやると、そこにはもっとずっと明るい表情があった。目が合い、母親はにっこりと笑い返してくれた。ロキも自分の皿を見つめていた。うつむき、肩を丸めている。  
　ソーはあまり深く考えず、テーブルの下で手を伸ばしてロキをなだめるように膝をぎゅっと握った。するとロキが目を見開いて彼を見たので、慌てて手を離した。  
　ソーは咳払いをして身じろぎし、フリッガとロキに話しかけた。  
「明日は何か予定があるのか？」  
　フリッガは少し考え、フォークでマッシュポテトをつついた。  
「いくつか用事があって出かけるわ」それから手もとに目を落として付け加えた。「ロキにはネイルサロンに付き合ってもらわなきゃいけないわ、この爪を何とかしないと」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「いいですよ。あのサロンは面白い雑誌を揃えてるし」  
　ソーはにっこりと笑い、またロキの膝に触りたい衝動をこらえた。父親に視線を戻すと、その表情はまだ固く、困惑している。少なくとも皿から目を上げてはいるが。ソーはため息をつきたくなるのを我慢した。テーブルにまた気詰まりな沈黙が戻ってきた。

\---

「ソーのお父さんは僕が大嫌いなんだね」ソーがドアを背後で閉めると同時にロキは言った。数時間前に比べて少し涼しくなったものの、まだ湿気は高く、雲の無い空には星と銀色の月が浮かんでいる。ロキはヘルメットを胸に抱えて庭を横切って歩きながら、剥がれかけた黒い塗装を爪の先で弾いた。  
　ソーは大きくため息をつき、両手をレザージャケットのポケットに突っ込んだ。  
「そんなことない──」  
「僕は人に嫌われているときはすぐわかるんだ」ロキは細い顎を噛み締めてぴしゃりと言った。  
「そのうち打ち解けるよ。あまり気にするな。ときどき扱いが面倒なただの頑固爺さんだ」  
　ロキの肩から少し力が抜け、ソーはそれを良い兆候だと思うことにした。笑いかけながら手を伸ばし、髪をくしゃくしゃに撫でる。ロキは大げさな悲鳴をあげてソーの手を逃れ、そのままバイクに向かって走り出した。ソーは追いかけていってロキの腰をつかみ、細い体ごと持ち上げた。二人は大声で笑い出し、その声は家の中にいる両親にも届いていたに違いなかった。  
　ソーは満足げにため息をついてロキを地面に降ろし、もう一度ロキの髪をくしゃくしゃにしてから、バイクにまたがってエンジンをかけた。  
　ロキは顔をしかめて手に持ったヘルメットを見下ろした。  
「本当に毎回これを被らなきゃいけないの？」ロキはエンジン音越しに声を張り上げた。  
「ああ、そうだ」ソーは肩越しに叫び返し、後ろのシートを叩いた。「さあ、それを被って早く乗れ。俺の父親に我慢したご褒美にアイスクリームを買ってやるから」  
　ロキはうんざりした顔で鼻を鳴らした。「僕は五歳じゃないよ」  
　ソーは片眉をあげてロキを見た。「アイスクリームが食べたいのか食べたくないのか、どっちだ？」  
　ロキは不満げな顔のままヘルメットをかぶり、素早くソーの後ろに座った。  
　ソーはロキに聞こえないようにくすくす笑い、後ろに手を伸ばして膝を軽く叩いた。そしてゆっくりとドライブウェイを曲がり、暗い道を走り出した。

第五章

　ロキは壁にかけられたネイルサロンの資格証明書や営業許可証を眺めながら、ぼんやりと考え事をしていた。オーナーらしき小柄な女性が、手入れの済んだロキの爪に濃い緑色のマニキュアを塗っている。彼女はフリッガの隣に座っていたロキの手に目をつけたのだった。それまでフリッガとしていたおしゃべりをやめて、ロキに〝そんな放置されたキューティクルは許せない〟などと、まるで個人的に傷つけられでもしたかのように言い出したのだ。そしてロキの爪を綺麗にしたいと言い張ったので、単に客からもう二十ドル絞りとりたいだけだろうとロキは思った。助けを求めてフリッガを見ると、彼女は悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべた。そして肩をすくめて訊いた。「どうする？ ネイルしてみたい？」  
　ロキは「どっちでも」とつぶやいた。  
　あっという間に別のネイル台に連れて行かれ、パッドの上に腕を乗せられ、好きなネイルの色を選ぶように言われていた。

　朝、ベッドを出て仕事に向かうとき、ソーはロキを起こすまいとして可能な限り静かに行動する。ロキの体をそっとベッドの端に動かしてから、ゆっくり、音を立てずに歩き回る。その試みはいつも半分くらいしか成功しないのだが、ロキはそんなソーの行動が嬉しくて、絶対にやめて欲しくないと思っていた。そこでいつも手足の力を抜いて目を閉じ、起こさずに済んだとソーに思わせることにしていた。  
　ところが、今朝は少しだけいつもと違うことが起き、ロキはその出来事について一日中考え続けずにいられなかった。ソーはずり上がっていたロキのＴシャツを引き下げ、そのまましばらくロキの腰に手を置いていた。あのときの、ソーの手の感触。それから、小さな──思いつめたような、とロキは信じたかった──ため息の後、ソーはベッドを出て、バスルームに歩いていった。ロキはソーの触れた場所が燃えるように熱くなるのを感じながら、ドアの下から漏れる細い光を見つめた。シャワーの音が止まると寝返りを打って、目覚めていることをソーに知られないように枕に顔をうずめた。ソーが家の中を歩く気配があり、やがて玄関のドアが開いて閉まり、しばらくしてピックアップ・トラックのエンジンが唸る鈍い音が聞こえた。ヘッドライトが窓に反射し、ロキは一時間近く止めていたような気がする息をやっと吐き出した。ソーが寝ていた側に体をずらして、ソーの枕に顔を埋め、何度も、何度も匂いを吸い込んだ。ロキの腰は小さく円を描くように揺れ、それはすぐに大きな動きに変わって、気づくと小さく喘ぎながら、柔らかいシーツに必死で腰をこすりつけていた。しかしそのまま達してしまう前に起き上がった。ソーのベッドを汚して、彼が帰宅する前に慌てて洗うような面倒は避けたかった。  
　でもその考え自体には興奮した。そのせいであっという間に限界に追いつめられ、ボクサーショーツの中に手を突っ込んで痛いほど固くなったペニスを握り、声を上げながら下腹を一面に濡らしたのだった。  
「この方がずっと良いわ」心の底から安堵したように、ネイリストが言った。  
　ロキは爪を見下ろした。指を曲げたり伸ばしたりして、蛍光灯の光を塗りたての色に反射させてみる。自然に口もとに微笑みが浮かんだ。

「いい色ね」大きなSUVに戻り、ネイルサロンのあるショッピングモールの外に向かいながら、フリッガが言った。  
　明るい太陽光の中で自分の爪を見ていたロキは、その声に顔をあげた。いつのまにかリラックスしてシートに深々と腰掛けていた。「うん、なんだかすごく⋯⋯きらきら光ってる」  
　フリッガの笑い声に、くぐもった携帯電話の呼び出し音が重なった。「バッグから電話を取ってもらえるかしら、ロキ？」  
　ロキは茶色の革のバッグを膝に乗せ、ティッシュケースやリップクリームの下に埋もれていた電話を引っ張り出した。フリッガに手渡し、バッグを座席の間に戻す。  
「ハイ、ハニー。どうしたの？」電話越しにオーディンの声が聞こえたが、深くひび割れていて何を言っているのかまではわからなかった。  
　フリッガはちらりとロキを見た。「わかったわ、途中で寄っていく。またあとでね」電話を切ってバッグに戻す。  
　ロキは伺うようにフリッガの顔を見上げた  
「オーディンにちょっとしたお使いを頼まれたの。すぐに済むわ」  
　ロキはうなずき、助手席にもたれて、また綺麗に塗られた爪を見た。

　車は街の廃れた地域に入り、窓ガラスのほとんどが割れている古い建物の駐車場に滑りこんだ。枯れた低木の茂みの横に男が立っていて、車はその二十フィートほど前で停まった。  
「この建物は何？」ロキは目を細め、場所を示す看板か何かを探して外を見回した。  
「昔はカーペットの店か何かだったんだと思うわ」フリッガが答えた。男が近づいてきて、フリッガは運転席の窓を下げた。  
　男は三十歳くらいに見えた。ゆるめのジーンズを履き、グレーのトレーナーを着ていて、特徴の無い短髪の色は黒、ごく平凡な外見だった。  
　彼はおずおずと微笑んでフリッガに挨拶した。「おはようございます」  
「おはよう」フリッガの声は丁寧だったが、その口調はどこか冷ややかで、ロキは思わず彼女の顔を見上げた。  
　男はロキにもうなずいてみせた。ロキは少し緊張して、膝の上で手を軽く握った。「おや、お友達と一緒ですか」  
「ええ」フリッガはまた明るいけれどきっぱりとした口調で言った。「あまり時間がないのよ。わかるわね」  
　男は敏感に反応した。何ごとかつぶやきながらポケットから封筒を引っ張り出し、フリッガに手渡す。  
　フリッガは素早く受け取り、中身を確かめ、札束の端に指を走らせた。「今回は確かに全額あるでしょうね？」彼女は男を直接見ずに言った。  
　男はびくっとして何度か目を瞬き、慌てて答えた。「はい、確かに」  
「利子も入れて？」  
　男はゴクリと唾を飲み込んだ。「はい」  
「よかった。オーディンに伝えておくわ」フリッガは儀礼的な微笑みを男に向けると、窓を上げた。エンジンをかけ、封筒をバッグに押し込みながら駐車場を出ていく。男は土埃の中に一人残された。  
　ロキは彼女をじっと見つめずにいられなかった。  
　フリッガはロキをちらりと見てため息をついた。「ごめんなさいね、私、あの男が大嫌いなの」  
　ロキは片方の眉をあげて尋ねた。「あなたをそんなに怒らせるなんて、彼はいったい何をしたの？」  
　フリッガはしばらく答えず、爪でハンドルを叩いていた。やがて車は別の静かな通りに差しかかった。  
「ああ、こんなことをあなたに話したと知ったらソーは怒るでしょうけどね。あの男は数年前にギャンブルで全財産を失ったの。子供の学費まで使いこんだのよ。そこから深い穴にどこまでも落ちていった。どの銀行にも相手にされなくて、仕方なくオーディンのところに来たの。私は奥さんと友達だった。かわいそうに、あのクズ男のやってることを彼女は何も知らなくて、気づいたときはもう遅かったわ。二人とももう一滴も出ないってとこまで搾り取られたのよ。彼女はそのあと割とすぐにあいつと別れることができたけど、私は未だにあのクズが許せないの」  
　ロキはフロントガラス越しに外を見たが、景色が目に入ってこなかった。「じゃ、やっぱりソーはギャングの一員なんだね？ あなたも、みんなそうなの？」  
　フリッガは笑ってロキの顔にかかる髪をはらった。「あなたはいずれ気づくってソーには言ったわ。それと、私は正確にはメンバーじゃないのよ」  
「どうしてソーは僕にそのことを知られたくないのかな」  
「最初は、あなたがいつまで一緒にいるかわからなかったからだと思うわ。でも今は、きっとあなたを揉め事に巻き込みたくないんでしょうね。ソーはあなたのことになるとちょっと過保護気味なのよ」  
　ロキは頰が熱くなるのを感じて、息を大きく吸って冷静になろうとした。緊張を隠し、無理やり不機嫌な表情を作る。「僕だって揉め事なんかたくさん経験済みだよ」  
　フリッガは笑ってまた彼の髪を指で梳いた。「じゃあ、揉め事をこれ以上増やしたくないって思ってるんじゃないかしら」  
　それからしばらく黙って運転した後、フリッガはまた別の建物の前で車を止めた。古めかしい窓のついた、平べったい、赤いレンガの建物。黒い屋根板が日差しに輝いている。車は鉄のゲートを抜けて、建物の裏で停まった。奥にオーディンのバイク、入り口近くに赤いコンパクトカーが見える。  
「ここはうちのクラブハウスよ」眉をひそめて車の窓の外を見るロキに、フリッガが説明した。「日中はいつも誰もいなくて静かなの」  
　ロキは車から飛び降りて、フリッガの後について建物の中に入った。短い、暗い廊下を抜けると、ラウンジのような雰囲気の大きな部屋に出る。片側の壁にはバーカウンターがあり、その奥にはあらゆる種類の酒がぎっしり並んでいた。逆側の壁にかかっている旗の模様は、ソーのレザージャケットの背中にあるものと同じだった。ヘルメットの両側に翼が広がり、鋭い角がカーブを描いて上に伸びている。その下には太い装飾文字で〝Asgardia〟と書かれていた。それぞれの壁には使い込まれた黒い革のカウチが並び、その他の空間は傷だらけの木のテーブルと椅子で埋まっていた。  
　バーの後ろには豊満な体つきの女性が立っていた。髪は茶色で長く、バーカウンターの滑らかな表面に顔を映して、ふっくらした唇にチェリーレッドの口紅を塗っている。フリッガに声をかけられ、驚いた彼女はもう少しで頰に口紅で線を引きそうになった。  
「こんにちは、ダーシー」  
「ミセス・ボーソン！」彼女は嬉しそうに叫び、ロキに向かって首を傾げた。「と、ミセス・ボーソンじゃない人」  
　フリッガは笑ってロキの肩をそっと引き寄せた。「こちらはロキ、ソーの友達よ」  
　リップスティックに蓋をしてコスメポーチに放り込むと、彼女はバーカウンター越しに顔を近づけた。「ふうん。どうも、初めまして、ロキ」  
　ロキは「どうも」と返すとバーの前のスツールに腰掛けた。  
「オーディンはオフィスにいる？」フリッガはダーシーに訊いた。  
「います」ダーシーは答えるついでに上下の唇を塗り合わせてポンと音を立てた。  
「よかったわ、ここでちょっと待ってて」フリッガはロキの腕を軽く叩き、背を向けて離れていった。彼女が別の廊下を歩いて行って角を曲がり、視界から消えていくのを、ロキは肩越しに振り向いて見送った。  
「なんか飲む？」  
　ロキは前を向いて、磨かれた木のカウンターを指先で叩きながら、強い酒のぎっしり並ぶ棚を見た。ダーシーはロキの視線を辿ってにやっと笑い、また彼を見た。  
「あんた何歳？」  
「二十一」  
　ダーシーは鼻で笑った。「炭酸飲料でもどう？」  
　ロキは少し肩を落とした。「うん、それでいいよ」  
　ダーシーはしゃがみこみ、小さな冷蔵庫のドアが開け閉めされる音の後、また勢いよく立ち上がってコカコーラの缶をロキの前に置いた。肘をついて顔を近づける。  
「年齢を誤魔化すにしても、せめて十代にしておきなさいよ」  
「大抵の男は信じたよ」ロキは不満げに答えた。塗りたてのネイルを傷つけないように気をつけて缶を開ける。  
「大抵の男は、濡れてりゃ木の穴にだって突っ込むのよ⋯⋯ソーは信じた？」  
「いや」ロキの不貞腐れた子供のような顔を見て、ダーシーは笑い出した。  
　ロキはコーラの缶を見下ろし、すでに水滴が浮かび始めている表面に指を滑らせた。ダーシーはまた首を傾けてロキを覗き込み、顔から手にさっと視線を走らせた。  
「すっごく可愛い顔してる。頬骨の形が完璧」  
「ありがとう」ロキは視線を意識しながら肩をすくめた。  
「ね、その顔にお化粧してあげたいって言ったら、絶対に嫌だって答える？」  
　ロキは彼女を見返した。「⋯⋯別に？」  
　ダーシーはにんまりとした。

\---

「まばたきしちゃダメ！ 顔中マスカラだらけになるわよ」  
「我慢できないんだ！ くすぐったいよ」ロキはくすくす笑った。  
　ダーシーは片手でロキの顎を押さえてじっとさせようとしながら、もう片方の手でまつ毛にマスカラを塗っていた。そこに重たげなブーツの足音がいくつも重なって近づいてきて、二人ともぴたりと動きを止めた。最初に入ってきたのはソーだった。その後ろに従う男たちは、全員汗のしみがついたTシャツと汚れたジーンズを身につけている。  
「なんでおまえがここにいるんだ？」ソーは動揺した顔で訊き、素早くダーシーに視線を向けた。「で、おまえはロキの顔に何をしてるんだ？！」  
「何って、お化粧してあげてるのよ。あんたこそ、こんな子今までどこに隠してたの？ この子めちゃくちゃ楽しい！」  
「ソーのお母さんがここに連れてきてくれたんだ」ロキは遠慮がちに割り込んだ。ソーの秘密（あまり慎重に隠された秘密ではなかったが）を知ったことで、機嫌を損ねてしまうとは思っていなかった。  
　ソーは呻き声をあげ、「母さん！」と叫びながら、フリッガが消えていった廊下に向かって歩き出した。ソーについて入ってきた男たち──金髪に顎髭の男、ずんぐりした赤毛と長い髭の男、それに髪をきっちりと後ろで結んだアジア系の男──は、目の前の短いやり取りを混乱した顔で見守っていたが、そこで一斉にダーシーとロキに視線を向けた。  
　ダーシーは苦笑して、彼らを追い払うような仕草をしながら、ロキに注意を戻した。「訊きたいことがあればソーに訊いて」  
　三人の男たちは顔を見合わせ、ダーシーの言葉どおり廊下に向かった。  
　ロキは唇を噛みたくなるのを必死で我慢しながら、膝の上で組み合わせた手を振り絞った。ダーシーはもう十分以上の時間をかけて、何種類ものピンク色のリップグロスをロキの唇に重ね、理想的なグラデーションを作ろうとしていた。ロキはダーシーが無事作業を終えられるよう、じっと動かないようにした。  
「完璧！」ダーシーは叫んで顔を離し、グロスの蓋をぱちんと閉めてバッグに放り込んだ。「ヘアジェルか何かあれば、後ろに全部まとめるのになぁ」そう言いながら彼女はロキの髪を乱暴に後ろに引っ張り、ロキは眉をしかめた。  
　抗議の声をあげてダーシーの手を振り払い、自分で髪を整えながら、カウチに座り込む。  
「そうだ、自分でも見てみたいでしょ？」ダーシーはまたバッグに手を突っ込んで、鏡つきのコンパクトを引っ張り出すと、ロキの顔の前に突き出した。ロキは鏡を受け取り、顔全体が映るまで腕を伸ばした。目を瞬き、左右に首を捻って鏡の中の自分を見つめる。両目が黒いアイシャドウとアイライナーに縁取られて、瞳の虹彩が際立ち、薄緑の透明感が強調されていた。ちょっと⋯⋯派手すぎるかもしれない。でも唇の色は確かに、綺麗なグラデーションになっていた。  
「どう？！」ダーシーは彼の隣で楽しそうに体を弾ませながら訊いた。「ちょっとゴスっぽいかな？ でもきっと似合うと思ったの」  
　ロキは瞬きをしながらまた首を横に向けた。「気に入ったよ」  
「やったぁ！」  
「あらまぁ、ロキったら」  
　フリッガの声に二人は振り向いた。ラウンジに戻ってきた彼女は、笑顔を浮かべてロキとダーシーが座るカウチに近づいた。ロキの顎に指を添え、後ろに頭を傾けてにっこりと笑う。「若いっていいわね、こういうメイクも思い切って試せて」  
　ダーシーはフリッガに向かってにやりと笑ってみせた。「ミセス・B、どうぞ座って。今でもじゅうぶん似合うって私が証明して見せますよ」  
　フリッガは笑い声をあげて首を横に振った。「また今度ね、ダーシー。急いで買い物に行かなきゃいけないの」  
「約束ですよ」ダーシーは言ってロキから鏡を取り戻し、バッグに落とした。  
　フリッガはまた笑い、やっとロキの顎から手を離した。それからロキを見て言った。「ソーがあなたと一緒に帰りたいらしいの、だからもうちょっとここでゆっくりしてて」  
「え⋯⋯はい」ロキはそう答えるのがやっとだった。ロキの動揺に気づく様子もなく、フリッガは彼の髪を軽く撫で、背を向けて歩き出した。  
　ダーシーが体を近づけて肘でロキの脇腹をつついた。そして悪戯っぽく片目をつぶって「ビデオゲームの隠し場所、教えてあげよっか？」と訊いた。

\---

　ロキは膝をぎゅっとつかみ、ソーとは逆の方向に顔を向けていた。胸の鼓動が頭の中まで響いている。雑音混じりのラジオがトラックの中の沈黙を埋めていた。交差点で止まったとき、ロキはソーの手が首の後ろに触れるのを感じた。その手に優しく力が入る。  
「ダーシーといると誰でもちょっと疲れるけど、そこまでぼーっとするほどでもないだろ」  
「ごめん」思わず言葉が口からこぼれて、ロキはさっとソーを振り向いた。  
　ソーは怪訝な顔をした。「何が？」  
「あの──ソーはギャングだってこと、僕に知られたくなかったんだよね。でも、ソーのお父さんからお母さんに電話がかかってきて、どっかの男から金を受け取るようにって──お母さん、ちょっと怖かったんだよ、ソー⋯⋯それでお母さんから聞いたんだけど、でも、もう知ってたんだ、だってほら、あのジャケットとか──」  
「おい、待て、落ち着け」ソーはふっと笑い、片手をハンドルに戻して車を発進させた。「俺は別に怒ってないぞ。だいたい想像はついてた、心配するな」  
　ロキは長いため息をつき、すっかり安心して助手席の背にもたれかかった。  
「いつ頃から気づいてた？」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「一緒に暮らして二、三週間くらいした頃かな。毎日うとうと眠ってなければ、もっと早くわかってたかも」  
「そうか」ソーはため息をついた。「で、今日は楽しかったか？」  
　ロキは腿の上で指を丸め、トラックの床につま先をぱたぱたと打ちつけた。「まあね」  
「母さんから聞いたけど、ネイルサロンで無理やり爪を塗られたらしいな」  
　ロキはにやっとした。「うん」  
「その上、ダーシーにもやられたか──拷問続きの一日じゃなかったといいんだが」  
「楽しかったよ」ロキは自分の爪を見下ろした。  
　ソーはロキの方を向き、一瞬見つめてから、また前を向いてうなずいた。「それなら良かった」  
「ソーはどう思う？」ロキはソーにまっすぐ顔を向けて訊いた。  
　ソーは口を開き、うーん、としばらく言葉を探した。目の前の道路とロキの顔を交互に見ながら、ハンドルを指先でドラムのように叩く。  
「そうだな──俺は──俺はいいと思う。似合ってるよ」  
　ロキはにっこり笑い、頭を窓にもたせかけて、下唇を噛んだ。「ありがとう」

第六章

「かなり若く見えるな」  
　スティーブは飲みかけのビールをもうひと口すすって、何気ない口調で言った。ロキがベッドルームから出てきて、ピザをひと切れとソーダの缶を取っていったところだった。前髪が目にかかり、ソーの大きすぎるフーディを着た肩を丸めて、やや不機嫌な顔をしていた。スティーブにごくそっけない挨拶をすると、さっさとリビングルームを出て、何やらソーのラップトップでしていた作業に戻ってしまった。  
「実際に若いからな」ソーは何でもないことのように答えた。  
　スティーブは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。  
　ソーは笑い出し、実際には胃がひっくり返りそうなほどの罪悪感を顔に出さないように気をつけた。  
　スティーブはベッドルームのドアを振り向いた。  
「どういう身の上の子なんだ？」ソーに向き直りながら訊く。  
「里親育ち。ひどい環境の家から家にたらい回しにされて、数ヶ月前に家出してきたらしい。一箇所からまた別の場所に移動するために、できることは何でもして──どういう話かわかるだろ。二ヶ月くらい前、バーの前で暴行を受けてるところを見つけたんだ」ソーは肩をすくめた。「それからずっとここに住まわせてる」  
　スティーブはうなずき、考え込むように床を見つめた。  
「今は〝スティーブ刑事〟だってことは忘れてろよな？」ソーはにやりと笑いかけた。  
　スティーブは笑って首を横に振った。「黙ってピザをよこせ」  
　ソーも笑い、コーヒーテーブルの上のピザの箱を足でスティーブの方に押しやった。二人はため息をついてカウチに背中を預け、気遣いの一切要らない沈黙の中で、おそらく百万回目の「ダイ・ハード」を観始めた。ソーはゆっくり咀嚼した。胃が落ち着かず、鉛のように重くなったピザがなかなか喉を降りていかなかった。ビールを煽ってそれを流し込み、すると体が軽くなってだいぶ気分が良くなった。  
「で、法律を正しく守る側の世界は最近どうだ？」しばらくして、すっかりリラックスして二つ目の缶ビールを開けながら、ソーは訊いた。  
　スティーブは肩をすくめた。「最近はこれと言って重大な事件もないな。クリントがよろしくって言ってた。⋯⋯で、法律を守らない側はどうなってる？」にやりとしてスティーブは反撃した。  
　ソーは笑いながら首を横に振った。  
「何だよ、俺は今スティーブ刑事じゃない。約束しただろ？」  
　ソーはふっと息をつき、面白がるような笑顔を浮かべたままビールをもうひと口飲んだ。「こっちもあまり大した出来事は起こってないよ」  
　スティーブの表情が微妙に変わった。  
「何だ？」  
「今、ちょっと変な顔をしたな」  
　ソーは片方の眉を上げてスティーブを見た。「俺が？ この俺が、変な顔をした？」  
　スティーブは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回した。  
　ソーはため息をつき、閉じたままのベッドルームのドアをちらりと見てから、小声で言った。「ちょっと気になるバンを見たんだ。それだけだ。そのせいでちょっと神経質になってる」  
　スティーブは考え込む顔になった。「どんなバンだ？」  
「どこにでもあるようなやつだ、古くて、黒っぽい色の。ナンバープレートとか、何か目印になるようなものは見てない」  
「ふむ」  
「多分何でもないと思う」ソーは自分に言い聞かせるように言った。  
　またしばらく沈黙が続いた。ソーはふとテーブルの上に置いてあったサングラスを見て、どうしても別の質問をしたくなった。  
「おい」スティーブに向き直ってソーは訊いた。「このサングラス、気取ってると思うか？」  
　スティーブは意味がわからないというように眉をしかめた。「何だって？」  
「このサングラス」ソーはそれを指さして言った。  
「かっこいいサングラスじゃないか」  
「気取ってるってロキに言われたんだ」  
　スティーブはげらげらと笑い出した。「そんなことないって」

\---

　スティーブが帰って行った後、ソーがベッドルームに入ると、ロキはもう丸くなって眠っていた。ナイトスタンドに置かれたソーダの缶は底に水滴が集まり、開けたままのラップトップの光がロキの白い頰を青く照らしていた。ソーはラップトップの蓋を人差し指で閉め、ベッドの横の床に置いた。服を脱いでボクサーショーツとアンダーシャツだけの姿になり、ロキの隣に潜り込む。暗闇の中で、ソーはロキの背中を見つめた。厚手の黒っぽいコットン生地が、その細い体を覆い隠している。ありがたいことに。  
　そのスウェットシャツとフランネルのパジャマパンツの下に隠された素肌を、ソーはその日一度見ていた。しなやかで白い体は、ここに来た日についていた痣も消え、肋骨ももう痛々しく浮き上がっていなかった。臍の小さなくぼみの下から始まる薄い体毛が、腰に低く巻いたタオルの内側へと続いていた。そしてほんのりと色づいた小さな乳首が目に入ったときは、もう少しで正気を失いそうになった。生々しいイメージが次々に浮かんでしまった。その乳首を自分の太くて武骨な指でつまんで⋯⋯片方ずつ口に含んで、強く吸って⋯⋯敏感になったそこを軽く歯でこすれば、ロキは猫のような細い声で喘ぐだろうか⋯⋯  
　ソーはごくりと唾を飲み込んで何度か目を瞬き、そんなイメージを振り払おうとした。しかしペニスはもう脈動し、固くなり始めていた。  
　タイミングよく、携帯の着信音が鳴り始めた。ソーはベッドを抜け出し、音を追って暗いリビングルームに移動した。コーヒーテーブルから携帯電話を取り上げる。  
「どうした？」  
　電話の向こう側で父親が咳払いをした。それでも彼の声は疲れていて、少し掠れていた。「誰かが家を見張っているのに母さんが気づいた。黒いバンだ。中は暗くて見えない」  
　ソーはもう家の窓に近づいて、ブラインドを二本の指で開き、外を伺っていた。深夜の通りは静まり返っている。  
「俺が見たのと同じバンだと思う？」  
「ああ」  
「母さんは車のナンバーを見たって？」  
「いや。暗くて見えなかったそうだ」  
　ソーはため息をついた。家中を歩き回り、窓の外をのぞいて、すべて鍵がかかっていることを確かめる。  
「もう今はいないのか？」  
「ああ」オーディンは疲れ切った声で言った。「母さんが拳銃を持ってドアに向かったところで、車はどこかに走って行ってしまった。おまえの方は何も問題ないか？」  
　ガサガサという音が聞こえ、ソーは裏口に向かった。肩で網戸を開けると、そのぎぃ、という音に驚いて、倒れたゴミ箱を漁っていたアライグマがピタリと動きを止めた。  
「うん、こっちは大丈夫だ」  
　ソーは家の中に引っ込みながら、ドアをぴったりと閉めてチェーンもかけた。父親がふむ、静かに唸るのが聞こえた。  
「明日の朝一番に会議を開く。全員に警戒するように伝える」  
　ソーはうなずいた。「俺からも話を広めておくよ」  
「よし」オーディンはため息をついた。失った目の横のこめかみを指先で押さえる姿が見えるようだった。「今からヘイムダルにも電話をかける」  
「わかった。母さんに愛してると伝えておいて」  
「ああ、そうする。おやすみ」  
「おやすみ」  
　ソーは電話を切り、キッチンカウンターに肘をついて、あくびをしながらテキストメッセージを送り始めた。〝緊急会議。朝八時、クラブハウス集合〟  
　別のあくびがすぐ近くから聞こえてきて、ソーは驚いて飛び上がった。ロキがキッチンに入ってくるところだった。リノリウムの床を裸足でぺたぺたと歩き、手にはソーダの缶を持っている。半分閉じた目でソーの横を通り過ぎ、炭酸の抜けたソーダをシンクにあける。  
「何か問題でもあったの？」ロキは寝起きの舌足らずな声で訊いた。  
「何でもない」ソーは最後のメッセージを送ってから携帯電話の画面を消した。空の缶をゴミ箱に放り込むロキに手を伸ばし、肩を引き寄せる。一緒にベッドルームに戻る間、ロキはソーの横にぴったりと身を寄せていた。ソーはナイトスタンドに電話を置き、ブランケットの下にふたたびもぐりこんだ。その間にロキはフーディとスウェットパンツを脱いだ。ロキが体を近づけてくると、ソーは少しためらいながら腕を伸ばし、くっついて丸くなるロキに肩枕をしてやった。ロキは小さく満足げな声を出して目を閉じ、すぐに眠りこんでしまった。  
　ロキの寝顔をソーはじっと見つめた。髪に指を通したい衝動、あるいは⋯⋯体を優しく撫でるとか、何かしてしまいそうな衝動を必死で抑えた。  
　こうやって眠るのは好きだった。自分でも危ないと思うほど。もっとずっと前に、ロキをベッドから追い出すべきだったのだ。怪我がおおかた治り、一緒に寝るのがすっかり習慣になってしまう前に。何かをしてしまう前に、今すぐにでも、ベッドから出ろと言うべきだった。けれどそんなことをすれば、ロキがどんなにショックを受け、傷ついた目で自分を見るか、ありありと想像できる。考えるだけで胃が痛くなった。とても実行には移せそうになかった。  
　ソーはため息をつき、枕にぐったりと頭を預けて、閉じたブラインドに目を向けた。あのバンには誰が乗っていたのだろう。誰が彼らを監視しているのか、そしてもっと重要な疑問は、何のために監視しているのか。何ひとつわからないことが彼を苛立たせ、不安にさせた。まるで十七歳に戻ったかのようだった。まだクラブに参加することが許されず、父親も母親もクラブが関わっていることの詳細について、ソーが何を聞こうと頑なに何も教えてくれなかった頃。オーディンが慌ただしく家を出ていく夜など、ソーはいつも蚊帳の外に取り残された。父親はヘイムダルや他のメンバーと声を潜めて会話を交わし、途切れ途切れに聞こえてくる言葉も、ソーが近くにいるとわかった瞬間にピタリと止まった。あの頃、大人たちのそういう態度がソーは大嫌いだった。自分が小さく役立たずのように感じて、無性に腹が立った。  
　ソーはロキの顔に視線を戻した。安心しきった寝顔。クラブとその仕事内容について、ロキはほとんど質問をしてこない。少なくとも今のところは。そして気づけば、今やソー自身があれこれと隠し事をする立場になっている。  
　ソーは顔をしかめ、天井を見上げた。急に歳を取ってしまったような気分だった。

\---

「おまえ、朝はいつも機嫌が悪いな」バイクまで歩く途中、ソーは楽しそうに言った。  
　ロキは目に入るすべてを睨みつけながら、肩を丸め、両腕をブラブラさせて歩いていた。片手にはあの大嫌いなヘルメットを握りしめている。  
「なんで家で寝てちゃいけないの？ ソーのお父さんだって僕があそこにいると嫌な顔をするのに」  
　ソーは立ち止まり、ため息をつきながらロキに向き直った。両手を腰に当て、家の前の静かな通りを左右に見渡す。昨夜、なかなか寝つけず、やっと眠りに落ちる直前に決めたのだった。今日はロキを連れていく。誰がクラブをつけねらっているのかさっぱりわからない今の状態で、ロキを一人で家に残していくのは心配だった。  
「あとで朝飯のときにでも説明する。俺の父親には我慢してもらうしかない」  
「会議ってどれくらい時間がかかるの？」  
「一時間ってとこかな」  
「ちゃんと計ってるからね」ロキは不機嫌な声で言うと、ヘルメットをかぶった。  
　ソーはロキに笑顔を向けて、手を伸ばし、腕をぎゅっと握ってからバイクにまたがった。続いてロキが後ろに乗った。クラブハウスまでの道のりは短く、到着するとメンバーの大半がもう中にいて、ラウンジに集まっていた。父親が部屋の奥でティールとヘイムダルに話しかけているのが見え、一瞬、視線が合った。ソーの顔に続けてロキを見た父の表情が憂鬱そうに曇るのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。思わずため息が漏れた。隣を見ると、ロキはまた不安そうに体を縮こませ、ソーの後ろに隠れるようにして立っていた。  
「ここにいるのはみんな俺の友達だ。緊張しなくていいぞ、ロキ」  
　ロキはあまり信じていない顔でソーを見て、自分を抱きしめるように腕を腰に回し、部屋を見渡した。  
「この前来たとき、ダーシーが休憩部屋の場所を教えてくれただろ？」  
　ロキは小さくうなずいた。  
「じゃ、そこで自由に遊んでていいぞ。会議が終わったら迎えにいくから」ソーは言い、ロキを安心させようとして笑いかけた。ロキは笑顔を返して──成功したようだ──すぐにその場を離れ、二階に続く階段へと向かっていった。  
「やっと秘密の小さなお友達を連れてきたのね？」  
　ソーはまたため息をついて振り向き、同じような顔でにやにや笑うシフとファンドラルに向き合った。  
「ああ、でもそんな言い方しなくてもいいだろ」  
「じゃ、何て言えばいいの？」シフは黒い眉の片方をあげて訊いた。  
「何だっていいけど──別に隠してたわけでも何でもないよ」  
　ファンドラルはにやりとして、シフに体を傾けて耳に囁いた。  
「こいつ、妙に弁解口調になってるぜ」  
　ソーは友人を睨みつけ、ますます面白そうな顔になるシフとファンドラルの前で、身じろぎしそうになるのを堪えた。もしかしたら、確かに弁解のし過ぎかもしれなかった。彼は大きく息を吸うと、表情を繕い、ファンドラルの頰を見て目を細めた。  
「おい、顔になんかついてるぞ？」  
「何！」  
　ファンドラルの顔から笑みがさっと消え、彼は目を見開いて頰のソーが見ていたあたりに触れた。くるりと振り向き、自分の顔を映せるものを探す。ちょうど近くに、バーカウンターがあった。  
　シフが鼻を鳴らして笑い、ソーに向き直った。「うまいこと話をそらしたわね。本音を言うと、私はあなたがしてるのはすごく親切なことだと思うわ。高潔だと言っていいくらい」  
　ソーは瞳をぐるりと回した。「黙れ」  
「本気でそう思ってるのよ！」  
　部屋の反対側で、オーディンが咳払いをした。  
「会議を始めるぞ」  
　メンバーたちは会議室になだれ込み、長い会議机の周りの椅子に座った。オーディンが上座に座り、片側にソー、もう片側にヘイムダルが並んで座る。残りのメンバーはそれぞれ適当に手近な椅子に座った。新入りの若い男たちは部屋の隅の方に立たされていたが、彼らはロキよりもほんの少し年上にしか見えなかった。  
　そのことになぜか、不安と苛立ちを感じる。ソーは磨かれたテーブルの上に肘をついて身を乗り出し、唇を指先でなぞった。  
　オーディンはまた咳払いをして、集まった者たちの注目を促した。  
「今日ここに集まってもらったのは、全員に知っておいて欲しいことがあるからだ。先週、ソーの家が誰かに見張られていた。そして昨晩、おそらく同じバンから誰かが私の家を見張っているのにフリッガが気づいた。おまえたちも気をつけてくれ。相手がどれだけ危険なのかはまだわからない。自宅近辺を気をつけて見るように、それから、家族と暮らしている者はいざというときに避難できる安全な場所を用意しておくといい」  
　あちこちでうなずく顔が見られた。ヴォルスタッグとホーガンがそれぞれ携帯電話を取り出した。  
「どんなバンだったんだ？」ホーガンは画面からちらりとソーを見上げながら言った。  
「色は紺、窓はスモークつき、あまり特徴のない平凡な車だ」ソーが答えた。  
　ホーガンはソーにうなずき、携帯に何かをタイプするとポケットに戻した。「ヴァナヘイムのメンバーに昔の知り合いが残ってる。連絡をとって何か情報がないか聞いておく」  
　オーディンは何かを考え込むように片目で遠くを見ながら、ゆっくりとうなずいた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムの誰かってことはあるかしら？」シフが声をあげた。「あのクラブを私たちが解体させたのを、誰かがまだ恨みに思ってるとか？」  
　ソーは無意識のうちに親指の爪を噛んでいた。その日のことはよく覚えていた。〝解体させた〟というのは、実際よりもだいぶ控えめな言い回しだ。あれは、ソーがクラブの正式なメンバーとして誓いを立てた直後のことだった。ソーが初めて、銃を標的以外のものに向けた日。呆然としてバイクの横の砂利道にしゃがみこんでいたソーのところに、オーディンが歩いてきた。他のメンバーはまだ廃棄された工場の中にいて、何事か喋りながら偽装工作をしたり、必要な後始末をしていた。父はソーの肩に片手を置き、長いこと何も言わなかった。やがて最後にぎゅっと力を入れてから立ち去った。ソーはその後も一人で、草の茂る平地と雲のない夜空をぼんやりと見つめ続けた。  
　やっと立ち上がったとき、ソーはほんの一瞬だけ父親と目を合わせた。そして無理やり引き剥がすようにその視線を外し、バイクにまたがって、猛スピードで走り去った。両手が震え、うまくグリップを握れず、道路脇の溝に吐くために途中で止まらなければならなかった。これが本当に俺の求めていたことなのか？ 生まれてからずっと、こんなことに憧れていたのか？ そんな疑問が頭を巡った。  
　当時住んでいたアパートに戻ってきても、まだ頭が痺れたようになっていた。同棲していたガールフレンドが悲鳴をあげて、初めて服が血まみれになっていることに気づいた。  
「クラブを離れた者たちはまだ服役中のはずだ」オーディンはしわがれた声で言った。雪のように白いひげを引っ掻き、小声で付け加える。「だが、塀の外で誰かを雇って働かせている可能性はあるな」  
　何人かが同時に発言し始め、ソーはそのどれにも集中できず、濃い染みのついたテーブルを見下ろした。ロキはどうしているだろう。  
「何をぼんやりしている」会議が終わり、全員が外に出た後、オーディンが話しかけてきた。  
「疲れてるだけだよ」ソーは首の後ろを引っかきながら肩をすくめた。「昨日父さんから電話をもらった後、なかなか眠れなくて」  
　オーディンはふむ、とうなずいた。その後はしばらく沈黙が続いた。ソーは父親が眉をひそめていることに気づいた。  
　ソーは深くため息をついた。次に言われることはもうわかっていた。「何？」  
　オーディンはついに彼の方を向き、険しい、射るような目で見た。「あの子供は信用できない」  
　ソーは我慢しきれず、鼻を鳴らして瞳をぐるりと回した。  
「ソー」  
「ただの子供だよ、父さん」  
「おまえがあいつを連れてきてから数週間して、誰かがクラブの周辺を嗅ぎまわるようになった。おかしいと思わないか？」  
「いや、別に」  
　オーディンは唸り声をあげて顔を背けた。  
　ソーはため息をつき、椅子の前に体をずらして肘を腿について上体を支えた。「俺はちゃんと用心してるよ。ロキはクラブのことも、どんな仕事に関わってるかもほとんど知らない。だいたい、あまり興味もないみたいだし」  
　オーディンは顔を横に振り、失った目の横のこめかみをこすった。「クラブの情報を集めているとは限らない。ソー、おまえの信頼を得ようとしているだけかもしれないだろう」  
　ソーは椅子の肘掛けを手のひらで強く叩いて立ち上がった。「そういうことなら、ロキはもうとっくに俺の信頼を得てるよ」  
　オーディンは凄みのある視線で睨みつけてきた。ソーがたじろぎもしないのはひとえに経験の賜物だった。  
「他に用件がなければ、俺はもう行く」  
　オーディンは口の中で唸り声をあげ、ソーを追いやるように乱暴な仕草で手を振ると、窓の方を向いた。  
　ソーは鼻翼を膨らませ、憤然としてドアに向かった。  
「母さんはロキを気に入ってるよ」

\---

　ソーは休憩室のドアを開け、ピタリと立ち止まった。新入りの若い男二人がロキの隣に座り、ゲームで遊ぶ様子を見守っている。その光景を見て、なんとも言えない嫌な気持ちになった。大きな画面にはなにやら騒がしい、やたらとちかちかする映像が写っている。  
「七十六分だったよ」ロキは画面に目を向けたまま言った。  
　時間を計る、とロキが言っていたことを思い出し、ソーは思わず笑った。「わかったわかった、おまえは時間を計るのが得意みたいだな。朝飯食いに行くか？」  
「ちょっと待って」ロキはきゅっと眉を寄せてコントローラーのボタンを親指で強く押した。ゲームの効果音がさらにうるさくなり、突然高い電子音の音楽が始まった。ロキは勝ち誇って笑った。  
「うまいな」新入りの一人、ロアルドが言った。棒のように手足が長く、薄茶色の髪を逆立てている。ロキはコントローラーをもう一人の男に手渡し、身軽に立ち上がってソーの方に歩いてきた。  
　新入りたちへの腹立ちが抑えきれず、ソーは険しい声で言った。「おまえら、こんなとこで何遊んでんだ？」  
　ロキが隣で立ち止まり、驚いて目を見張るのがわかったが、ソーは気づかないふりをした。新入りたちは口ごもり、ロアルドが思い切ったように言った。「そいつは遊んでたじゃないすか」  
　ロキがさっとソーを見る。  
「こいつがクラブの新入りに見えるか？」  
　もう一人の新入り、ニコがロキをじっと見て、ぱちぱちと瞬きをした。  
「トイレ掃除でもしてこい」ソーはもう少し落ち着いた、冷静な声を出そうと努めながら言った。しかし新入りたちは怒鳴られでもしたように震え上がり、ソーとロキの間をすり抜けて、急いで廊下を歩いて行った。ソーは苛立たしげに呻いた。  
　一方ロキは目を輝かせていた。「すごい！」  
　ソーは廊下を反対方向に歩き始めた。「朝飯行くぞ」  
「ソーはいつもああやって威張っていられるの？」  
「クラブの決まりではそういうことになってるけど、あまりしないようにしてる」  
「なんで？ 気持ち良さそう！ あいつら、びびってちびりそうになってた！」  
　ぴょんぴょん飛び跳ねるロキの横で、ソーは深く息を吸った。  
「僕も威張り散らしていい？」  
「だめだ。俺があいつらにおまえの言うことを聞けと言えば別だが」  
「言ってくれる？」  
「言わない」  
　ロキはつまらなそうに瞳を回した。  
　早朝よりは機嫌が良くなっただけよかったかもしれない。

\---

　家に入ると同時にソーは上着を脱いで壁にかけ、呻きながらカウチに身を投げ出した。サングラスを外してコーヒーテーブルに放り投げ、痛む目に指先を押しつける。  
「昼寝したいな」ロキがあくびをしながら言った。ソーも唸って同意した。  
　ロキが正面からもたれかかってきて、ソーはもう一度唸った。  
「俺がベッドに見えるか？」ソーは笑いながらロキの腰に腕を回した。  
「うん、見える」  
　ソーはわざと怒ったような声をあげてロキの脇腹をつかみ、ロキは笑い転げて身をよじった。  
　だめだ──もうこんなことはこれ限りにしないと。ロキの体に触れると同時にペニスが少し固くなるのを感じて、ソーは考えた。咳払いをして、やっと笑い止んだロキを隣に座らせる。ロキは笑顔のままソーの顎の下に頭を潜り込ませ、全身を預けてきた。いっときの昂りとわずかな勃起がゆっくりと静まっていく。ソーは体の力を抜いてロキの背中を上下に撫でた。  
　しばらくして、ロキの呼吸がゆっくりと規則正しくなると、ソーはそっと口と鼻をロキの頭のてっぺんに押しつけた。深く息を吸い、固く閉じた唇で髪にキスをする。息を吐きながら頭を後ろに投げ出すと、胸に温かいものが広がった。  
　幸せな気分だった。

第七章

　朝食を食べながら、ロキは片手に顎を乗せて、ソーを見ていた。  
「じゃあさ、ソーは、その⋯⋯人を殺したことがあるの？」  
　ソーは卵をのせたフォークを口に運ぶ途中で止めた。ロキを一瞬見つめてから、それを口に放り込む。  
　そのまま答えないでいると、ロキはテーブルの下で足を押しつけてきた。ソーは肩をいったん強張らせてから力を抜き、テーブルの上に置いた片手でゆるい拳を作った。  
「一番最初に思いついた質問がそれか？」ソーは片眉を上げてロキを見た。  
「別に、他の質問とあまり変わらないと思うけど」ロキは肩をすくめ、ベーコンを口に運びながら言った。  
　ソーはため息をついて皿にフォークを置き、眉間をぎゅっと押さえた。  
　質問について考える間、沈黙が続いた。ロキはベーコンを皿に戻すと、椅子の上で体をずらして、ソーに顔を近づけた。「嫌いにならないし、驚いて叫んだりしないから安心して」  
　ソーは肩を落としてロキを見た。無意識のうちに手が拳を作ろうとしていて、ソーは意識してそれを広げ、骨太の長い指をゆっくりとテーブルの上に広げた。  
「ああ⋯⋯ある」  
「本当？」  
　ソーはうなずいた。  
　ロキはさらに身を乗り出した。「その人、ソーに借金か何かしてたの？」  
　ソーは硬い眼差しのまま、口もとだけで笑った。「いや。借金なら、普通は生きてる人間からの方が多めに返してもらえるからな」  
　ロキは目を見開いた。「じゃ、何のために殺したの？」  
　ソーはロキの目をまっすぐに見た。その真剣な表情を見て、ロキは椅子に深く座りなおしてうつむき、自分の皿を見つめた。  
「その話は、おまえにはしたくない」ソーは断固とした、けれど優しい声で言った。  
　ロキは皿に目を落としたままうなずいた。ソーはため息をついてロキの腕に手を伸ばし、ぎゅっと握って顔を上げさせた。  
「おまえの質問に怒ってるわけじゃないからな。わかったか？」ソーは優しく言った。  
　ロキの目はソーの顔から自分の手へと揺れながら動いた。「ごめんなさい」  
「気にするな」ソーはもう一度ロキの腕を握ってから、手を離した。  
　またしばらく沈黙が続いた。「昨日の会議は何のためだったの？」  
　ソーはフォークを手にとって朝食をもうひと口食べた。「クラブの周辺を嗅ぎ回ってる奴がいるんだ。念の為、メンバー全員に気をつけるように会議で伝えた」  
　ロキはソーをじっと見た。ソーは笑い出した。少し前までの楽しい気分がすっかり戻ってきていた。テーブルの下でロキの足を軽く蹴る。「おまえは心配するな」  
「わかった」ロキは小声で言ってまた卵をつつき始めた。  
　ソーは大きく息をついた。「おまえにはあまり言いたくなかったんだ。俺がおまえくらいの年齢だった頃、俺の両親はこういう話を俺に一切聞かせてくれなかった。当時はそれが不満だったけど、今は⋯⋯両親の気持ちがなんとなくわかる」そう言ってふっと笑う。  
「どうして？」  
「うまく説明できない」  
　ロキは指先でフォークを揺らしながら続きを待った。  
　ソーは皿にフォークを置き、前に押しやり、拳の上に頭を乗せた。「なんていうか⋯⋯おまえには汚いことに関わって欲しくないんだ」  
　ロキはたちまち不機嫌な顔になって言い返した。「僕は平気だよ」  
「平気かもしれないけど」ソーは優しく笑った。「関わる必要はない」  
　ロキは不満げに息をつき、唇を引き結んで皿を見下ろした。そんなふうに言われると無性に腹が立った。自分でも何故かわからないほどの悔しさが込み上げてくる。  
　二人は黙ったまま朝食を終えた。ロキは皿をシンクに置くと、その足でベッドルームに向かった。途中でコーヒーテーブルからソーのラップトップをつかみ上げ、リビングルームを横切る。ベッドに寝そべると同時にラップトップを開き、何も表示されていない画面をぼんやり見つめた。  
　もう、こんな状態は嫌だ。ロキは唾を飲み込み、何度も深呼吸をして、視界を滲ませていく涙をこらえようとした。なんでソーは、他の男みたいに口淫のひとつもさせてくれないんだ。そうすれば、少なくとも、自分が何のためにここにいるのかがはっきりするのに。ソーに放り出される日が怖かった。どうすればいいのかわからない。ロキはそれまで、誰かに見捨てられるのを心配したことなど一度もなかった。  
　ソーがリビングルームのステレオで音楽を流し始めて、ロキは拳に固めていた手を緩めた。古いロックの重低音が床板を伝わってくる。ロキは手のひらについた、赤い半月型の爪痕を見つめた。その鋭い痛みを感じながら、また何度か深呼吸をする。それからラップトップを閉じ、横に置いて、静かにリビングルームに入っていった。  
　ソーはカウチに寝そべり、ソックスを履いた足を反対側の肘掛けに乗せていた。片方の腕を顔に投げかけていて、そのせいで引っ張られたTシャツの裾から腰の肌がわずかに覗き、もう片方の腕はみぞおちのあたりに乗せられている。ロキはしばらくの間、ただ黙ってその姿を見つめた。怯えと混乱、その他のあらゆる種類の感情が胸で渦を巻いていた。  
「どうして僕にこんなに親切にするんだ？」ロキはいきなりそう訊いた。声が震えてしまい、恥ずかしくて頰が熱くなった。  
　ソーは驚いて顔に乗せていた腕を持ち上げた。ロキにまっすぐ視線を向けながら、ゆっくりと起き上がる。「どうしてって⋯⋯、おまえには誰か親切にしてくれる人が必要なように見えたから」  
　ロキはくすんと啜り上げた。視界が滲み、きつく握った手のひらは、また同じ場所に爪が食い込んでいた。「ただ僕をかわいそうに思ったから？」  
　ソーは困った顔をした。「まあ、それも理由のひとつだ。いや、ひとつだった。初めて見たときのおまえときたら、まったくひどい有様だったからな」ソーは片頬でにやっと笑った。  
　ロキはソーを睨みつけた。  
　ソーは真面目な顔に戻って言った。「おまえはどうして俺が親切にすると思うんだ？」  
「全然わかんないよ！」ロキは叫んだ。涙が頰をつたった。「今まで会った人たちはみんな⋯⋯僕がお金を払わなきゃ、何もしてくれなかった。お金とか、他にもいろいろ⋯⋯」ロキはそこで止まって息を吐いた。最初の夜、ベルトに手を伸ばしたときにソーが浮かべた表情を思い出してしまった。固めた拳にさらに力が入る。  
　ソーは悲しそうにロキを見た──憐れむような顔で──ロキは思わず叫んだ。「やめろ！」  
　ソーはカウチから立ち上がり、ため息とともにロキの名前を呼んで、手を差し伸べた。  
　ロキはベッドルームに駆け戻って、ドアを乱暴に閉め、内側から鍵をかけた。ドアから一番離れた部屋の隅にうずくまり、壁に体を押しつけて、膝の間に頭を埋める。音楽の音量が下がり、ソーがドアに向かってくるのが聞こえた。続いてドアノブをガチャガチャと回す音、ソーのため息。  
「ロキ？」  
　ロキは大きくしゃくりあげて膝をぎゅっと抱いた。ソーが身動きする静かな音の後は、くぐもった音楽以外に何も聞こえなくなった。ロキは嗚咽がおさまるのを待ち、それから立ち上がって、ドアの鍵を開けた。ソーは床に座っていた。ぱっと顔をあげ、小さな、探るような目で微笑んでロキを迎える。  
「おいで」ソーはすぐ隣の床をとんとんと叩いた。ロキが座ると、ソーは彼を胸に抱き寄せた。  
「最初はそうだったんだ。最初は、おまえを可哀想に思って、ここに置くことにした。今でもときどき可哀想に思うことはあるんだ。俺の言いたいことはわかるか？ でもそれだけじゃない。俺はおまえと一緒にいるのが好きなんだ。おまえが信じようと信じまいと勝手だけど」  
　ロキはうなずいて、ソーにもう少し近づいて体を丸めた。ソーに脇腹を撫でられると、体から少しずつ力が抜けた。  
「それに、俺は自分のやっていることをあまり誇りに思っていない。そのせいもある。誰かの人生を少しでも良い方向に変えられたら、それでだいぶ気が楽になるんだ。俺の自分勝手な理由が知りたいんなら、そういうことだ」  
　そこまで聞いてロキは顔をあげ、ソーの顔にまた悲しそうな微笑みが浮かんでいるのを見た。ロキは唇を震わせて息を吸い込み、ソーの胸に頭を預けた。ソーに優しく抱きしめられ、やっと安心してゆっくり息を吐いた。  
　二人はためらいがちに体を絡み合わせたまま、しばらくそうやって床に座っていた。やがてコーヒーテーブルの上でソーの携帯電話が鳴り始めた。ソーはため息をついてロキの肩をぽんぽんと叩き、二人は名残惜しげに体を離した。ソーは立ち上がって携帯のメッセージを見た。  
　画面から顔をあげ、ソーはロキに笑いかけた。「一緒にクラブハウスに行くか？」  
　ロキは微笑み返してうなずいた。

\---

　ロキはダーシーと並んでカウチに座り、ソーを眺めていた。ダーシーの声が少しずつ意識から遠ざかっていく。ソーは遠くのテーブルで仲間とカードゲームをしながら、何かヴォルスタッグの言ったことに大きな笑い声をあげていた。  
「なんかそれ、すごく可愛い。私の話全然聞いてないけど、許すわ」  
　瞬きをしてダーシーに視線を戻すと、彼女はにやにやと笑っていた。「え？」  
　ダーシーはふふん、と笑った。「ソーに心底惚れてるのね。あんたって純粋で可愛いわ」  
　ロキは頰がカッと熱くなるのを感じて、ダーシーを睨みつけてそれを誤魔化そうとした。ダーシーは平然と笑い、ロキの腕をつかんだ。  
「そんな顔しなくていいの！ ソーと一緒にいたら、誰だって惚れないでいる方が難しいわよ」  
　ロキはカウチの背もたれに体を預けて、胸の上で腕を組んだ。ソーがカードをテーブルに叩きつけ、勝ち誇った叫びをあげる。同時に友人たちから一斉に抗議の声が上がった。  
　ダーシーはロキのシャツの袖のほころびから飛び出している糸を引っ張った。「ねえ、もうちょっとましな格好したら、少しはチャンスが増えるんじゃない？ こんなお兄ちゃんのお下がりしか持ってない一二歳みたいな服じゃなくてさ」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「これ、本当にお下がりだもの。ソーにもらったんだ」ソーの服を着ること自体は嬉しかったけれど、ダーシーの意見にロキも賛成だった。ここにいると、いつも自分をちっぽけなガキのように感じる。実際ソーもそう思っているのだろう。  
「ふーん」ダーシーはそれだけ言うと、ロキと一緒にソーを眺め始めた。その顔にゆっくりと笑みが浮かび、ロキは次第に不安になってきた。  
「ちょっと来て」ダーシーはいきなりロキの手首をつかみ、テーブルの方に引きずっていった。ソーの隣まで来るとロキの両肩に手を置いて、押し出すように前に立たせる。そして爪先立ちをしてロキの肩越しにソーを見た。  
　ソーは二人を見上げた。「何だ？」  
「はい、私、最近重要なことに気づきました！ この可愛いロキちゃんは、もう何週間もあなたのお古しか着てません。ほんのつい最近までティーネイジャーだった私としては、ボロい服を着てるとどんなに惨めな気分になるか、よーく覚えていまして⋯⋯」  
　ソーはゆっくりと眉をあげた。「何が言いたい？」  
「だから、ロキを買い物に連れて行きたいって言ってんの！」  
　テーブルにいた一同が吹き出した。  
「なるほど」ソーは瞬きをして二人を見た。  
「ま、ダーシーの言うとおりだな」ヴォルスタッグが豪快に笑いながら言った。  
　ロキはどこかに穴でも掘ってもぐりこみたい気分だった。ソーはロキを頭のてっぺんからつま先まで眺め、仲間たちはソーの反応を見守った。  
「いいんじゃないか」ソーはついにそう答えた。二人を何度か見比べてから、ロキをじっと見て、無言でロキの同意を確かめる。ロキは体の前でもじもじと指を動かしながらも、小さくうなずいた。  
　ダーシーが大きく咳払いをして、ソーに向かって眉を上げて見せた。  
「金をよこせって言うんだな」ソーはため息をついた。ダーシーはつま先でぴょんぴょん飛び跳ね、ロキのシャツを引っ張りながら、立ち上がって尻ポケットに手を伸ばすソーを見守る。  
　ソーは黙って財布の中の紙幣を親指で数え、数枚を束にしてロキに差し出した。ロキとダーシーが同時に手を伸ばすと、ソーはいったん手を引っ込め、もう片方の手で財布を握ったまま、二人に人差し指を向けて厳しい声で言った。「買うのは服だけだぞ」  
　二人は熱心にうなずいた。ソーは小さく呻きながらロキに金を渡し、軽くため息をついて椅子に座り直した。ダーシーは静かに喜びの悲鳴を上げ、まだ呆然としているロキをテーブルから引き離した。  
「いくらもらった？」車に乗り込むと同時にダーシーは訊いた。  
　ロキは唇を噛んで、二度目に紙幣の数を数えた。幻を見ているわけじゃないと確かめるために。  
「全部で八百ドル」  
「嘘でしょ！ すごい！」ダーシーは笑い出した。「ハロー、シュガーダディ！」  
　ロキは頰が真っ赤になるのを感じた。紙幣を半分に折って、ジーンズの前のポケットにしまう。ゆっくりと息を吐きながら、ダーシーの車の散らかった床を足でパタパタと叩いた。  
「まずどこに行く？」クラブハウスの駐車場を出ながら、ダーシーは歌うように訊いた。ロキは緊張と興奮の混じった不思議な感覚に満たされて、助手席に深々と背中を沈めた。

\---

　一軒目の店は、ネオンカラーの服であふれていて、あまりロキの好みではなかった。けれど結局そこでジーンズを何本かと、ほとんど透明と言っていいような薄いTシャツを買った。次に行ったのは下着の店だった。というのも、ロキがぶかぶかのボクサーパンツを履いてるのが服の上からでもわかる、とダーシーが言ったからだ。恥ずかしがるロキを笑い飛ばし、彼女はその店で次々とブリーフを投げてよこした。次に靴の店に行くことにした。  
「きゃあ、このベイビーを見て！」ダーシーは黒い革のハイヒールを引っ張り出してロキに見せた。ロキは試着していたブーツから顔を上げて、彼女のにやにや笑いに向かって片眉を上げ、疑問を示した。  
「ちょっと履いてみない？」ダーシーは下唇を噛み、片手でハイヒールを揺らして見せた。  
　ロキもにやりと笑い返して、履きかけの靴を横に置いた。足をハイヒールに滑り込ませ、注意深く立ち上がる。転ばないように棚につかまり、ヒールを履いた自分の足を見下ろした。  
「いいじゃない！」  
「背が高くなりすぎないかな？」  
　ダーシーは鼻で笑って瞳をぐるりと回した。「何言ってんのよ、あんた背は最初から高すぎよ」  
　ロキは笑って革のベンチに座り直した。脚を伸ばし、しばらくヒールの靴を見つめる。　ダーシーは手の上に顎を乗せ、またニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべた。「つまり、ソーに背が高すぎるって思われるのを気にしてるわけね」  
「うるさい」  
　ダーシーはふん、と笑ってロキが試着していた別の靴をつかみ、観察し始めた。  
　ロキはハイヒールを脱ぎ、そばに置いて、指先で腿を何度か軽く叩いた。「それで⋯⋯その、ソーは、どんな女の子が好みなのかな？」  
　ダーシーはまた何もかもお見通しの顔でロキを見た。靴を床におろし、ため息をつきながら髪をかきあげる。  
「そうね、実を言うと、私もよくわからないの。知り合ってから今まで、ソーが誰かとつきあってるのは見たことがないんだ」  
　ロキはあまり希望たっぷりの顔にならないように気をつけながら、ダーシーを見た。  
「もう少し若い頃はかなり遊んでたって話を聞いたことはあるわ。でもただの噂かもね」  
　ロキは黙ってうなずいた。もっと知りたくて、様々な疑問が思い浮かんだ。  
「で、どうする？ ハイヒールは買うの？ 私はヒールに一票だな」

\---

「早く出てきて！ 見せてよ！」  
　ロキが試着室から姿を現すと、すぐ外のベンチに座っていたダーシーは長々と口笛を吹いた。ロキはドアについた全身用の鏡の前に立ち、少し体を捻って、満足げに自分の姿を眺めた。  
「そのパンツ、お尻がすっごく可愛く見える」  
　ロキは髪に指を通した。癖のある黒髪は長く伸び、目に覆いかぶさっていた。  
「ねえねえ、このすぐ近くに知り合いの美容師がいるの。今から行って切ってもらおうよ」  
「本当に？」  
「うん、彼女うまいのよ！ ヒップスター風に切ってもらえるわよ」  
「前はもっと長かったんだ」ロキは憂鬱そうにため息をついて言い、鏡に映った髪をまた引っ張った。  
「そうなの？ なんで短くしちゃったの？」  
「軍隊大好きな奴が里親になったことがあって。無理やりダサいバズカットにされたんだ」  
　ダーシーはひぃっと叫んで自分の髪に手を当てた。「最低な奴！」  
「ま、僕もそのあと野球のバットでそいつのお気に入りの車、ハマーを凹ましてやったから、おあいこだけど」  
　ダーシーはまじまじとロキを見た。  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「僕をダサい髪型にしたあいつが悪いんだ」

\---

　ソーの家に帰る途中、ロキはマクドナルドのトイレで買ったばかりの服に着替えた。家に着くまで、緊張でずっと体が震えていた。ダーシーは後ろにロキを隠すようにして家のドアに近づき、ソーにすぐに見られないように後ろに隠れているように言った。  
「驚かしたほうが楽しいでしょ。私の言う通りにして」  
　ダーシーがドアをノックする間、ロキは唇を噛んでいた。すぐにソーの返事が聞こえた。ダーシーは両手を突き出して、外に出てきそうになるソーを止めた。  
「さあ、ご覧ください。セクシーに生まれ変わったロキです！」  
　ロキはくるりと体を回転させてダーシーの横に立った。緊張して、背中で組んだ両手をねじり合わせていた。  
　ソーは瞬きをしてロキを見た。口をぽかんと開け、何秒か見つめてから、やっと我に返った。かすれた笑い声をあげ、額に手を当てる。「驚いた。なんだかすごく⋯⋯その⋯⋯髪も切ったんだな」  
　ロキは手をあげて、片側だけ短くした髪に触れた。急に恥ずかしくなってきた。「うん⋯⋯」  
「なかなかいいな。いや、すごくいい。すごく⋯⋯似合ってる」ソーは素早く何度か瞬きをして、視線をロキの体に這わせてから、無理やりのように顔に戻した。  
「買い物の袋取ってこなきゃ」ダーシーが会話に割り込んできて、二人とも飛び上がった。ロキは短くうなずいて、ダーシーの後をついて車に向かった。  
　ダーシーは車のトランクにかがみこみながら〝オー・マイ・ゴッド〟と声に出さず、唇だけでロキに言ってみせた。「ソーのあの顔、見た？！」と小声で話しかける。  
「うん」ロキは恥ずかしそうに笑って、袋の取っ手をいくつか腕にかけた。ドアの方をちらりと見ると、ソーはまだそこにぼんやりと立っている。  
「オー・マイ・ゴッド」トランクからいくつかの袋を力を入れて取り上げ、ダーシーは今度はささやき声で言った。残りは全部ロキが持った。二人がドアに近づくと、ぼんやりとしていたソーは慌てていくつか袋を受け取った。  
　ソーは三人の手にある袋を見て笑った。「クローゼットに少し場所を作ってやらないとな」  
　ロキも肩をすくめて小さく笑った。  
　ダーシーがドアを飛び出すようにして帰っていき、ロキは山のような買い物袋を見て、外出の興奮も醒め、急に不安になった。ソーを見上げると、彼はロキに向けていた視線を慌ててテレビ画面へと移した。  
「買いすぎたかな？」ロキは袋の山を指差して言った。  
　ソーが笑い出したのでロキは少し安心した。  
「金をやったのは俺だし、おまえはちゃんとそれを服に使ったんだろう？ 買ったものはみんな気に入ったか？」  
　ソーはロキの顔をじっと見て訊いた。  
　ロキは自分を見下ろしてTシャツの裾を引っ張った。「うん」  
　ソーはにっこり笑った。「よかった」  
「服をしまってくる」  
「手を貸そうか？」  
　ロキはしゃがんで袋の取っ手のいくつかを腕に通した。「うん、お願い」  
　ソーは自分の服を端に寄せて、物置からハンガーをいくつか引っ張り出してきた。ロキの服をハンガーにかけるのも手伝った。  
　ジーンズをハンガーにかけているロキの後ろで、ソーは新しい下着の入った袋を取り上げ、小さな緑色のブリーフをつまみ上げた。そのとき、ロキが振り向いて彼を見た。二人とも一瞬黙ってお互いを見つめ合い、ソーははっと我に返った。彼はブリーフを袋に戻してぎこちなく笑い、ロキに袋ごと手渡した。  
「あ⋯⋯あとはおまえ一人でできそうだな」ソーはそう言ってベッドルームの外に向かった。「どれでも使いたい引き出しを空にして使え。俺は向こうにいる。えーと、じゃあ」咳払いをして部屋を出ると、ソーは細く隙間を残してドアを閉めた。  
　ロキはそこにしばらく立っていた。ソーがテレビをつける音が聞こえた。顔が熱くなっていた。  
　可能性はある。絶対に。ロキは湧き上がってくる笑いを押し殺しながら、その場で音を立てないようにぴょんと飛び跳ねた。それから必死で興奮を抑えて、残りの服をクローゼットにしまった。  
　ハイヒールの靴が入った箱は、一度開けてしばらく眺めてからクローゼットの奥に押し込んだ。まだその靴をソーに気に入ってもらえるかどうか、百パーセント確信が持てなかった。

\---

　ソーの電話の着信音で二人とも目を覚ました。ソーは起き上がり、両足をベッドの横におろしながら電話に出た。いつもよりもっと低くざらついた声で、どうした？ と訊く声が聞こえる。  
「どっちの方向に行ったか見たか？ ⋯⋯わかった、今すぐ行く」  
　ソーは電話を切ってあくびをした。肩越しにロキを振り向く。「シフが家の近くでバンを見つけたらしい。他のメンバーと一緒に様子を見に行くそうだ」  
「ソーも行くの？」  
「ああ」ソーはため息をついて立ち上がり、低く呻きながら伸びをした。部屋の反対側まで歩いて行ってジーンズに脚を通す。ソックスとブーツを手に取るとベッドに戻ってきて、ロキの隣の端に座ってそれを履き始めた。「一、二時間で戻れると思う」  
　ロキはうなずき、ソーの髪が肩にかかって横顔を覆い隠す様子を眺めた。  
　ソーは立ち上がってロキにかがみこみ、手をしっかりとロキの腰に置いた。「おまえはまだ眠ってろ。誰か来てもドアを開けるな」  
　ソーの頭がすっと近づき、気づくとロキのこめかみに唇が押しつけられていた。  
　ソーが離れて歩き出しても、ロキはまだ驚いて瞬きをしていた。ソーはベッドルームのドアまで歩いたところでやっと自分のしたことに気づいたのか、ふと立ち止まった。彼は肩越しに振り返り、二人は一瞬、黙って見つめあった。ソーはさっと目をそらしてまた歩き始めた。  
　家のドアが閉じられる音が聞こえてから、ロキはベッドに仰向けに倒れた。ソーのバイクの音が遠ざかっていく。笑いが泡のように浮きあがってきた。  
　ああ、可能性があるどころじゃない、絶対にいける。

第八章

　ソーは乱暴な動作で髪を洗っていた。大したことではないはずなのに、考えるだけで一日中憂鬱になってしまう出来事が目前に迫っていた。  
　あと二日で三十歳になる。  
　三十になること自体を気にしているのではなかった。正確に言えば、三十になることで時間の過ぎる早さを改めて実感し、そのせいで人生に感じている漠然とした不満が余計に強くなってしまうのが嫌なのだ。  
　そしてその気持ちは、おそらくロキにも少し関係している。あの可愛い顔をした、まだ若い、若すぎるロキ。  
　ロキに服を買うための金を与えたことを、ソーはほとんど後悔しそうになっていた。その理由は純粋に、自分が正気を保てなくなりそうだからだ。とはいえ、あのロキのすっかり自信を取り戻した振る舞いを思い出せば、そんな罪悪感もほんの数秒しか続かない。  
　シャワーの湯を胸に受けながら、ソーはベージュのタイルを見つめた。低く唸り、両手で顔の水滴を払ってからシャワーの栓を閉める。そのあとは何も考えないようにして、髪をねじって水を絞り、タオルで乾かしながらバスタブを出た。  
　もしかしたら、ただ疲れているだけかもしれない。  
　ソーは鏡の曇りを拭き取って、しばらく自分自身を見つめた。短く揃えた髭に指を走らせながら、シンクのカウンターに置いたシェーバー、その隣のロキのかみそりを見る。  
　あまり深く考えず、一気に剃ってしまった。剃り終えてから鏡を見て、ちょっとしたショックを受けたほどだった。髭のない顔は少しだけ若く見えた。  
　ソーはかみそりをゴミ箱に投げ入れ、キャビネットから新しいものを取り出してシンクに置いた。腰にタオルを巻いてバスルームの外に出て、まだシーツの下で丸くなって眠っているロキを起こさないよう、静かに服を身につけた。最後にもう一度だけ、ロキの方を見た。近づいてまたうっかりその頭のてっぺんにキスをしてしまう自分を想像する。欲望は強く、胸が痛くなるほどだった。  
　そうする代わりに部屋を出て、ソーはコーヒーを淹れた。出来上がるのを待ちながら、シリアルを頬張る。そのままベッドルームには戻らず、仕事に行く支度はリビングルームで終えた。家のドアを出るときは、後ろ髪を引かれるような気分に自己嫌悪に陥っていた。

\---

「いいから聞け。〝ベルベット・ラウンジ〟だ」ファンドラルが叫んだ。  
　ソーは壁枠をコンクリートの基礎部分に取り付ける作業の最中だった。うんざりしたようにため息をつきながら釘を数回打ち付け、ハンマーを脇に下ろす。しゃがみこんでいる地面からファンドラルを見上げ、照りつける太陽に目を細めた。  
「いいだろ、それくらい」ファンドラルは肩をすくめて梁のひとつにもたれかかった。「三十歳の誕生日じゃないか！ 三、ゼロ、大きな節目だ！ ここんところもう三年くらいおとなしいパーティしかしてなかっただろ。おい、おまえらもなんとか言えよ」  
「ビュッフェは美味いのか？」隣の壁の木材を準備しながら、ヴォルスタッグが訊いた。  
「味は最高だ、だがもっと大事なことがある。裸の女だ！」  
　ソーは顔に流れる汗を拭って、サングラスの位置を直し、次に釘を打つ位置まで移動した。「派手に大騒ぎはしたくないって言っただろ？ 集まって楽しく飲めればそれでいい」ツールベルトから釘を取り出し、位置を定めてハンマーを握る。  
「あんたが三十になるのをそんなに気にするとは思わなかったわ」反対側の梁にもたれかかってシフが言った。彼女はサングラスを頭の上に押し上げ、片方の眉を上げてソーを見た。  
　ソーは肩をすくめてハンマーを打ちつけ始めた。「気にしてるんじゃない、別に特別扱いしてないだけだ。誕生日だって他と変わらない一日だろ」  
「じゃ、他と変わらない一日にしようぜ、ただしストリッパーとでかいケーキつきの」ファンドラルがまた口を挟んでにやりと笑った。  
「ストリップクラブなんか行ったら俺はかみさんに殺される」何度目かの休憩に向かうヴォルスタッグの作業を引き継ぎながら、ホーガンが後ろから叫んできた。  
「別に言わなきゃいいだろ」とファンドラルが言い、ホーガンとヴォルスタッグは顔を見合わせた。  
　ホーガンが咳払いをして言った。「おまえ、なんでどの女とも一ヶ月以上続かないのかって考えたことあるか？」  
　ファンドラルは瞬きをした。「いや？ なんでだ？」  
「誰もおまえとそれ以上関わるべきじゃないからだ」  
　ソーはハンマーを持つ手を止め、振り向いてファンドラルを見上げた。「ベルベット・ラウンジでも他の店でも、俺はストリップクラブには行きたくない。本気だ」  
　ファンドラルはがっくり肩を落としてその場を離れ、ツールボックスの上にドスンと腰を下ろした。その駄々っ子のような態度に全員が呆れて空を仰ぐ。  
　そのとき、聴きなれたSUVのエンジン音が近づいてきた。クラブの表向きの仕事にオーディンが使っているトレーラーの横に車は止まった。ソーは母親がファストフードの袋を持って運転席から降りてくるのを見た。続いてロキも降りてきた。自分の分の袋を手に持っている。ソーは素早く目をそらして釘を打つ作業に戻った。必要以上に強い力でハンマーを振り下ろす。  
「ふうん、なるほどね」シフが言いながらソーの脇にしゃがんだ。  
「何だ？」  
「そういうわけで髭を剃って、誕生日なんかどうでもいいってふりをしてるのね」  
　ソーは青ざめてシフを見た。にやにやと笑っている友人の顔を睨みながら唾を飲み込む。  
「お兄さん役をしてたら急に年取った気がして、それで落ち込んでたんでしょ」シフは笑って肘でつついてきた。  
　ソーは止めていた息を吐き出して無理やり笑った。「まあ、そうだな」くそっ、それじゃ俺は変態の兄じゃないか。  
　ちょうどそのとき、ロキが近づいてきた。明るい笑顔で、体が透けて見えそうなTシャツに、素肌に直接塗ったのかと思うほど細いジーンズを履いている。「ソー⋯⋯え！ 髭剃ったの？」ロキは驚いて、黒いサングラスの上で眉を持ち上げた。  
「三十歳になるからって動揺してるのよ」シフが代わりに答えた。ああ、何と親切な友人だ。  
　ロキははっとしてソーを見た。「今日が誕生日なの？」  
「木曜日よ」シフが答えた。  
　ソーはまた無理やり笑った。それ以上まともな仕事ができる気がせず、諦めてハンマーを下に置く。「どうした⋯⋯？」  
「ランチを持ってきたんだ」ロキは袋を上げて見せた。  
　おお、と囃し立てる声が一斉に上がり、ソーは友人たちの誰かの頭に何かを投げつけたくなった。「そうか──よし、じゃあこんな木屑だらけな場所じゃなくて、どこかに行って食べよう」  
　ソーは停めてあったトラックにロキを連れて行き、ドアを二つとも開けて風を通しながら運転席に座った。  
「友達と一緒に食べたかったら、僕はソーのお母さんと一緒に食べるよ」ハンバーガーの包み紙の端をいじりながら、ロキは小さな声で言った。  
「ああ、いいんだ──別に、その──あいつら、今日は特別にああやってちょっかい出してくるんだ。おまえのせいじゃない」  
　ロキは少し笑ってハンバーガーにかぶりついた。ソーも同じように食べ始めた。少し離れた場所からチェーンソーやハンマーの音が響いてきて、沈黙は心地よかった。  
「本当に木曜日が誕生日なの？」しばらくしてロキが訊いた。  
「ああ。無視しようとしてたんだけどな。どうやらそれは不可能みたいだ」  
「だから髭を剃ったの？」ロキはピンク色の唇の端を吊り上げて、ほんの少しからかい口調で言った。  
　ソーはポテトを口に詰め込んだまま笑った。「そうかもしれないな、剃った時はあまり深く考えてなかったけど」  
「髭がないとかっこいいよ。でもあってもかっこいい。すごくかっこいい」  
　ソーはさらにポテトを口に詰め込んで、ありがとう、とくぐもった声で言った。熱い風がトラックを吹き抜けていった。  
　ハンバーガーの最後のひとかけらを口に収めた時、ヘイムダルが近づいてくるのが見えた。口にくわえた煙草に火をつけながら歩いてくる。ソーは急いで食べ物を飲み込みながら、袋をくしゃくしゃに丸めて座席の下に突っ込んだ。  
「まずい、俺はもう戻らないと。おまえはここでまだ食べてていいぞ」  
　ロキはうなずき、ソーは顔を近づけてその頰にキスをしたい衝動を必死で堪えなければならなかった。  
　そんな思いを素早く振り払い、ソーはヘイムダルに駆け寄った。短くうなずいて挨拶を交わし、二人は並んで現場に向かった。  
「オーディンからおまえに、何か頼みごとがあるらしい。仕事の後だ、もちろん」  
　ソーは呻きそうになるのをこらえた。「ああ、最高だ」  
「あまりはしゃぐな」ヘイムダルは笑い、タバコを口から離して、ひと口吸うか、というように差し出した。  
　ソーは笑って首を振った。後ろにまとめた束からほつれた髪を撫でつける。「ファンドラルのところに行って叱りつけるか何かしてくれないか？ あいつ今頃、俺の誕生日に呼ぶためにあちこちのストリッパーに電話してるに違いない」  
「なぜ私がそれを止めなきゃいけない？」  
　ソーは笑い声をあげてヘイムダルの腕を軽く叩き、トレーラーに向かった。近づくと、ちょうど母親が出てくるところだった。  
「ロキは裏の俺のトラックでまだ食べてる」  
「わかったわ」身軽にステップを降りながら、彼女は明るい声で答えた。「気をつけてね、スウィートハート」SUVに向かいながらソーに呼びかける。  
「母さんも」ソーも叫び返した。  
　トレーラーの中に入ると、ソーは身震いした。窓にはめ込まれたクーラーがガタガタと音を立てて、狭い空間を冷気で満たしていた。「ヘイムダルから、何か仕事があるって聞いたけど？」  
　オーディンはうなずき、目を通していた書類を脇に置いた。「アーニー・ファウラーのここ三ヶ月の支払い額が足りない。ちょっと行ってきて、優先順位を間違えるなと言ってこい」  
　ソーはうなずいた。体から力が抜けていくような感覚に襲われた。「わかった。いつもの場所にいるかな？」  
「おそらくな」オーディンは面倒くさそうに手を振って言った。  
「じゃ、この現場の後行くよ」  
「頼んだ。用件は以上だ」オーディンは書類に目を戻した。  
　外に出ると、母親のSUV、そしてロキも、とっくに消えていた。ソーは虚しい気分で現場に戻り、友人たちに迎えられて無理やり笑顔を浮かべた。

\---

　アーニーが取引の大半を行うクラブは、〝スニッカードゥードゥル〟という名前だった。ナイトクラブの名前としては世界一馬鹿げているとソーは思っていた。そのレンガ造りの平凡な建物はマットレスの店と古いガソリンスタンドの間にあり、それ以外にはほとんど何もない通り沿いに建っていた。日没前なので、ひび割れた舗装にガラスの破片の散らばる駐車場には、車がほとんど停まっていない。ソーはクラブの古く日焼けした看板の下にバイクを停めた。かつて鮮やかな赤いペンキで書かれていた店の名前は、今ではすっかり色あせたピンク色になっている。  
　思った通り、アーニーのぼろぼろの車がそこにあり、駐車スペースを斜めにはみ出して停まっていた。ソーはバイクを降り、店の中に入って、カウンターをごしごし拭いている化粧の濃い赤毛の女に近づいた。ソーがすぐ近くまで来ると女は顔を上げ、目を見開いた。そしてカウンターの後ろにさっと身を隠した。  
　ソーは呆れて瞳を上に向けた。「アーニー・ファウラーはどこだ」  
　ほつれた髪、続いて滲んだアイラインに囲まれた暗い目が、カウンターの上にのぞいた。「あんた、銃でここを吹き飛ばすんじゃないでしょうね？」  
　ソーは女を安心させるように笑顔を浮かべて見せた。「いや、必要に迫られない限りそんなことはしない。アーニーはどこにいる？」  
「オフィスでウォルトと喋ってるはずよ」彼女は頭を傾けて、メインフロアの奥に続く暗い廊下を指し示した。  
「ありがとう」ソーはまっすぐその方向に向かった。廊下はほぼ真っ暗で、ドアの下の細い隙間から唯一の光がこぼれていた。これがそのオフィスに違いない。ソーはドアを何度か強く叩いた。大きな拳がドア全体をガタガタと揺らした。  
「うるせぇ、マーラ！ 邪魔すんじゃねぇ！ 仕事中だって言っただろうが！」  
「アーニー・ファウラーはそこにいるか？」  
　どすんという音、罵り言葉がいくつか中から聞こえた。ドアが乱暴に開かれ、腹の突き出た、禿げ頭の男が出てきた。背の高さはソーの肩にやっと届く程度で、その怒り狂っていた表情は、ソーのジャケット、次に顔を見て、溶けるように消えた。ソーは男から視線を外してオフィスの中を覗き込んだ。全体的に黒っぽい、いかにも安物の家具が詰め込まれている。格調高い雰囲気を出そうと試みたのかもしれないが、その努力は、マリファナと酒の混じったカビ臭い匂いで台無しになっていた。  
　アーニーを見つけて、ソーはにっこり笑いかけた。顔色が悪く縮れた茶色の髪の男は、ファイルキャビネットの後ろに隠れるようにしてうずくまっていた。ソーはもう一人の男に視線を戻した。  
「おまえはウォルトだな？アーニーと二人で話がしたいんだ。外してもらえるか？ 大事な仕事の話だ」  
　ウォルトは何度か口をぱくぱくさせた。  
　ソーは一歩脇によけ、男を厳しい目で見据えて、指をぱちりと鳴らした。「さっさと行け！」  
　ウォルトはよたよたと部屋を出て行き、ソーは中に足を踏み入れてドアを閉め、鍵をかけた。  
「くそ、くそ、くそっ──」  
　骨ばった手で頭を抱えるアーニーを、ソーはキャビネットにもたれかかって見下ろした。  
「俺が何の用事で来たかわかってるようだな」  
「あんたたちに借りてる金は返す、絶対にだ。もう少し時間がかかるだけなんだ！ 最近景気が悪くてさ⋯⋯」アーニーは床からソーをさっと見上げた。陰気な灰色の目が黒い隈で囲まれている。  
　ソーは微笑んで首を傾けた。「景気は悪くなんかないぞ、アーニー。他の取引先はどこもきちんと支払っている。おまえと違って、自分の商品に手を出したりせずにな」  
「そんなことしてない！ 本当だ、ここんとこ客足が遠のいてるだけなんだ」  
　ソーは冷酷に目を細め、顔を近づけた。彼の口調は穏やかだったが、それでもアーニーはそのひと言ごとに身を竦ませた。「俺を馬鹿だとでも思ってるのか、アーニー。おまえがたった今も薬でぶっ飛んでるのが、俺にわからないとでも思うか？」  
「くそっ」アーニーは泣き声になって歯をガチガチ鳴らし、両手に顔を埋めた。  
「こんなことは今回きりだな？」  
「はい──はいはいはい」  
「よし」ソーは楽しそうに言った。「手を出せ」  
　アーニーはまた顔を上げた。「な──なんだって？」  
「手を出せ！」  
　アーニーはガタガタ震えながら手を差し出した。ソーは片手で彼の手首を、もう片方の手ですべての指をつかんだ。アーニーは泡を吹くように喋り始めた──待て！ 待ってくれ！ 金は払う、明日払う！──ソーは彼の指を後ろにぐっと反り返し、手から彼の顔へと視線を移した。  
　アーニーの手が汗ばみ始めたので仕方なく手首を握り直しながら、ソーは優しく言い聞かせた。「二度と売り物に手を出すな。これはそのことを忘れないようにするための、ちょっとしたプレゼントだ」  
　アーニーの指は、骨の砕けるぞっとするような音を立てて後ろに折れた。男の絶叫がソーの耳の奥でわんわんと反響した。

\---

　家に足を踏み入れると、ロキが顔を輝かせてカウチから笑いかけてきた。体を起こし、ラップトップをパタンと閉じて、コーヒーテーブルに置く。「おかえり！」  
「ただいま」ソーは笑ってジャケットを脱いだ。すでに少し気持ちが軽くなっていた。ブーツを脱ぎ、カウチまで歩いて、あくびをしながらロキの隣にどさりと腰掛ける。  
「何の用事だったの？」ロキはカウチの上で膝をぎゅっと抱えた。  
　ソーは唇をぴくりと震わせた。「ちょっとしたクラブ関係の仕事だ」  
「ふうん」  
　ソーはロキの方に体を傾けてリモコンを取り上げ、ぼんやりとチャンネルを何度か切り替えた。ロキは寄り添ってきて、頭を肩にもたせかけた。ソーはロキに腕を回して脇に引き寄せた。するとロキはソーの腰に腕を巻きつけ、ぎゅっとしがみついてきた。ソーは深くため息をついて、カウチに身を預け、特に見る気もないリアリティ・ショーにチャンネルを合わせた。

\---

　翌朝、仕事に向かおうとしていたソーは、家のドアを開けたところでピタリと足を止めた。道路ごしの真向かいに、あのバンが停まっていた。家の中にいた時は気づかなかったエンジンの深い唸りが、早朝の静かな通りにまるで雷鳴のように響いていた。  
　ソーが反応するよりも早く、バンは走り去ってしまった。  
　ソーは唸り声をあげてドアを乱暴に閉めた。ガレージに走りながら電話を引っ張り出し、最初に出てきた番号にかける。アドレナリンがほとばしるのがわかった。  
「どうしたの？」シフが電話に出た。ソーはガレージのドアを勢いよく開けた。  
「俺の家の目の前に停めてやがった、通りの真向かいに」ソーは唸り声をあげた。バイクに飛び乗り、エンジン音を響かせる。  
　その音でシフの声はほとんどかき消された。「例のバンの話？」  
「俺は今から追う、他のメンバーにも連絡してくれ」ソーはそう言って通話を切り、携帯電話をポケットに突っ込んで走り出した。バンが消えた方角に向かって走り、交差点で目を細めて各方向を見渡す。あたりは薄暗く、見通しが悪かった。  
　あちこちの通りを走り回り、バンがどこにも見つからないまま時間だけが過ぎるうち、怒りの勢いも少しずつ失速していった。ソーは行き止まりの道の真ん中で止まった。舗装道路が雑草の茂る野原にぶつかって唐突に終わり、そのさきの一帯には木がまばらに立っている。  
　ため息をつき、ソーはハンドルバーに力無く突っ伏した。疲労と苛立ちを感じた。携帯が鳴り出し、仕方なく起き上がってポケットから引き出す。  
「死んでたら承知しないわよ、このバカ男」シフがぴしゃりと言った。  
　ソーは疲れた笑い声をあげ、顔を片手でこすった。「俺は無事だ。バンは逃したけどな。俺はなんともない」  
　シフはため息をついた。  
「いつか絶対に捕まるわ」短い沈黙の後、彼女は言った。  
「ああ、絶対にだ。あいつは俺を本気で怒らせた」  
　シフは笑った。「それじゃ、そのときはあんたに最初の一発を譲るわよ」

第九章

「これからはこれを持ち歩きなさい」  
　ロキはフリッガが手のひらに押しつけてきたものを見て目を見開いた。小さな折りたたみナイフ。二人はフリッガとオーディンの家の、バックヤードとその向こうの野原を見渡すポーチで、心地の良い籐椅子に座っていた。  
　ロキはソーのバースデーパーティに何を着て行こうか考えているところだった。うまくことを運びさえすれば、ソーは少なくともブロウジョブくらいはさせてくれるとロキは踏んでいた。  
「いざというとき、自分の身を守れるようにね。どうしても必要になったときに」湿った風が吹き抜け、フリッガの肩にかかる髪を揺らした。  
「今までナイフで誰かを刺したことなんて一度もない」他になんと言っていいかわからず、ロキはそう言った。  
　フリッガは静かに笑った。「そうでしょうね」そう言ってロキの近くに座り直す。彼女はロキの手からナイフを取って、驚くほど物慣れた仕草でさっと刃を出して見せた。それからロキの手のひらに戻した。ロキの指に手を重ね、刃と柄の境目辺りに親指を置くようにして、そっとナイフの柄を握らせる。  
「こうやって握ると、相手から一番距離を取れるの」柔らかい微笑みを浮かべて、彼女はロキの手をぽんぽんと叩いた。椅子に背をもたせかけて続ける。「ちょっと練習しておきなさい。ナイフを握る感覚に慣れておくといいわ」  
　ロキは数秒口をぽかんと開けたあと、もう一度ナイフを折りたたんだ。苦戦した挙句、やっと刃を出すことに成功し、ぱちんという音に思わず身をすくめた。左右の手で交互に握ってナイフを見つめてから、ロキはフリッガを振り向いた。  
「その、あなたは以前にこれで⋯⋯？」ナイフを少し振ってみせる。  
　フリッガは笑い声をあげてアイスティーをもうひと口飲んだ。「私はやらなきゃいけないことをやっただけ」  
　ロキはうなずき、ゆっくり息を吐きながら椅子の背にもたれかかった。

\---

「これは何だ？」ソーはコーヒーテーブルから折りたたみナイフをつまみ上げた。  
「ソーのお母さんがくれたんだ。自分を守らなきゃいけなくなったときのために、これからは持ち歩いた方がいいって」ロキはカウチに寝そべり、腹の上に置いたラップトップのキーボードに指を乗せたまま、肩をすくめた。  
　ソーはロキをちらりと見下ろした。ナイフを手の中でくるりと回してから、諦めたようにため息をついてうなずいて、テーブルの上に落とす。ソーがカウチに座ろうとしたので、ロキは邪魔にならないように脚をどけた。そしてソーが腰掛けて落ち着くと、また脚を伸ばしてソーの膝の上に乗せた。ソーはロキの手首に触れ、指先でそこを優しく揉んだ。  
〈ソーって誰？〉  
　ロキは画面越しにそっとソーを盗み見てから、下唇を噛み、タイプした。  
〈僕が一緒に暮らしてる人〉エンターキーを押す。スクロールすると、もうひとつ質問が表示された。  
〈かっこいい？〉  
　ロキはさらに強く唇を噛んだ。  
〈信じられないくらい〉  
　別のタブをクリックして、またスクロールし始める。  
「ネットでいつも熱心に何してるんだ？」ソーは笑いながら訊いた。  
　ロキはまた肩をすくめて、たくましい腕の男が若くて華奢な男に後ろからのしかかっているGIF画像のところでスクロールを止めた。「別に、いろいろ」急いでログアウトしてラップトップを閉じ、コーヒーテーブルの上に置いて、立ち上がる。「シャワー浴びてくる」  
　ん、とソーが唸り、ロキはベッドルームに向かった。首筋まで熱くなっていた。

\---

　ロキはハイヒールをじっと見てから、首を横に振ってそれをクローゼットの奥に戻した。今夜は止めておこう。かっちりとしたブーツを履いて、クローゼットのドアの内側にある、小さなひびの入った全身鏡を最後にもう一度確認する。ロキは自分の姿に向かって微笑んだ。体をねじり、くるりと回って、ゆるいタンクトップの裾を引っ張ってから、両手を脇腹から腰に滑らせる。  
　リビングルームに出て行く前に、もう一度髪に指を通した。ソーはカウチに座って携帯電話に何やらタイプしていた。肩を落とし、今日は不機嫌でいると決めたような顔をしている。  
「どう？」ロキは明るく声をかけた。ソーは画面から顔をあげ、澄んだ青い目をさっとロキの体に走らせた。  
　彼は一度瞬きをしてから、無理やり視線を引き剥がすようにしてまた電話の画面を見た。「いいな⋯⋯本当に、すごくいい」咳払いをして立ち上がる。「じゃ、出かける準備は出来たか？」  
「うん」  
「ヘルメットを取ってきたら出発だ」  
　ロキはうめき声をあげた。「嘘でしょ」  
「被らなきゃだめだ」  
　ロキは不満げにため息をついてコート掛けまで足音荒く歩いていき、ヘルメットをひったくるように取ってから、ドアに向かった。  
　  
　二人が到着する頃には、パーティはすっかり盛り上がっていた。駐車場とクラブハウスの前の道路にはバイクと車がぎっしり停められ、ソーはその間を縫って進んで、クラブメンバー専用の駐車エリアにバイクを停めた。建物の後ろ、クラブハウスのバックヤードとなっている広い区画で、焚き火の炎が空中高く上がっていた。その周りで古いラジオから流れる音楽に合わせて女たちが踊り、建物の中からは別の音楽がくぐもって聴こえていた。  
「すごい」ロキはヘルメットを脱いで言った。興奮ですでにそわそわしていた。  
　ソーは深くため息をつき、スタンドを蹴ってバイクを立たせた。二人ともバイクを降り、ソーはロキのヘルメットを受け取った。ロキはクラブの入り口に向かったが、ソーはその胸に手を当てて立ち止まらせた。  
「ルールは一つだけだ。酒は飲むな。わかったか？」  
　ロキはソーを見上げて目を瞬かせた。「わかった」でも、一杯くらい飲んでもいいよね。  
　ソーが手を下ろした。胸から下腹へとソーの指がかすめ、その感覚にロキは一瞬気を取られた。けれどすぐにそれを振り払ってクラブの中に走り込み、ダーシーがいるはずのバーにまっすぐ向かった。  
　ラウンジは人でいっぱいだった。知らない顔ばかりで、ソーの友人を見つけることすらできなかった。レザージャケットを着た男はたくさんいたが、そこに描かれる紋章の種類は様々だった。男たちの歓声と煙草の煙に囲まれて、派手なTバック以外は全裸のストリッパーが何人か、テーブルの上で体をくねらせていた。群衆をかき分けてバーにたどり着くと、ロキの見たことのない数人の女がバーで飲み物を出していた。  
「ダーシー！？」  
　ダーシーはバーの下からぴょこんと顔を出し、あたりをきょろきょろ見回してからロキを見つけた。「ロキ！ 来たのね！ ソーがこんなところには遊びに来させないかもと思ってた」  
　ロキはカウンターに身を乗り出した。「何か飲んでいい？」音楽に負けじと声を張り上げる。  
　ダーシーは目を細めて──黒いアイライナーに縁取られた目──彼を見た。「ソーは飲んでいいって言ったの？」  
「ダメだって」ロキはバツの悪そうな笑顔で言った。  
　ダーシーはさらに目を細め、ドリンクの注文を叫んでいる他の誰かを無視して言った。「酒を出したのが私だってことは、ソーに言わないわね？」  
「もちろん言わないよ」  
　ダーシーはにやりとした。「好きな毒を選びなさい、可愛い反抗期の坊や」

\---

　ロキはバスルームを探して、苦痛に耐えながらごった返す廊下をふらふらと歩いた。結局あきらめて外に出て、ひと気のない建物の脇まで行き、ビールの瓶や缶が散らばる雑草の生い茂った一帯を見つけた。ロキはため息をつき、壁にぐったりもたれかかりながら膀胱を空にした。  
「──まじかよ。あいつ？ 女ならここにいくらでもいるっていうのに？」  
「口は口だろ。それにあのロキってやつ、簡単に落ちそうじゃねえか」  
　ロキは建物の角越しに覗き込み、その二人の男が以前見たことのあるクラブの新入りだと気づいた。二人はロキと同じ出口から外に出てきたところだった。ブロンドっぽい髪の方は──ロナルド？ とかいう名前だったはず──前に一度だけ挨拶したのをぼんやりと覚えていた。  
「どうだかな──でもあいつ、ソーに飼われてるか何かじゃねえのか？ 俺だったらあまり手出しする気にならねえな」もう一人の男が言い、癖っ毛の茶色の髪を引っ掻いて、首の横のまだ入れたばかりらしいタトゥーに触った。  
　ロナルド──ロアルド？ そう、ロアルドだ。ロアルドが鼻を鳴らした。「ソーが何だよ。あのムカつくクソ野郎」  
　もう一人が笑い出した。「おまえ、死にてえのか？ 無謀だな」  
　ロキは口をへの字にして唸った。服を整え、出来るだけ落ち着いた足取りで角を曲がって、少し離れて二人の後ろをついていった。  
「こんばんは！」少ししてから声をかけ、走って追いついた。二人が立ち止まって振り向く。ロキも急いで立ち止まり、少し足もとをよろめかせた。息を弾ませて笑う。「やっと知ってる人に会えた！」  
「よお、ロキ」ロアルドは媚びるように笑って言い、もう一人の男は軽くため息をついた。  
　ロキは二人の反応に一切気づいていないように、にっこり笑い返した。「中のバーは人がいっぱいだから諦めたんだ。他に酒が置いてあるところないかな？」  
「ああ、焚き火の横にクーラーがある。俺とマックスも今そこに行こうとしてたんだ」  
「俺はやっぱり中に戻るよ」マックスがまた首のタトゥーをこすりながら言い、クラブハウスに向かって踵を返した。「うまくやれよ」彼は二人にだけ聞こえるようにささやき声で言った。  
「じゃ、俺たち二人だけだな」ロアルドは肩をすくめて言った。  
　ロキははしゃいだ笑い声をあげた。「連れていって」  
　ロキはわざと（半分は本当に）足もとをふらつかせ、あちこちの車にぶつかっては、そのたびにけらけらと笑い声をあげた。ロアルドはロキに腕を回し、体を支えて焚き火まで歩いた。五個のクーラーボックスが一列に並べられ、蓋が開けられて、溶けかけた氷の中に大量の酒の瓶や缶が詰め込まれているのが見えた。  
「何を飲みたい？」  
「なんでも美味しいのを」  
　ロアルドは笑ってかがみこみ、ボトルを二本つかみとって、一本をロキに手渡した。二人は焚き火から少し離れた地面に座った。  
　ロキはボトルからゆっくりと酒を啜って、ロアルドを流し目で見た。わざと上から下まで舐めるように視線を動かす。  
「何だ？」ロアルドは片眉を上げて訊いた。  
「ううん、ただ、今夜は革のジャケットの男がいっぱいいて⋯⋯悪い感じが、すごくいいなと思って」  
「そうか？」  
　ん、と答えながらロキはロアルドの下腹あたりに目を落とした。「正直言って、ソーといてもつまんないんだ」  
　ロアルドは嘲るように笑って、酒をひと口飲んだ。「ああ、昔はワイルドだったってよく聞くけどな──俺は信じてない。昔からお堅いつまんないやつだったんじゃないか」  
　ロキは大袈裟なくらい大声で笑った。  
「じゃ、何でソーとつきあってるんだ？」ロアルドは訊いた。  
「ソーとはそういう関係じゃないよ」ロキは肩をすくめた。「路上で暮らすよりマシなだけだ」  
　ロアルドはふうん、とうなずいた。ロキは酒を飲み干した。手足が温まり、酔いが泡のように広がっていく。空のボトルを振りながら背筋を伸ばしてロアルドを見上げ、「もう一本持ってきてくれる？」と甘えるように言った。  
　ロナルドはすぐ立ち上がり、ロキは空のボトルを脇に放った。少し離れた場所で折りたたみ椅子に座るヴォルスタッグとホーガン、その隣にシフがいるのが見えた。シフはこちらを伺うように見ている。ロアルドが戻ってきて、新しいボトルをロキに手渡し、また隣に座った。前よりも少し体を近づけて。  
　ロキはため息をついて腕を頭の上にあげ、伸びをした。背中が少し痛くなっていた。ロアルドはロキをじっと見た。「もう眠くなったのか？」  
　ロキは力を抜いてふふ、と笑い、またひと口ビールを飲んだ。「全然⋯⋯でもちょっと退屈」  
「踊るか？」ロアルドは顎をしゃくって、焚き火のそばで体を絡めて踊っている二人のストリッパーの方を指した。  
　ロキは鼻にしわを寄せて首を横に振った。「あんなダンスをする為のおっぱいはないし」手を振って言うと、ロアルドは大声で笑いだした。  
　ロキは彼に体を近づけて、ボトルの口を唇に押しつけた。「でも胸なんてなくても、上手にできることがあるよ」そう言ってロキはビールを煽り、ロアルドが唇を舐めるのをまつげ越しに見つめた。  
　ロキはにやりと笑って口からボトルを離した。「口は口、でしょ？」  
　ロアルドは奇妙な表情を一瞬浮かべてから、また笑った。「ああ、その通りだな」  
「もっと人がいないところに行こうよ」  
　ロアルドはさっと周りと見回してから言った。「わかった、行こう」  
　彼はロキの手首をつかんで、駐車場の端まで引っ張っていった。そこには木や草の茂みに覆い隠され、焚き火からも離れて、薄明るい月の光だけに照らされた一画があった。肩越しに振り向いたロキは、ちょうどシフが椅子から立ち上がる瞬間を捉えた。同時に地面に半分埋もれた石にブーツのつま先が引っかかり、足もとがよろめく。思わず叫んでロアルドの背中にもたれかかり、ビールが手から落ちた。ロアルドはロキを引っ張り上げて、そのまま引きずって歩き続けた。  
　木の陰にたどり着くまでの数フィートの間に、ロキはさらにいくつかの石や木の枝につまづいた。やはりダーシーに数ショット多く酒を注いでもらいすぎたかもしれない。ロキはロアルドのジャケットをつかみ、前の方にある木まで引っ張っていって、その幹に彼の体を押しつけた。ぴったりと自分の体をつけて顔を近づけると、唇同士が触れそうになったところでロアルドに押し戻された。  
「口は口って言ったけど、おまえとキスはしねえよ」  
「わかったよ」ロキはむっとして言い返した。「そんな怒らなくてもいいじゃないか」  
　ロアルドは何も言わず、ただ唸ってロキの肩をつかみ、無理やりひざまずかせた。  
　痛い。「乱暴だな」  
「いいからさっさとくわえろよ。何なんだよ──」  
「それにせっかち」ロキは言い、舌打ちしながらロアルドのジーンズのジッパーを下げ始めた。酔いのせいでうまくできない。「僕なんかにブロウジョブしてもらうのが精一杯なのも当然だね」  
「は？」  
「簡単に落ちそうに見えたんだろ？ で、ほら、この通り」ロキは笑い声をあげながらジッパーを勢いよく開いた。  
　いきなり頭を後ろに引っ張られ、ロキは息を弾ませた。髪をつかまれ、捻られて、頭皮に刺すような痛みが走った。  
「おい、何を企んでやがる？」  
「別に、ちょっと楽しいことをしようと──ああっ！」さらに強く髪を引っ張られて、ロキは叫び声をあげた。  
「ロキ！？」  
「ソー！」ロキはひときわ痛々しい声を作って叫んだ。  
　ロアルドはロキを睨みつけ、顎を噛み締めて言った。「てめえ、俺を騙しやがったな、このオカマ野郎──」  
　その瞬間、ソーが飛び込んできた。両脇でぐっと拳を固め、ロキからロアルドにゆっくりと視線を移す。一瞬、時間が止まったように思えた。ソーの瞳に、怒りに燃えあがる本物の炎が見えたような気がした。その姿にロキは背中がぞくぞくして、思わず小さなため息を漏らした。ソーが唸り声をあげて一歩前に踏み出し、ブーツの下で小枝がポキリと骨の砕けるような音を立てる。ロアルドはロキの髪を離し、怯えきった顔で両手を上にあげながら後ずさった。ロキは地面を這うようにしてその場を離れ、ソーは逆にもう一歩近づいた。  
「お、俺はただ──こ、こいつが──」  
　ソーの腕が空を切った。拳がロアルドの顔の真ん中に当たり、続けて二発、みぞおち、顎と殴って、ソーはやっと体を引いた。怒りを全身にみなぎらせるソーの目の前で、ロアルドは木の幹にずるりと体を滑らせてへたりこんだ。  
　ロキは今までの人生で、これほど強く興奮をかきたてられたことはなかった。口もとには自然に笑みが浮かび、目を見開いてソーを見つめる。大きく上下する胸、ロアルドを睨みつける、気迫に満ちた目。  
「てめえ、ぶっ殺してやる」ソーはたったひと言、深くざらついた声でそう言った。ロアルドは身震いして泣き出しそうな声を出した。  
　ソーは振り向き、目を細めてロキを見た。低く唸ってかがみこみ、腕をつかんで立たせる。駐車場を横切って戻る間、ロキの足はまたもつれた。  
「酔ってるな」ソーは低い声で言った。  
「あいつ、ソーをクソ野郎って呼んだ」  
　ソーは立ち止まってロキを見た。「おまえ、何をしたんだ」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「あいつが誰かと、僕にブロウジョブをさせるって話をしてて──それで⋯⋯」  
　ソーはため息をついてまた歩き始めた。「帰るぞ」  
「怒ってるの？」  
「ああ、俺は怒り狂ってるよ、ガキ」  
　ロキは身をすくめ、喉の奥が苦しくなるのを感じながら、ソーに引きずられるようにしてバイクまで戻った。ソーは無言でヘルメットをロキの頭に乱暴にかぶせ、バイクにまたがってエンジンをかけた。  
「さっさと乗れ」  
　ロキは言われた通りにして、ヘルメットの内側ですすりあげながらソーの腰につかまった。家までの道のりは短く、気まずかった。ドライブウェイにバイクが止まるとロキはすぐにヘルメットを脱いで胸の前にしっかり抱え、ソーについて家の中に入った。  
「着替えて寝ろ」ソーはベッドルームのドアをまっすぐ指差して命じた。  
　見えないとわかっていても、ロキはソーの背中に向かってうなずいた。ベッドルームに入り、ヘルメットを床に落としてドアを閉める。涙をこらえながらタンクトップを脱いだ。ジーンズを脱ぎながらベッドに腰掛けようとして、位置を間違えて床に強く尻餅をついてしまった。そのあとはもう涙を抑えられなかった。ロキは膝を抱えて泣き始めた。  
　ソーに嫌われた。もう何もかも終わりだ。  
　何かしなければ、とロキは思った。  
　涙を手の甲で乱暴にぬぐい、ふらつく足で立ち上がる。ジーンズを勢いよくおろし、振り落とそうとして転びそうになりながら、緑色のブリーフだけの姿になった。クローゼットの奥からハイヒールの箱を引っ張り出す。床に座ってヒールに足を滑り込ませ、ドアノブにつかまってふらふらと立ち上がった。なんども転びそうになりながらベッドルームのドアにたどり着き、勢いよく開く。  
　ソーはカウチに座って、顔をしかめてテレビのチャンネルを切り替えていた。ロキを見て、彼は目を大きく見開いた。  
「何やってんだ、おまえ」彼は呻いて片手で両目をこすった。  
「ソーの誕生日をやり直したい」ロキは必死で一歩前に進んだ。少し足がぐらついたが、なんとかまっすぐ立った。  
「ロキ、いいからもう寝ろ」  
「嫌だ、待って──」もう一歩、さらにもう一歩進んだどころで、足首に限界が来た。ロキは大きな音を立てて床に倒れ、同時にこらえきれなくなってしゃくりあげ始めた。  
　くそ、とつぶやいてソーはカウチから立ち上がり、ロキを助け起こした。それからロキの腰に腕を回し、ほとんど抱きかかえるようにしてベッドルームに連れ戻した。  
　ロキをベッドに落とし、床に膝をついてハイヒールを引っ張って脱がせると、ソーは乱暴な動作で寝かせて毛布をかぶせた。ロキはすすりあげ、背を向けて離れようとしたソーの腕にしがみついた。  
　ロキは喉につかえた塊を飲み込み、すっかり惨めな気持ちになって訊いた。「僕を⋯⋯き、嫌いになったの？」  
　ソーは少し表情を和らげた。ベッドの端に座り、ロキの髪に指を通す。「嫌いになるわけないだろ。⋯⋯でも、どうしてあんなことをしたんだ？」  
「あいつがムカついたから」  
　ソーは深くため息をついた。「俺が来なかったらどうするつもりだったんだ」  
　ロキは肩をすくめ、毛布のほつれた糸をいじりながら答えた。「さあ？ あいつのモノを食いちぎって逃げるとか」  
　ソーは笑い、両手に顔を埋めて首を振った。「まったくおまえは」  
　両手をゆっくり下ろして、ソーは大きく息をついた。「もう二度とああいう馬鹿な真似をするな、ロキ。本当に殺されるような面倒に巻き込まれるぞ」  
「あいつを殴ったソーはかっこよかったよ」  
「もう寝る時間だ」ソーは立ち上がろうとしたが、ロキはまたその腕をつかんだ。  
「一緒に寝てくれない？ ソーがいないとよく眠れないんだ」  
　ソーは一瞬彼をじっと見下ろしてから、またため息をつき、腰を下ろしてブーツを脱いだ。ロキの後ろに移動してブランケットの上に横たわり、寝返りをうって向き合ったロキに腕を回す。ロキはソーの胸に抱き寄せられて、「んん⋯⋯」と鼻にかかった満足げな声を出した。頭をソーの顎の下にぴったりとつけて、両腕を二人の体の間で曲げる。大きく息を吸い、胸をソーのコロンの匂いでいっぱいにすると、まぶたが少しずつ重くなるのを感じた。  
「ロキ」  
「なに？」  
「あのハイヒールは何だったんだ？」  
「あれは⋯⋯えーと⋯⋯ああいうの好き？」  
「おまえ自身はどうなんだ？ 自分で履きたくて買ったのか、それともただ俺が喜ぶと思って？」  
　ロキは眉をひそめた。「どういう意味？」  
「まあいい、もう眠れ」  
　ロキはソーに顔を押しつけたままうなずき、言われた通りにした。

\---

　ロキは頭痛と、かなり切迫した尿意のせいで目を覚ました。呻きながら寝返りをうってベッドを抜け出し、ふらふらとバスルームに向かった。電気をつけると、眩しさに思わずうめき声をあげる。膀胱を空にしながら、トイレの上の壁に頭を押しつけて安堵のため息をついた。水を流し、電気を消してベッドルームに戻ろうとして、ロキは目を見開いた。ハイヒールの靴が、無造作に投げられたように床に落ちている。ロキは慌ててそれをかき集め、クローゼットの奥に放り込んだ。自分を罵りながらソーのスウェットパンツを履き、Tシャツを頭からかぶる。リビングルームを通り抜けてダイニングルームに入り、顔をしかめた。日差しは明るく、空は晴れ渡っていて、気分は最悪だった。  
　ソーがキッチンから顔を出し、にっこりと笑った。  
「おはよう！」  
　ロキは呻きながらテーブルの椅子にぐったりと腰を下ろし、腕の上に顔を突っ伏した。  
「もうすぐ朝飯ができる。水でも飲むか？」  
「お願い」ロキはくぐもった声で言った。  
　ソーはくすくす笑った。少し間をおいて、水の入ったコップがロキの前に置かれた。見上げると、ソーは手のひらに痛み止めの錠剤を二つ置いて差し出していた。ロキが受け取ろうとすると、ソーはいったん手を引いた。  
「次に俺が酒を飲むなと言ったら、絶対に飲むな。わかったか？」  
「わかったから早く薬をちょうだい」  
　ソーは笑って錠剤を渡し、キッチンに戻っていった。  
　パンケーキを何枚かとソーセージを盛った皿が目の前に置かれると、ロキは嬉しそうに叫んでシロップのボトルをつかみ、皿の食べ物全部に注いだ。ソーは笑って自分の皿を持って座り、ロキが使い終わるのを辛抱強く待ってからボトルを受け取った。  
　朝食の心地よい沈黙は、ドアのノックの音で破られた。ソーが立ち上がってドアを開けた。近所の住人が、封筒を手に持って立っていた。  
「うちの庭に落ちてたの。風に飛ばされたのかしらね」女性は肩をすくめて言った。  
「ありがとう」  
　ソーは穏やかに言って、若い女性に愛想よく微笑みかけた。彼女が去っていくと、ソーはドアを閉め、封筒をよく見た。ロキも自分の体を抱くように腕を巻きつけて、近寄っていった。中にはカードが入っているらしく、明るい青色の大きな封筒の表には、黒いペンで「THOR」と書いてある。ソーはロキと一度目を合わせてから、注意深く封筒を開いた。カードを引き出すと、「ハッピー・バースデー」と書かれた白い丸い文字が、カラフルな風船に囲まれているのが見えた。ソーはほっとしてカードを開いた。ロキはソーの隣に立ち、肩の近くでそれを読み上げた。  
〝昨日のパーティは楽しかったな。俺を見たか？ 俺はおまえを見た。おまえのすべてを〟  
　ソーは唸り声をあげて両手でカードを折り曲げ、部屋の反対側の壁に叩きつけた。  
「バンに乗ってた奴？」  
「ああ」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から答えた。

第十章

　ソーは怒りに顔を歪ませ、テーブルの真ん中に置かれたしわくちゃのバースデーカードを睨みつけていた。少し気分が落ち着くとすぐに、ソーはメンバーを集めて会議を開いた。全員が前の晩からの二日酔いを引きずっていて、部屋はいつも以上に静まり返っていた。  
　ソーは部屋の奥に立っている新入りたちをちらっと見た。ロアルドはソーと目が合うとぴくりとして顔を背けた。腫れた鼻にはガーゼが貼られ、顎と目の端は痣で紫色になっている。地面にひざまずき、髪をつかまれて上を向かされていたロキ、そのロキにのしかかるように立っていたロアルド。ロキの目に浮かんでいた恐怖（それがたとえ演技だったとしても）を見た瞬間、数ヶ月前にロキを初めて見たとき以来の激しい怒りがソーを襲った。ソーは腹の底から満足感が湧き上がるのを感じながら、テーブルの下で握っていた拳に力を入れた。絶対に口に出して認めることはないが（特にロキに対しては）、ロアルドを叩きのめしたときにロキが自分に向けた、畏怖と憧憬でいっぱいの顔を思い出すと、ソーは少し誇らしい気分になった。ロキが酔っ払った上にわざと危険な行為をしたとわかった後でも、その気分はほんの少ししか損なわれなかった。  
「ただのハッタリかもよ」シフが落ち着いた声で言った。「実際に何を見たのか、具体的なことは何も書いてないじゃない」  
「俺たちを煽ろうとしてるんだろうな」ホーガンが付け加えた。  
　オーディンはゆっくりうなずいた。「これ以上つけあがらせる前に潰さなければな。しかし用心は必要だ」彼はそう言ってソーにじっと視線を注いだ。ソーはため息をつき、体を強張らせるまいとした。  
「街を端から端まで調べる」オーディンが続けた。静かな口調だが、有無を言わせない迫力に満ちている。「裏道の一本、廃墟のひとつも残さず調べろ──こいつが油断しているところを捕まえるんだ。そしていったん捕まえたら、決して逃すな」  
　全員が承知してうなずいた。

\---

　ソーは駐車場に停めていたバイクにまたがった。隣にヘイムダルが立ち、煙草を最後にひと口吸ってから地面に落として、ブーツの先で火をもみ消したところだった。  
「あとは誰を連れて行くんだ？」先に駐車場を出て行くホーガンとシフを見送りながら、ソーは訊いた。早く走り出したくてうずうずしていた。  
「ロアルドだ」ヘイムダルが答えた。目に怒りを浮かべたソーを見て、くすりと笑う。  
「教訓はしっかり学んだようだ。優しくしてやれ。今日は長い一日になるからな」  
　ソーはハッと息を吐いてバイクの座席で身じろぎし、腕を組んだ。「何をグズグズしてんだ、あいつ」  
　ロアルドは一分ほどしてから他のメンバーとともにやってきて、むっつりした顔で自分のバイクにまたがった。跳ねた泥がこびりつき、凹みのある白いロードスターを引きずって、ゆっくりとソーに近づいてくる。彼はヘイムダルを挟んでソーと反対側にバイクをつけて止まった。  
「どこに向かう？」ヘイムダルが言った。  
　ソーは肩を回して背筋を伸ばした。「シフとファンドラルがサイレント・クロウ通りから始めている。俺たちはハイウェイの側から始めて、中間で落ち合う。あの辺りにいくつか農家の廃屋があるから、そこをまず調べる」  
「いい考えだな」  
　ヘイムダルはゆっくりとうなずき、バイクのエンジンをかけた。振動がソーの胸に伝わってくる。ソーは深呼吸をした。新鮮な空気とガソリンの匂いが、少し気持ちを落ち着けてくれた。  
「よし、行くぞ」

\---

　午前二時に家に戻ると、ロキはカウチに座って暗い部屋の中でテレビのチャンネルを切り替えていた。  
「ロキ⋯⋯眠れないのか？」  
　ロキは肩を震わせた。「うん」  
　ソーはあくびをしてジャケットを脱ぎ、コート掛けにかけて、次にブーツを脱いだ。「一緒に寝るか？」  
「うん」ロキはテレビを消した。暗闇に沈んだ部屋を横切って、二人はベッドルームに移動した。ソーがジーンズとシャツを脱ぐ間、ロキはベッドに潜り込んで待ち、ソーが隣に入ってくると、んー、と小さく甘えるような声を出した。ソーはうつ伏せになってロキに顔を向けた。ロキは指先でソーの肩に円を描くように手を動かしていた。  
　うとうとしかけた時、ロキのささやき声が聞こえた。「なんで僕を抱いてくれないの？」  
　柔らかくつぶやくようなロキの質問に、ソーは瞬きをして目を大きく開いた。「何？」  
　ロキの指は円を描き続けていた。瞳に落ちた影がさっと動き、ソーの顔を見上げた。「僕たちは二人とも、本当はそうしたいと思ってる。そうでしょ？」  
「ロキ、おまえはまだ十七歳だ」ソーは困ったように笑いながら言い、ロキの手を振り払った。寝返りをうち、起き上がって、ランプの灯りをつける。  
　ロキは肘をついて頭を起こし、手に顎を乗せて肩をすくめた。「だから？」  
「まず第一に、法律違反だ──」  
　吹き出しそうになったロキに、ソーは付け加えた。「俺にも俺なりに守ると決めたラインがある」  
「今までに会った男は誰も気にしなかったよ」ロキはまだ少し笑いをこらえながら言い返した。  
　ソーはため息をつき、ぎゅっと目を閉じて、指先をまぶたに押しつけた。「おまえ、まだティーネイジャーだろ」  
「だから何だよ！」ロキは叫んだ。「ティーネイジャーだってセックスくらいする」  
　ソーは顎を噛み締め、険しい声で言った。「ああ、そうだ。ティーネイジャーはティーネイジャー同士、ベッドルームとか車の後部座席でじゃれ合うもんだ。二十ドル受け取るためとか、次のバス停まで車に乗せてもらうために、大人の男に体を売ったりしない」  
　ロキはさっと身を引き、何度か素早く目を瞬いてソーを見た。それからくるりと背を向けてベッドを出ると、足音荒く部屋の外に出て行った。ソーは低く呻いて仰向けになり、数分間横になってから、起き上がってロキを探しに出た。ロキはバックヤードの真ん中に立っていた。自分を抱くようにしっかりと腕を体に回し、地面を見つめている。  
「金をもらったから？ 僕が金のために他の男にやらせたのがいけないの？」ロキは後ろに立ったソーに、震える声で訊いた。  
「違う」ソーは息を吐いてロキを胸に抱き寄せ、頭の後ろに頰を押しつけた。柔らかなロキの髪の感触が心地良い。「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない」  
「じゃ、どういう意味だよ」ロキは腕の素肌に爪を食い込ませて叫んだ。  
　ソーは体をいったん離してロキを振り向かせ、正面から向き合った。細い肩を両手で優しくつかみ、自分の気持ちを表す正しい言葉を選ぼうとする。ロキは涙の光る目でソーをじっと見つめ、両手をきつく組み合わせて待った。  
「俺はその類の男たちを大勢見てきたんだ、ロキ。他に頼るもののない子供の弱みにつけこむ、クズみたいな奴らを──」  
　ロキは何か言い返そうとして口を開けたが、ソーは肩に置いた手に力を入れた。「正直に言ってみろ。必要に迫られてなかったとしても、おまえはその男たちと寝たか？」  
　ロキは口をぴったりと閉じた。  
　ソーは手の力を抜いて続けた。「俺はおまえに、ここにいるために何かしなきゃいけないなんて思って欲しくないんだ──俺は⋯⋯俺は、そういうクズ野郎たちと同じになりたくない」  
「ソーは違うよ」ロキは思わず叫び、頭がおかしいんじゃないかと言いたげにソーを見た。「ソーはあんな奴らよりずっといい人だ⋯⋯世界中の誰よりも一番、いい人だよ」  
　ソーは半信半疑の表情で笑い、ロキをまた胸に抱き寄せて、髪に顔を埋めた。「それはどうかな」  
「本当だよ」ロキはソーの腰に抱きついてささやいた。  
　ソーは諦めたようにため息をついて、ロキを一度だけぎゅっと抱きしめてから体を離した。優しくロキの手首をつかみ、ゆっくり家の中へと向かう。「中に入ろう、このままじゃ身体中蚊に食われる」  
　ロキは手首をねじってソーの手を振り解くと、手をつなぎ直し、指を絡めた。二人はそのままベッドルームまで歩いた。ロキはベッドに潜り込み、ソーは反対側に立った。たった今交わした会話のせいで、長いこと感じていた罪悪感が耐え難い大きさまで膨れあがっていた。ロキと寄り添って眠ることを心から楽しんでいたことに対する罪悪感が。  
「俺はカウチで寝る」  
　ロキは起き上がり、不安そうに眉をひそめた。「どうして？」  
「最初から同じベッドで寝たりしちゃいけなかったんだ、それに──」  
「でも僕は一緒に寝たい」  
「俺もだ。だからこそ、そうするべきじゃないんだ」  
　ロキは顔を背けて洟をすすり、枕に手を置き、カバーの皺を伸ばすように撫でた。ソーはため息をついて自分の枕をつかみ、決意が揺らいでしまう前に急いでベッドルームの外に出た。背後でドアを閉めると、ドアノブがカチリと静かな音を立てた。体を引きずるようにしてインクのような暗闇の中を横切り、カウチに寝そべる。手足が重く、胸は締めつけられるように痛かった。ベッドルームからくぐもった泣き声が聞こえてくると、胸の痛みはさらにひどくなった。  
　まともな人間でいようとすることで、逆に人でなしのような気分になる日が来るとは、今まで想像したこともなかった。

\--

〝パッツ・ダイナー〟の駐車場で、ソーは質屋の鉄格子がはめられた窓をぼんやりと眺めていた。シフとティールがその古ぼけた建物の中にいて、この近辺で見慣れない顔や怪しい人物を見かけなかったか店主から聞き出そうとしている。  
　気分は最悪だった。  
　今朝、ロキの様子を見ようとして、ベッドルームのドアに中から鍵がかかっていることに気づいた。ソーがついに本気で怒って着替えが必要だと叫ぶまで、ロキは返事さえしなかった。ドアを開けた後もソーを無視し続け、その朝のほとんどの時間をまるでソーがそこにいないかのように振舞って過ごした。  
　ポケットから着信音が響き、ソーは憂鬱な考えごとから現実に引き戻された。サングラスの内側で目を乱暴にこすりながら電話に出る。「おう、どうした」  
「やあ」スティーブが電話の向こうで言った。「前におまえが話してたバンのことなんだけど、どんな外見だって言ってたっけ？」  
「紺色、スモークつき窓、やや古め。何かあったのか？」  
「いや、変な電話がかかってきてね。トウモロコシ畑の真ん中に乗り捨てられたバンがあるって話だ。おまえが興味を持つんじゃないかと思ってさ」  
　ソーはバイクの上で姿勢を正した。「スティーブ、今どこにいる？」  
「ハイウェイ47沿い、〝HELL IS REAL（地獄は本当にある）〟って看板がついた農場の中」スティーブは言った。電話越しに、風が口笛のような音を立てて吹きすぎるのが聞こえる。  
「数分で着く」ソーはシフとティールにテキストメッセージを送ってから、バイクで走り出した。  
　ハイウェイ沿いを走り、例の看板と路肩に停めてあるスティーブの車を見つけた。畑の端に農場主が立っていて、ソーがバイクを停めるのを見て眉間に深い皺を寄せた。  
「何しに来やがった」農場主は顔つきと同じくらい剣呑な声で言った。「誰もおまえらに俺の農場を嗅ぎ回れなんて頼んでねえぞ」  
　ソーは礼儀正しい笑顔を作って男にうなずきかけた。「やあ、おはよう」  
「失せろ」男は怒鳴った。  
　ソーは一人で静かに笑いながら、トウモロコシの茂みが倒されてできた幅広い道の先に向かった。そして、見つけた。  
　バンはそこにひっそりと停まっていた。以前見たときにもそう感じたように、その車はどこか不吉な気配を漂わせている。スティーブは助手席側の窓に顔を押しつけ、中をのぞきこんでいた。顔の周りを両手で覆い、腕を横に突き出しているせいで、紺色の制服の半袖が、いつもに増してぴっちりと肩の筋肉に引っ張られている。  
　ソーはそこにたどり着くなり錆びかけたバンパーを蹴り上げ、友人を驚愕させた。  
「やめてくれよ」スティーブは飛び上がって叫び、片手で胸をぎゅっと押さえた。  
「悪い」ソーは笑って言った。  
「これか？」  
　ソーはため息をつき、指の関節で車体をこつこつと叩きながら、バンの周囲をひとまわりした。「ああ、確かにこれだ」  
「そうか⋯⋯何とも気味が悪いな⋯⋯あの地獄の看板のせいかもしれないが」スティーブは親指で廃屋のような農場主の家を指した。家の前の芝生に立てられた看板の文字は黒く、白いボードに垂れたペンキが不気味な筋を作っている。HELL IS REAL。  
「そのせいもあるかもしれないな」  
「鍵を開けてやろうか？」  
「ああ、助かる」  
　スティーブが自分の車に戻る間、ソーは自分でも顔を窓につけて中を覗き込んでみた。特に疑わしいものは見えない。食べ物の包みがいくつか落ちている。レシートの類があれば何かに役立つかもしれない⋯⋯　  
　まるで誰かにじっとみられているような、嫌な気持ちが拭いきれなかった。ソーは首に何かが触れているような気がしてそこを指で引っかき、周囲を見回した。トウモロコシ畑と青い空以外には何も見えない。道路のはるか先に次の農場主の家があるだけだ。スティーブが細長い工具を持って駆け戻ってきた。  
「俺がやる」ソーは言った。差し出した手のひらに、スティーブが工具をぱしりと音を立てて置く。ソーは金属の棒をスモークのかかったガラスと窓枠のゴムの間に滑り込ませた。不意に不安が背中を這い上がり、ソーは友人を振り向いた。「少し下がってろ」  
　スティーブは顔をしかめてソーを見たが、それでも言われた通り一歩下がった。「おい、おまえが爆弾に吹き飛ばされて死んだっておまえの母親に伝える役なんて、俺は嫌だぞ」  
　ソーは笑ってドアノブに片手を置き、もう片方の手で棒を左右に動かした。「その口調からすると、俺の母親を怖がってるようだな」  
「九十パーセントくらいの確率で、彼女は俺のキンタマを素手でもぎ取れると思ってるよ。でも実際にその予想が正しいか試したくはない」  
　ソーは首を横に振りながらノブを手前に引いた。ロックの外れる音。細い棒を引き抜き、一瞬ためらって、肩に力を入れた。  
　がちゃっと音がして、ドアがわずかに開く。ソーは注意深くそれを手前に引いた。バンの持ち主にどんな技術があるか、その目的が何なのかはまだ正確につかめていない。すぐには何も起こらないことで緊張はさらに高まった。ドアをしっかりとつかんだまま、車内を見渡す。スティーブが隣に並んで肩越しに覗き込んだ。  
　爆弾も何もないことを確認してから、ソーはほっと息をついて中に入った。ゴミしかないな──そう考えながらブーツのつま先で食べ物の包み紙を蹴った。それから後部座席に移動し、暗い床にある何かに目を止めた。靴の箱。手に取り、よく見えるように後ろのドアも開ける。  
　スティーブも後ろに回ってきて、ソーの隣に座った。「気をつけろよ」  
　ソーは目を細め、箱に書かれた有名なメーカー名を見てから、蓋を開けた。中にあったのは、光沢のある写真の束だった。ソーのバースデーパーティで撮られたものだ。クラブにいた全員の顔が写っていた。家に残っていた父親を除いて。  
　ロキの写真を見つけて、ソーは背中に寒気が広がるのを感じた。ロキの写真は、他の誰よりもたくさんあった。一枚はほんの数フィートほどの距離から撮られたものだった──ショットグラスを唇に押しつけ、頭を後ろに傾けたもの、そしてロキとダーシーがバーカウンターを挟んで笑いあっているもの。  
「おい、その子はまだ十七歳じゃなかったのか？」  
　ソーは無言でスティーブを見た。  
　スティーブは首を横に振った。「ああ、そうだな、そんなことを言ってる場合じゃない」  
　ソーは箱の中身に視線を戻し、写真をかき回して、もう一枚を見つけた。ロキはカメラのレンズをまっすぐ見ていた。にっこりと笑って、頰を薔薇色に染めて。  
　ロキと話さなければ。ロキは敵のすぐそばにいたのだ。  
「ソー」スティーブは険しい声で呼びかけ、ソーの腕を強く握った。  
　ソーは大きく息を吸い込んで、写真をすべて箱に戻し、蓋をした。  
「じゃ、これが本当にそのバンなんだな」  
「ああ」ソーは息を吐きながら深くうなずいた。  
「俺は署に連絡してレッカー車を手配しなきゃならない」  
「構わない、俺はこの写真だけ持っていく」  
　スティーブはうなずき、ソーの肩を叩くと、立ち上がって道路の方に歩いて行った。ソーはまた一人残された。もう一度深呼吸してから、電話を引っ張り出し、オーディンを呼び出す。  
「パーティの話はハッタリじゃなかった。それから、もうバンを探す必要は無い」

第十一章

　遠くからソーのバイクのエンジン音が聞こえてくると同時に、ロキはベッドルームに駆け込み、内側から鍵をかけた。時刻はまだ昼過ぎで、なぜソーがそんなに早く帰ってきたのか知りたい気もしたが、ロキは昨夜のことでまだ腹を立てていた。  
　ベッドに寝そべり、いつものブーツの足音を待つ。エンジン音が途絶えるとすぐにその音は聞こえてきて、まっすぐベッドルームに向かってきた。  
　ソーはドアノブをガチャガチャと回し、苛立った唸り声をあげた。ロキはそれだけでだいぶ気持ちがすっとした。  
「おい、ドアを開けろ！」ソーのくぐもった怒鳴り声が聞こえた。  
　ロキは胸の上で手を組み、黙って天井を見上げた。  
　ソーはドアを殴りつけ、その迫力にロキは思わずびくっと震えた。  
「開けろ、ロキ！」  
　ロキは顔をしかめ、仕方なく起き上がって、のろのろと歩いて行ってドアを開けた。ソーはロキ自身と同じくらい暗い表情をしていた。  
　それからソーはため息をつき、険しかった表情を和らげてドア枠にもたれかかった。「いいか、今のおまえは俺を嫌っているかもしれないが──」  
　ロキは反論しそうになる自分を抑え、両手を拳に固めた。  
「──だが教えてくれ。誰にこの写真を撮られたか覚えてるか？」ソーはそう続け、ジャケットのポケットから写真を取り出してロキの前に掲げた。ロキは瞬きをして写真の中の自分の顔を見て、またソーに視線を戻した。  
「例のバンを今朝見つけたんだ。中にパーティの写真の詰まった箱があった。こんなに近くで顔を撮られてるのはおまえだけなんだ」  
　ロキはもう一度写真を見て、眉をしかめた。「覚えてない」  
　ソーはまたため息をついた。「ちょっとは考えてみてくれないか」  
　ロキはソーの手から写真をひったくると、ベッドに戻り、座って写真を見下ろした。ソーは隣に腰掛け、腿に肘をついて体を前に倒した。  
「その写真をとった奴について、何かひとつでも思い出せることはないか？ どこか様子が変だったとか⋯⋯」  
　ロキは淡々と答えた。「クソ暑いのに革のジャケットを着込んだ男でいっぱいだし、ストリッパーは体を舐め合ってるし、あそこには様子がおかしい奴しかいなかったよ」  
「顔を思い出せないか？ 名前を言ったりは？ 何でもいいから」  
　ロキはしばらく写真を見つめた。何も浮かんでこなかった。「んー⋯⋯覚えてない」  
　ソーは頭をがっくり落として息を吐いた。ロキは突然自分をどうしようもない役立たずのように感じて、くすぶっていた怒りもすっかり忘れてしまった。  
「ごめん」自分にも情けなく聞こえる声でロキは謝った。  
「気にするな」ソーは優しく言った。「おまえが覚えてるだろうとは俺も期待してなかったんだ」顔を上げてロキの手から写真を取り戻し、じっと目を落とす。ソーの親指が写真の中の自分の顎をなぞるのを見て、ロキは手を伸ばし、本物の自分の顎に触れてほしいと言いたくてたまらなくなった。  
「あいつがこんなにおまえの近くにいたのが許せないんだ」  
　ロキは何と答えればいいのかわからず、黙っていた。ソーは額に少し皺を寄せ、遠くを見るような目をして、何事か考えこんでいた。  
「ソーのこと嫌ってないよ」ロキは沈黙を破りたくてそう言った。  
　ソーはロキを見た。口もとが小さく微笑んでいた。手を伸ばし、ロキの首の後ろに手を当てて、脇に抱き寄せる。ロキは柔らかくソーにもたれかかった。両手でソーの腰に抱きつき、顔をソーの首のくぼみにうずめる。深呼吸して汗と革の匂いを吸い込み、思わず幸せな声が出そうになるのをこらえた。  
「それを聞いて安心したよ」ソーはロキをぎゅっと抱いてから手を離した。ロキは物足りなく思いながら座り直した。膝の上で両手を握りしめながら、写真をナイトスタンドに放って立ち上がるソーを見つめる。  
「また出かけなきゃいけないの？」  
「ああ」ソーは言った。「今夜も遅くなると思う。でも母がもうすぐ来てくれるはずだ」  
「わかった」ロキは答えた。ソーに髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でられて、もう少しで猫のように喉を鳴らしそうになった。ソーの指はロキの顎をすっと撫でてから離れていった。もっとそうやって触って欲しくて、ロキの胸は切なさに締めつけられた。ソーはまるで足が床にくっついてしまったように、しばらくそこに静かに立っていた。それから、何も言わずに部屋を出て行った。

\---

　ロキは不満げにため息をついて寝返りを打ち、腹ばいになった。ソーが隣にいないベッドは冷たくて、広すぎる。寝つけないまま、ロキはリビングルームから聞こえるかすかなテレビの音に耳を傾けていた。  
　それから肘をついて起き上がり、ベッドサイドの灯りをつけた。目が慣れるまで何度か瞬きをする。黄色い光に照らされた自分の写真が目に入り、手に取ってみた。何か思い出さなければ。ロキは写真を持った手をベッドの横に投げ出し、また仰向けに倒れ込んだ。  
　ダーシーと酒を飲んでいたのはぼんやりと覚えている。近くに来た数人と話をした。女が一人寄ってきて胸を押しつけてきた──そこまでは思い出せた。  
　手を持ち上げ、写真をもう一度眺める。裏返すと、フィルムのメーカー名がグレーの文字で印刷されていた。  
　ロキは勢いよく起き上がった。  
　写真を横に放り、ベッドを降りてリビングルームに飛び出していく。カウチに座っていたソーは、ドア口に立ったロキを見て、驚いて目を瞬いた。  
「思い出した」  
「本当か？」ソーは姿勢を正して座り直した。  
　ロキはうなずいてソーの隣に座った。「男が近づいてきて、僕の名前を訊いた。それから写真を撮っていいか、と訊いた。使い捨てカメラなんか持ってるから、ちょっと変だなと思ったんだ。でもいいよって答えた。写真を撮りながら何かぶつぶつ言ってたけど、それから⋯⋯どこかに歩いていった」  
「どんな顔だった？」  
　ロキは目をそらし、唇を噛みながら、話す前にもう自信が無くなっていくのを感じた。「サングラスをかけてフードを被ってたから⋯⋯あまりよくわからなかったんだ」くそっ、これじゃ何の役にも立たない。  
　ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの顎を優しくつかみ、また前を向かせた。「いいんだ。背の高さはどうだ、思い出せるか？」  
「僕より少し高いくらいかな」  
　ソーはロキを勇気づけるように、テレビ画面の青い光の中で微笑んだ。それからロキの肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。「よし。それだけでも助かる」  
　ロキはソーに弱々しく笑いかけ、肩を落とした。ソーはそんなロキを抱き寄せて、背中を優しく撫でた。ソーの腕に身を預け、インフォマーシャルの流れる小さなテレビの音に耳を傾けていると、不意にもうひとつのことを思い出した。ロキはまっすぐに座り直した。男の顔が突然はっきりと像を結んで、脳裏に浮かんでいた。  
「傷があった」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。「何？」  
「頰に傷跡があったと思う」  
「どんな傷だ？」  
「大きくてまっすぐな傷」ロキは指先で自分の頬骨から顎に、目に見えない斜めの線を描いた。  
　ソーはうなずき、さらに大きく微笑んだ。「よく思い出した、ロキ。ありがとう」ソーは言い、もう一度ロキをぎゅっと抱きしめた。

\---

　二つのエンジン音が近づいてきて、ロキは起き上がって窓の外を見た。体の下でカウチが軋んで音を立てる。  
「休憩しに来たのかしら」フリッガがつぶやき、少し離れた茶色のリクライニング・シートで、本をまた一ページめくった。  
　ロキはカウチの背に顎を乗せ、手に持った本のことはすっかり忘れて、ソーとオーディンが長いドライブウェイに乗り上げてくるのを眺めた。タイヤに跳ね飛ばされた小石が砂埃を立てている。二人がバイクを止めると、ロキは急いで本に目を落とした。文字を追うが、内容は少しも頭に入ってこない。諦めて本を閉じると、二人が部屋に入ってきた。二人とも憂鬱そうな顔をしている。  
「成果はなかった？」フリッガは気の毒そうな顔を上げ、穏やかな声で二人に話しかけた。  
　オーディンに鋭い目で一瞥され、ロキは身をすくめそうになった。彼はそのまま何も言わず、オフィスに続く狭い廊下を歩いて行った。  
　ソーは唇を引き結んでオーディンの背中を睨みつけた。「だめだった」オーディンのオフィスのドアがバタンと閉じる音が響いてから、ソーは不機嫌な声で答えた。  
　フリッガは椅子の上で身じろぎし、ふうん、とつぶやいて、膝に置いた本を指先でこつこつと叩いた。  
　ソーはため息をついて肩を落とし、ロキに声をかけた。「俺たちは帰った方が良さそうだ」  
　ロキはうなずいて本を閉じた。立ち上がって本棚に本を戻していると、フリッガがソーに近づいて話しかけた。  
「何かあったの？ 大丈夫？」後ろにまとめた束からこぼれ落ちたソーの髪を耳の後ろにかけ、埃を払うように肩に触れながら、フリッガは尋ねた。「お父さんと喧嘩でもしたの？」  
「いつものことだよ」ソーは母親を安心させるように笑った。「心配いらない」  
　ロキが近づいていくと、フリッガは少しこわばった微笑みを浮かべていた。  
　ソーも目は笑っていなかった。「昼飯でも食いにいくか？」  
「二人とも気をつけなさいね」フリッガは心からの笑顔に切り替えて言った。  
「ああ」ソーは母のこめかみに素早くキスをした。  
　二人はフリッガに別れを告げ、ドアの外に出た。ソーはその前にコート掛けからヘルメットを取ってロキに手渡すことを忘れなかった。外は蒸し暑く、雲ひとつない空に熱い太陽が輝き、ロキは一歩足を踏み出すと同時に汗ばみ始めた。  
　ヘルメットを見下ろすと、日差しの反射が目に痛かった。「僕のせい？」  
「何？」  
「喧嘩」ロキはソーを見上げた。「僕のせいで喧嘩したの？」  
　ソーは深くため息をついて、ロキの肩に腕を投げかけ、バイクまで並んで歩いた。「おまえは心配するな、わかったか？」  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。「わかった」  
　ソーはにっこりと笑ってロキの肩を叩き、バイクにまたがった。「よし、行こう。腹が減って死にそうだ」

\---

　この店は冷房が効きすぎだ──ロキは身震いしながらそう思った。レトロ風の丸椅子の上で体を揺すると、クロム塗装の座面で腿が滑った。店は人々の話し声と食器のぶつかる音でいっぱいで、壁の上の方に取り付けられたスピーカーから流れる音楽もほとんど聴こえない。鼻にかかって伸びる歌声から、カントリーミュージックだろうとロキは推測した。カウンター席の隣に座ったソーは、コーヒーを最後にひと口すすり、支払いのために財布を引っ張り出そうとしていた。二人の間には食べ終えた後の皿が重ねられ、髪をきつく結った若いウェイトレスの女性が、背後を通り過ぎざまにそれをさっと持ち去って行った。  
　ロキはランチを終えたばかりのダイナーの壁を見上げ、そこに飾られたライセンスプレートやその他の雑多な小物を眺めた。肩越しに後ろの大きな窓を振り向くと、固まって歩く人々や、狭い道をゆっくり走っていく車が見えた。窓ガラスには青と黄色の文字で〝十二歳以下のお子さんはミルクシェーク無料〟と書かれている。歩道沿いにソーのバイクが停めてあるのも見えた。シートにヘルメットが乗せられている。  
「スーパーに買い出しに行かないとな。家に何もない」ソーがつぶやいた。「でもわざわざ家までトラックを取りに戻ってまた出てくるのは面倒だ」  
　ロキはソーに向き直って肩をすくめた。「じゃあ今夜はピザのデリバリーにしようよ」  
　ソーは笑った。「ピザのデリバリーはつい最近もやったばかりだろ」  
　ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「だから？」  
「俺は三十だ」ソーはわざと深刻な顔をして言い、ロキに向かって片眉を上げてみせた。「誰かさんと違って、毎晩ピザを食ってたら大変なことになる」ソーは大げさにロキの平らな腹をじっと見つめた。  
　ロキは笑い声をあげてソーの腕を叩き、二人はまたしばらく無言になった。ソーはしばらくすると咳払いをして、コーヒーが半分残ったカップを前に押しやり、ロキはまたライセンスプレートを眺め始めた。  
　ふいにソーの手が腰に触れ、ロキは驚いてびくっと体を震わせた。隣を見ると、ソーは険しい表情で前を向いていて、ロキはさらに混乱した。  
「俺が三つまで数えたら」ソーはロキをちらりとも見ずに言い始めた。その声は低く、よく聞き取れなくて耳を近づけたくなるくらいだった。「床に伏せろ。一秒でも遅れるな、そして俺がいいというまで起き上がるな。わかったか？」ロキが反応できずにいると、ソーはさらに腰をぎゅっとつかんで答えを促した。  
　恐怖が体を這い上がってきて、ロキはわかったと伝えるために小さくうなずくことしかできなかった。ソーはゆっくりと息を吸ってロキの腰を離し、財布をいつもと逆のポケットにしまった。  
「一⋯⋯」  
　ロキは唾を飲み込んでテーブルの端をつかんだ。  
「二⋯⋯」  
　ソーが拳銃の撃鉄を起こした。かちり、という音がナイフのようにロキの耳を突き抜ける。  
「三」  
　ロキは床に倒れこみ、ソーは立ち上がって撃ち始めた。銃撃の音が頭にわんわんと響き、ロキは耳を両手で塞いだ。本能的に膝を胸に引き寄せ、可能な限り体を小さく縮める。人々が悲鳴をあげ、ガラスの破片を踏みながら逃げまどう音が聞こえた。ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じた。心臓が激しく脈打ち、その鼓動がつま先まで届いているような気がした。自分の呼吸があまりにも激しく震えていて、他の人々の叫び声さえ聞こえないくらいだった。  
　銃撃の音は始まった時と同じくらい唐突に止んだ。しかしロキが目をこじ開ける気になるまでには数分がかかった。不気味に静まり返ったダイナーの惨状を、ロキはただ呆然と見つめた。外に逃げ出した人もいれば、店の中で電話をかけている人もいた。誰もロキを見ていなかった。  
　ロキは体をねじって振り向き、心臓が止まりそうになった。ソーが床に倒れている。  
「ソー！？」手足が震え、力が入らず、ロキは這いつくばるようにしてソーに近づいた。  
「ロキ」ソーは手が届く場所にロキが近づくと同時に腕をつかんで唸った。「大丈夫か？」  
　ソーの白いTシャツに血のしみが広がっていくのが目に入った。ロキは全身がさっと冷たくなるのを感じた。「ソー、血が出てる」掠れ声で言い、革のジャケットを端を引っ張って、脇腹の小さい、丸い傷口を見る。  
　ソーの呼吸は荒くなっていた。「俺は大丈夫だ」ロキの腕をぎゅっとつかむ。「心配するな」  
　喉の奥が苦しくなり、視界が涙で歪んだ。ソーがまた腕をつかんだ。「ロキ、心配するな」  
　ロキは首を横に振り、小さくすすりあげた。遠くからサイレンが近づいてくる。その音もほとんど耳に入らず、ロキはまたソーの傷に目を向けた。ソーはゆっくり手を上げ、ロキの首の後ろに投げ出すように置いて、自分の方を向かせた。  
「警察が来たら、スティーブを見つけるんだ。おまえの面倒はあいつが見てくれる。わかったか？」  
「わかった」ロキは小声で答えた。  
　ソーは弱々しく笑うと、ロキの首から手を落とした。「俺は多分、もうすぐ気を失う」  
「だめだよ！」ロキの声は掠れ、ソーの胸に置いた両手が震えた。どうすればいいのかわからない。顔を上げると、救急車が店の前に停まるのが見えた。その後ろに何台かパトカーも続いている。ロキはソーに視線を戻し、痛みに歪む顔を見下ろした。救急隊員が駆け込んできて、ロキは後ろに押しやられた。  
　野次馬がダイナーの周りに集まり始め、警察官たちは秩序を保とうと躍起になっていた。その混乱を利用してロキはうまくダイナーを抜け出し、膨れ上がっていく群衆を見回した。パトカーの一台から、見覚えのある顔の男が降りてきた。  
　スティーブは開いた車のドアの内側に立ち、救急車に運び込まれるソーを険しい顔で見ていた。  
「スティーブ？」ロキは震える声で呼びかけながら、両手を握りしめ、人々をかき分けて、車の反対側に近づいた。  
　名前を呼ばれて、スティーブは素早く振り向いた。ロキの顔を見て目を見開く。救急車のドアがバタンと閉じる音が聞こえて、二人は同時にその方向を振り向いた。一瞬の後に救急車は急発進し、サイレンの音を響かせて走り去っていった。ロキはまた泣き出しそうになり、両手の拳に力を入れた。  
「血が出てる」スティーブは車を回り込んでロキに近づきながら、穏やかに話しかけた。ロキは手のひらを見下ろし、そこに切り傷がいくつかあるのを見た。その時になって初めて鋭い痛みを感じた。  
　スティーブが隣に立ち、こわばっているロキの指を引き剥がすようにして、手のひらを完全に開かせた。  
「来い、車に救急箱があるから」スティーブはロキの肩の間に手を置き、車の中に入るよう促した。彼はロキを助手席に座らせると、グローブボックスから救急キットを取り出し、しゃがみこんで消毒綿を切り傷に押しつけ始めた。  
「何があったんだ？」  
　ロキは唇を震わせて息を吐いた。「ソーに床に伏せろって言われて⋯⋯それで⋯⋯」ロキは口ごもってレストランの方を指差した。  
　スティーブはうなずいた。  
　手のひらに刺さっていた小さなガラスの破片をスティーブが抜き取り、ロキはぎゅっと顔をしかめた。「ソーは⋯⋯ソーは大丈夫？」  
　スティーブはロキを見上げて片頬でにやりと笑った。「ああ、大丈夫だと思うよ。あいつは頑丈だからな」  
　ロキは深く息を吸い込んでうなずき、スティーブが正しいことを祈った。スティーブは包帯を取り出し、ロキの両手に巻きつけながら、ふっと笑った。「俺がソーを初めて逮捕したのは、あいつがバイク事故を起こしたときだった」彼はロキをちらりと見上げ、さらに笑った。「あいつ、この静かな小さな街の通りを時速九十マイルでぶっ飛ばしたんだ。それも午前二時──ちなみにべろべろに酔って──停めてあった車に頭から突っ込んだらしい」  
　スティーブは笑い声をあげ、首を横に振った。「あいつは吹っ飛んでいって、気の毒な老婦人の庭のバラの茂みに落ちたけど、どういうわけか切り傷とこすり傷だけでそこから這い出てきた。が、バイクの方はそういうわけにいかなかった⋯⋯」  
　包帯を巻き終え、スティーブはロキの膝を軽く叩いた。「あいつはタフだ、ロキ。弾丸を一発撃ち込まれたくらいじゃくたばらない」  
　ロキは黙ってうなずいた。スティーブの話を聞いても不安は大して変わらなかった。そんな行動をとるソーは想像できない。確かにときどきスピードを出して車の間を縫って走ることはあったけれど、そこまで無謀なことをしたなんてとても信じられなかった。スティーブが救急箱をグローブボックスにしまい、ロキは外に投げ出していた足を車の中に引っ込めた。今のソーは、ロキにビールさえ飲ませようとしないのに。スティーブは外から助手席のドアを閉め、運転席側に回って乗り込んできた。少しためらってから、コンソールを開いて電話を取り出した。  
「ロキ、ソーのお母さんの電話番号はわかるか？」

第十二章

　すべてがぼんやりとしていた。頭上の電気の光が眩しすぎ、耳の内側で響く雑音が余計にひどくなるような気がした。ダイナーでの出来事が一気に蘇ってきて、ベッドから飛び出したくなったが、そうするには体が重すぎた。まるで手足に鉛が詰まっているようだった。  
　視界に母親の顔が映った。フリッガは優しく微笑みかけ、ソーの顔にかかる髪をはらった。母のいつもの仕草が気持ちを落ち着かせてくれた。  
「あなたには心配させられてばかりだわ」  
「ごめん」ソーは視界がぼやける目をこすりながら、掠れた声で答えて少し笑った。目を細め、ベージュの壁の部屋を見回す。「ロキは？」  
「外にいるわ。先にあなたが会える状態かどうか確かめたかったの」  
「ロキは何ともない？」  
「かわいそうに、昨夜は一睡もしてないようだし、心配しすぎで病気になりそうに見えるけど、それ以外は元気よ」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「他のみんなはどうしてる？」  
「全員殺気立ってるわ。相手が誰なのかさえわかればもう少しましなんでしょうけど⋯⋯」  
　ソーはますます眉間に深い皺を寄せた。胃がねじれるような感覚に吐き気がしそうだった。  
　フリッガはまたソーの髪を撫でた。「相手の顔は覚えてる？」  
　ソーは目を細めて霧のかかる記憶をかき分け、詳細を思い出そうとした。「顔に傷痕があった」これはロキのおかげでよく覚えていた特徴だ。「頰に長い切り傷の痕。車は古い白のキャデラックか何かに変えたみたいだ。少なくとも何か大きい車種」  
　フリッガはうなずいた。「いい情報だわ。ロキを呼んできましょうか？」  
　ソーはうなずき、フリッガは彼の腕を軽く叩いてから病室を出て行った。  
　ドアは完全に閉じきる前に勢いよく開いた。ロキは黒い隈のできた目を見開いてソーを見ていた。噛み締めていたらしい唇はピンク色で、両手に包帯を巻いている。  
　ソーは笑って両腕を広げた。ロキは顎を震わせながら無言で近づき、ソーの胸に倒れ込んだ。ソーの首筋に顔を埋めて、静かにすすり泣き始める。ソーは点滴のチューブに気をつけながらロキの体に腕を回し、片手で背中を上下にさすり、もう片方の手で頭の後ろを包んだ。二人はしばらくその体勢のまま動かず、ソーは腕の中で震えるロキに〝しーっ〟と声をかけて落ち着かせようとした。  
　ソーは大きく息を吸うとロキの体を離し、その顔を両手で挟んで濡れた頰を親指で拭った。にやりと笑って言う。「おい、昨日撃たれたのは俺の方だぞ。なんでおまえがそんな死にそうな顔してるんだ？」  
　ロキは泣き笑いして答えた。「ソー、まだ自分の顔を鏡で見てないでしょ？」  
　ソーは笑い出し、ロキを胸に抱き寄せた。目を閉じ、腕にぎゅっと力を入れる。ドアノブの音が聞こえ、片目を薄く開けて、ドア越しに顔を突き出している母親に小さく笑いかけた。  
　ロキはしばらくして体を離し、まだときどきしゃくりあげながら深呼吸をして、頰をごしごしこすった。それから慎重にベッドの端に腰掛けて訊いた。「あとどれくらいここにいなきゃいけないの？」  
　ソーはロキの肌を覆う柔らかい産毛を感じながら、指の背で手首から肘を撫でた。「二、三日だろうな。感染症の疑いがなくなるまで」  
　ロキはうなずいた。  
「一人で大丈夫か？」  
　ロキは小さく洟をすすってからまたうなずいた。  
「よし」  
　フリッガが病室に入ってきた。ソーはロキの腕を軽くゆすり、笑いかけて言った。「水を持ってきてくれないか？」  
　ロキはまたうなずいて立ち上がり、車輪つきの小さなテーブルからプラスチックの水差しを取り上げ、外に出て行った。  
　母親はロキと入れ替わりにベッドの脇に立った。「シフに電話したわ。他の何人かと一緒にあとで寄るって」  
「父さんは？」  
「そのうち来るでしょう」  
　ソーは母親から目をそらし、リストバンドの端をいじった。「母さん、もし父さんが何かしたら──」  
　フリッガはソーの肩に手を置いて自分の方を向かせた。「大丈夫よ、ソー。お父さんがロキに何かするわけないでしょう」  
　ソーは唇を震わせた。「それでも気をつけて見ておいて欲しいんだ、頼む、母さん」  
「そんなにひどい喧嘩をしたの？」フリッガは心配そうな顔で訊いた。  
「かなり」ソーは苦笑して言った。「頼むよ、母さん⋯⋯俺がここを出るまで、二人が顔を合わせないようにしてくれないか」  
　フリッガは唇の片端をきゅっとあげて、息子を安心させるように微笑んだ。優しくソーの手を握る。「もちろんよ、ダーリン」

\---

「おい、花束のひとつもなしか？」ソーはわざとらしく唇を突き出して、入ってきたスティーブを迎えた。  
「いや、実は薔薇の花束を用意したんだが、ちょっと大げさすぎるかと思ってね」スティーブは肩をすくめた。  
　ソーは笑い、スティーブはベッド脇の椅子に腰をおろした。制服姿ではなく、平服のシャツの袖を肘の上までまくっている。その腕を胸の前で組んでスティーブは訊いた。「気分はどうだ？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。「モルヒネを点滴されてるからな。実を言うと、最高の気分だ」  
　スティーブはまた笑ったが、笑い声はすぐに途切れてため息に変わった。「もっとひどいことにもなり得たんだだぞ」  
「銃で撃たれるくらいじゃ大したことないってことか？ 厳しいな」  
　スティーブは天井を仰いだ。「ソー、おまえは満員のレストランの真ん中で銃撃戦をやらかした」  
　そう言われてソーはさすがに真顔になった。「誰か怪我をしたのか？」  
「いや、幸運なことに」  
　ソーはほっと息をついてうなずいた。「よかった」  
「何があったんだ？ ロキは何も見なかったようだが」  
　ソーに鋭い眼差し向けられ、スティーブは無罪を主張するように両手を上げてみせた。「心配するな、ロキを尋問にかけたりはしてない」  
　ソーはほっとした顔になった。「怪しい車がレストランの前を何度か行ったり来たりするのに気づいたんだ──俺たちが中にいるのを確かめてたんだろうな──で、車が路肩に止まった。はっきり顔を見た。あいつが何かを取り出すのが見えて、俺は⋯⋯先に撃たなければならなかったんだ」  
　スティーブはため息をつき、腿の上に両手を滑らせた。「今回はちょっとした問題になるかもしれないぞ」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。「それはあまり心配してない」  
「なぜ心配せずにいられる？」  
　ソーは片方の眉を上げてスティーブを見た。「この街には金さえ貰えば口を閉じる奴がいくらでもいる。それくらいおまえも知ってるだろ？ 何年俺の友達やってんだよ？」  
　スティーブは椅子の上でがっくり肩を落とし、両手で顔を覆った。「違う街に異動になりたいよ」  
「そしたら誰がこの街で俺を逮捕するんだ？ 俺に手錠をかけていい男はおまえだけだ、忘れたのか？」  
　スティーブは首を横に振って笑い声をあげた。「おまえにそんな殺し文句を言われるのは久しぶりで、どんな気分になるのかすっかり忘れてたよ」  
「そんな気分が恋しかっただろ？」ソーは色気たっぷりにウィンクしてみせた。

\---

　ソーはロキの肩につかまり、足を引きずりながら家の中に入った。母親が先に立ってドアを開け、邪魔なものをどけてベッドまで歩き、毛布をめくって二人を待った。ソーは呻きながらベッドに座った。少し動くだけでぐったり疲れ、脇腹に痛みが走った。歯を食いしばって両脚をマットレスにあげ、体の位置をずらす。深いため息とともに頭を枕に沈めると、ロキがブランケットをかけてくれた。部屋の空気は新鮮で、すべてがきちんと片づけられ、ソーが見る限り、五日前よりもずっと綺麗になっていた。  
「家を掃除したのか？」ソーは頭を少しあげて母親を見た。  
「散らかってましたからね。スーパーで買い物もしておいたわよ」  
　ソーは唸ってまた頭を沈めた。  
「私はもう帰るわ。何か必要だったら電話して」フリッガは最後の言葉をロキに向けて言い、ロキは小さくうなずいて彼女に笑いかけた。  
　フリッガは笑い返し、ロキの腕をぎゅっと握ると、またソーの方を見た。「ドクター・フォスターの言いつけ通り、ちゃんと休むのよ」  
　ソーはまた唸った。  
　フリッガはもう一度ロキを見て言った。「ソーに手を焼いたら、そのときも遠慮なく電話してね」  
「うん、わかった」  
　フリッガは笑い声をあげてロキの腕を最後にもう一度握り、出ていった。母親のSUVが去っていき、二人が静けさの中に残されると、ソーは大きなため息をついた。枕の上で首をねじり、ロキを見上げる。ロキは部屋の真ん中で自分を抱きしめるように腕を体に回していた。痛み止めの薬と疲労のせいで頭がぼんやりしたまま、ソーは両腕を開いて、ロキを手招きした。ロキはゆっくり近づいてきて、靴を脱ぎ、注意深くソーの隣に横たわった。ロキが隣に寄り添って肩に頭を乗せると、ソーは満足げに唸った。  
　ロキの髪に鼻先を押しつけ、ソーは言った。「会いたかった」  
　ロキはそれに応えてソーの胸に鼻先をつけ、小声で答えた。「僕が会いに行くと、ソーはいつも寝てた」  
　ソーはまともに返事ができず、「んん⋯⋯」と言いながら、すでにまぶたが重く閉じていくのを感じた。

　目が覚めたときはすでに夕暮れどきで、部屋全体が薄暗くなっていた。静けさの中で、ロキの柔らかな息遣いだけが聞こえていた。ソーはロキを見下ろし、思わず微笑んだ。ロキの体は少し下にずれて、顔をソーの脇の下のくぼみに押しつけ、ソーのTシャツをゆるくつかんでいた。ソーは胸に温かいものが広がるのを感じてため息をつき、全身の力を抜いてベッドに沈みこんだ。痛み止めの効果が切れ始めていて、脇腹の痛みが少し強くなっていたけれど、ロキを起こす気になれなかった。気を紛らわすためにソーはロキの髪をもてあそんだ。絹のような黒い髪の束を、指先に何度も滑らせる。  
　ロキがやっと身動きしたのは、おそらく三十分ほど経った頃だった。頭を持ち上げ、ぼんやりした目を向けるロキに、ソーは微笑みかけた。  
「おはよう」ソーは明るく言い、ロキの髪に差し込んだ指をくるりと回した。「俺のデオドラントの匂いが好きか？」  
　ロキはソーの脇の下をちらっと見てから、咳払いをして、少し恥ずかしそうな顔になった。  
　ソーはそれを見てさらに笑みを広げた。「気持ち良さそうに眠ってたから、動かさなかった」  
　ロキはまた恥ずかしそうに笑った。「いつから起きてたの？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。「少し前」  
「何か欲しいものある？」  
　ソーはもう一度肩をすくめ、脇腹の痛みは無視することにした。まだロキにそばにいて欲しかった。「いや、今はいい」  
　ロキはうなずき、ソーの肩に頭を戻した。  
「俺が入院している間、おまえは一人で何してたんだ？」ソーはロキの手の甲に円を描くように指を動かしながら訊いた。  
「お母さんと一緒にいたよ。掃除を手伝ったり」  
　ずっと伸ばしたままの脚がこわばって痛くなり、ソーは怪我をしていない方の脇腹を下にして横向きになろうとした。痛みに顔を歪めながら、やっと快適な体勢に落ち着き、ため息をつく。  
「大丈夫？ 痛み止めか何か持ってこようか？」  
　ソーは笑い、ロキが飛び出していってしまう前に、手を伸ばして腰を押さえた。「大丈夫だ」  
　ロキは安心して、ソーと同じ枕に頭を乗せたまま、向かい合うように体を動かした。ソーはロキの腰に置いた手に軽く力を入れた。  
「おまえに会いたかった」  
　ロキは笑った。「もうさっき聞いたよ」  
　ソーはにやりとした。「すごく会いたかった、と言いたいんだ」  
　ロキは体を近づけ、ソーの顔を見ずに囁いた。「僕も、すごく会いたかった」  
　ソーはロキの腰を抱き寄せ、顔を押しつけて頬ずりをした。  
「ちくちくする」ロキは笑ってソーの胸に手を置いた。  
「ごめん」ソーはささやき、頭を少しずらしてロキの頰にキスをしてから顔を離した。  
　ロキは小さく息をついた。ソーの胸に触れていた指先が止まった。  
　ソーはロキの腰から腕へと手を滑らせ、首を優しく撫でて、頰を包んだ。頬骨を親指でなぞりながら、ソーはささやいた。「今、すごくおまえにキスしたい気分だ」  
　ロキははっと息を呑んでソーを見上げた。見開いた目が期待に輝いていた。  
　ソーは二人の間にわずかに残っていた距離を詰めて、唇を重ね合わせた。ロキは〝んっ〟と小さく声をあげてソーのシャツをぎゅっと握った。ソーの鼓動は早くなり、耳の奥で大きく響いた。もう少し深いキスを求めて、手をロキの頭の後ろにずらし、少しだけ角度をつける。最初は試すように舌を浅く差し込み、ロキの歯の端を軽く舐めてから、さらに口の奥を探った。ロキが熱心に応えて舌を絡めると、二人とも同時にくぐもった声をあげた。  
　息が続かず、痛みに耐えられなくなって、ソーは仕方なく口を離した。ロキが紙袋から薬を取り出すカサカサという音、続いてキッチンに走っていく音が聞こえる。ロキは水の入ったコップと薬のケースを持ってすぐに戻ってきた。ソーはゆっくりと起き上がり、痛みに顔を歪めながら壁にもたれた。ロキは先にコップを手渡し、次に痛み止めを一錠、ソーの手のひらに乗せた。ソーは冷たい水と一緒に薬を飲み込み、さらに残りの水を一気に飲み干して、コップをロキに返した。  
　ロキはベッドの端に座ってソーを見た。「お腹空いてる？ 何か作るよ⋯⋯缶スープなら。実はそれしか作れないんだ」ロキは口を小さなへの字に曲げて言った。少しピンク色が濃くなった唇のせいで、その表情は余計に可愛らしく見えた。  
　ソーは穏やかに笑ってロキの膝に触れた。「ちょうどスープが飲みたかったところだ」  
　ロキはにっこりして立ち上がり、ナイトスタンドに薬を置いて、コップを持って部屋を出ていった。ステレオのスイッチを入れ、ソーの好きなラジオ局に合わせるロキの姿を、ソーは開いたドア越しに目で追った。自然に微笑みが浮かび、ロキが一度肩越しに振り向いてから視界から消えると、その笑みはさらに深くなった。  
　壁に頭を押しつけ、ゆっくりと目を閉じる。音楽とロキが鍋を取り出す音を聴きながら、ソーは夢見るような微笑みをいつまでも浮かべていた。想像していたほどの罪悪感は感じなかった。

第十三章

　ベッドルームのドア越しに悪態をつくくぐもった声が聞こえてきて、ロキは笑い出した。ドアを指の関節で叩いて声をかける。「手伝おうか？」  
「ああ、頼む」ソーは苛立たしげに答えた。  
　ロキは笑い続けながらベッドルームに入り、ボクサーパンツ一枚でベッドに上半身を投げ出しているソーを見た。両脚はベッドの端に突き出し、足首にスウェットパンツが絡まっている。荒い呼吸で胸が大きく上下し、濡れた髪は毛布の上に広がって、傷痕もむき出しになっていた。ロキは今はそれを見ないようにして、床にかがんでスウェットパンツのウェストのゴム部分をつかんだ。濃いブロンドの柔らかいすね毛をかすめながら、ゆっくりと上に引き上げていく。  
「おまえ、わざとゆっくりやってるだろ」  
「だって気をつけてあげないと。ソーは今すごくデリケートだからね」ロキはそう言ってソーをからかい、覆いかぶさるようにしてスウェットパンツをソーの腿まで引き上げた。ソーはロキの動きに合わせて少し腰を持ち上げたが、ロキはわざと少し近すぎる位置に顔を保ち、そのまま顔を埋めてボクサー越しにソーのペニスをくわえることを想像しながら、ちらりと唇を舐めた。  
「おまえは可愛い看護婦でラッキーだったな。そうじゃなかったら俺はそういう態度には容赦しないところだった」ソーは頭の後ろで腕を組んで苦笑いを浮かべた。  
「僕の態度って？」ロキは笑いながら立ち上がった。ナイトスタンドに置いてあった包帯の箱を持ち上げ、ソーの隣に座る。  
「ホーガンが訪ねてきたあと、こっそりと家を抜け出してバイクに乗ろうとしたのは誰だっけ？ そのせいでその誰かのお母さんに電話しなきゃいけなかったのは誰？」  
　ソーは負けを認めたように黙りこみ、ロキはにやっと笑って箱からガーゼとテープを取り出した。ドクター・ジェーンによれば、ソーの傷は順調に回復しているらしい。少し窪んだ傷痕は綺麗に縫われ、二週間前のようにぞっとするような見た目ではなくなっている。ロキは縫合糸がひっかからないよう、表面が清潔なのを確認しながら、注意深くガーゼを貼った。テープが剥がれないように──そしてソーの腹筋を感じたくて──ガーゼの周囲を指先で何度かなぞる。  
　ソーはため息をついた。「あいつを探しに出かけられないのが辛い」  
　ロキは目を伏せたまま、拗ねた子供のような気分で言った。「僕と一緒にここにいるよりも外に出かけたいの？」  
　ソーは眉をしかめて手を伸ばし、ロキの首の後ろに触れた。「そういう意味じゃないよ、ロキ。あいつがまだどこかにいるのに、そうじゃないふりは出来ないってことだ⋯⋯おまえが撃たれてたかもしれないんだぞ」  
　ロキはため息をついてソーの上にかがみこみ、数インチのところまで顔を近づけた。「じゃ、そいつを殺しに行くなり、何でも好きにするといいよ。十分も歩かないうちにぐったり疲れるような状態じゃなくなってからね」  
　ソーは情けない声をあげて弱々しく足を蹴り上げた。  
「めそめそするな」ロキは囁いてさらに顔を近づけ、鼻先をそっとこすり合わせてから、唇を重ねた。  
　ソーはまた同じような声を出して片手でロキを引き寄せ、もっと深いキスをした。  
　ロキは顔を離し、ベッドの少し離れた場所に移動して、仰向けになった。ソーはゆっくりとロキの後を追った。ロキの腿の間に、ひとまわりたくましい自分の腿を割り入れて、少し息を切らしながら覆いかぶさる。  
「こうすると苦しくないか？」ソーは訊き、ロキの頭の両側に肘をついて、顔を近づけた。  
「こうされるのが好き」ロキは息を弾ませて答えた。ソーの体の横に指をそっと走らせ、それに反応してソーが身震いし、温かな肌に鳥肌を立てるのを見てにっこり笑う。ソーは顔を落としてロキに深く口づけ、逆にロキに身震いをさせた。  
　ソーとのキスは、ロキが想像していた通りだった──ソーの大きな存在に体ごと包み込まれるような気持ちになる。ソーは少しだけ口を離し、何度か深呼吸してから、またキスの続きをした。手はロキの頰を優しく撫で、ロキはソーの背中を上下にゆっくり撫でる。数分後、ソーは軽く顔をしかめて仰向けに倒れ、何度か激しく胸を上下させて息を整えた。  
「くそっ、これしか保たないなんて」  
　ロキは横を向いてソーの胸に手を置き、肩に顔をこすりつけた。「心配しなくていいよ、普通のことだから。男なら誰でもあることだよ」  
　ソーはその言葉にロキの尻をぴしりと叩いて笑い出した。「口が立つな、おまえは」  
　ロキはソーが手を伸ばしやすように腰を捻った。ソーはそこをぎゅっとつかんでロキに甘い声を上げさせた。  
「それにしても、早くバイクに乗りたいな。おまえとどこかに行きたい」しばらくしてソーは唸るようにそう言った。  
　ロキは頭を上げて、拳の上に顎を乗せ、にやりとした。「ベッドかカウチ以外の場所でいちゃいちゃしたいから？」  
　ソーは小さく笑った。「うん、まあ、そうだな。でもそれだけじゃなくて⋯⋯ただ⋯⋯おまえと一緒に過ごしたいんだ」  
「きっと痛み止めでぼーっとしてるからそんなこと言うんだね」ロキはソーの胸に円を描くように指先でなぞった。  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。「本当だ──俺はおまえといるのが好きなんだ」  
「僕も、ソーと一緒にいるのが好きだよ」  
　ロキは体を近づけてまたソーの肩に鼻先をつけた。ソーの使う石鹸の匂いを吸い込むと、胸が温かくなってくる。「愛してる」ソーの肌に唇をつけたままロキは言った。  
　ソーはにっこりと笑い、ロキの手を取って指をしっかり絡ませた。「俺も愛してるよ」  
　ロキはベッドに額を落とし、頰が痛くなってくるくらい大きな笑顔を浮かべた。  
「今のクソみたいな状況が全部片付いたら、やりたいことがある」しばらくしてソーは不意に言った。「一緒にバイクの旅をしよう。二人で、どこでも好きなところへ。楽しいだろうな」  
　ロキは親指を動かしてソーの指を撫でながら、浮かべた微笑みがもっと大きくなるのを感じた。「うん、すごく楽しそうだね」

\---

　ロキはピザの最後の一切れを食べ終えて、コーヒーテーブルに置いた空箱の隣にあるリモコンに手を伸ばした。ソーはロキの下腹を枕にしてうつ伏せになり、両腕で腰をしっかり抱いたままぐっすり眠っていた。ロキの片足はカウチの下に垂れ、もう片方の足はソーの広い胸の下でクッションに押しつけられていた。ロキはカウチの片側のアームレストに背中をもたせかけていて、もう片方のアームレストにはソーの足が乗っていた。その状態で可能な限り前に乗り出すと、ソーは腕にぎゅっと力を入れた。ロキは中指でやっとなんとかリモコンに触れ、近くまで引き寄せてから手に取った。  
　ほっとしてチャンネルを切り替え始める。ソーはロキの薄いTシャツにいったん顔を押しつけて小さく唸り、もう一度ぎゅっと腰を抱いてからまた深い眠りに落ちていった。ロキはソーの乱れた髪に指を通しながらチャンネルを切り替え続け、自然に関するドキュメンタリーを選んでリモコンを床に置いた。  
　ドライブウェイに車が入ってくる音が聞こえたのは、そうやって二十分ほどが過ぎた頃だった。ロキは首を伸ばしてブラインドの隙間から外を覗き、SUVから降りてくるフリッガを見た。  
「まずい」  
　ロキは慌ててソーの肩を揺すった。ソーはまたロキの腰をぎゅっと抱いて、さらに顔を深くロキのみぞおちに埋めるだけで、完全には目を覚まさなかった。  
　フリッガは一度だけドアをノックしてから自分で鍵を開けて家に入ってきた。その間にロキはなんとかソーの腕から抜け出そうとしたのだが、結局間に合わなかった。ロキは歯を噛み締め、恥ずかしさで頰を熱くしながら、ソーの肩をさらに強く揺すった。  
「ソー、起きて！ お母さんが来たよ」ロキは手を伸ばしてソーの脇腹をつねった。「起きてってば！」  
　ソーは唸り声をあげ、やっと顔を上げた。片頬が赤く、まだ寝ぼけ眼で、不思議そうにロキを見あげる。  
「お母さんが来てる」ロキはもう一度言って、ほんの数フィート先に立っているフリッガを目で示した。ソーは何度か目を瞬いて、肩越しに振り向いた。それでやっとはっきり目が覚めたようだった。慌ててロキを離れてカウチの反対側に座り、同時にうっと呻いて脇腹に手を当てた。  
「ちょっとロキを連れだしてもいいかしら？」フリッガは片方の眉を上げて二人を見比べながら、ソーに訊いた。  
　ソーは両手をスウェットパンツのポケットに突っ込み、ろくにフリッガと目も合わせずに素早くうなずいた。ロキはカウチから飛び降りるようにして立ち上がった。やはりフリッガを見ることができないまま、着替えてくる、と呟いてベッドルームに入り、ドアを閉める。  
　ドアを閉めると同時にスウェットパンツとTシャツを脱ぎ捨て、新しいTシャツをかぶり、床に脱ぎ捨ててあった細いジーンズを拾った。それを急いで履くと、バスルームに飛び込んで指を濡らし、乱れていた髪を整えた。ソーの顎髭にひっかかれた赤い跡が顔についているのに気づき、ロキはぎょっとした。それは主に口の周りに残っていたが、いくつかは首や顎にもついていた。  
　口の中で悪態をつきながら、ロキは冷たい水を顔に跳ねかけて、急いでタオルで拭い、ソックスと靴を履いてまた部屋の外に出た。  
　ソーは完全に目を覚ましていた。頰を赤く染めている彼の横に、フリッガが何とも読み取れない表情で立っていた。  
「準備できました」ロキは少し怯えた声で言った。  
「じゃ、行きましょう」フリッガはソーを振り向いて見た。片手で半分目を覆い隠している息子に、「しばらく一人でも大丈夫ね？」と声をかける。  
「イエス、マム」ソーはロキと同じくらい弱々しい声で答えた。  
　フリッガはふっと笑うと彼に背を向けてドアに向かい、そのあとにロキが続いた。ドライブの最初の数分は、息苦しいほどの沈黙の中で過ぎた。エアコンの静かな風音を聴きながら、ロキは何も言うまいとして口を閉じていた。  
「首のそれは、どうしたの？」フリッガはロキの首の横を指差して訊いた。  
　ロキは咳払いをして答えた。「カミソリ負けです。新しいパックを買わなきゃ」  
　フリッガは笑い出し、ロキが初めて見る通りへとスムーズにカーブを切りながら、首を横に振った。「スウィートハート、私はオーディンと四十年近く一緒に暮らしてるのよ。本物のカミソリ負けくらい見たことあるわ」  
　数分後、フリッガはため息をついて言った。「あのね、私が初めてオーディンに出会ったのは十五歳の時だったの。彼は二十四歳だった」  
　ロキは目を見開いて彼女を見た。  
「ハイスクールに入る少し前、彼の噂が耳に入るようになった。その年のはじめ、彼は街に戻ってきてクラブを結成したのね。街中その噂で持ちきりだったけど、私はあまり興味がなかったの。オーディン本人を見るまではね」フリッガはロキをちらりと見た。その顔に夢見るような微笑みを浮かべ、フリッガは視線を前方に戻した。「友達とダイナーにいたら、オーディンとその当時の仲間が入ってきたのよ。私の友達はみんな、殺されるんじゃないかって大騒ぎ──でも私は、彼が今まで見た中で一番ハンサムな男だって、ただそれだけを考えてた。絶対話しかけちゃダメだってみんなに止められたけど、私は耳も貸さなかったわ。彼に近づいて行ったとき、ダイナー中の目が私に集まってたのを覚えてる。彼の肩を叩いて、そしたら彼が振り向いて、で、私は固まっちゃったの」フリッガは笑った。「ただそこに突っ立って、オーディンをじっと見つめてた。全然ダメだったわ。そのうち彼は前を向いて食事の続きを始めたんだけど、どういうわけか、私は彼に何かを言うまでは絶対に立ち去らないって決めていたの。だからカウンター席の、彼の隣に座った。そしたら彼はまた私を見て〝何の用だ〟って凄んだ。それで私、やっと自分の名前を言ったの」  
　ロキはフリッガの横顔を見て、彼女とオーディンがそこまで若かった頃の姿を想像しようとした。「彼は何て言ったの？」  
　フリッガはまたふふっと笑い声をあげた。「彼は私を見て、何歳だって訊いたの。十五って答えたら、笑い出して、数年経ったら電話しろって。それだけ言ってまたハンバーガーを食べだした」  
　ロキは片方の眉をあげて彼女を見た。「それから？」  
「私は仕方なく友達のところに戻った。でも諦めなかったわ。それからは、彼とクラブに関するゴシップは絶対に聞き逃さないように情報を集めた。彼がいるかもしれないパーティとかバーに潜り込んで、 ちょっとでもバイクのエンジンみたいな音が聞こえたら、とにかく追いかけて⋯⋯何度か、本当に彼に会えたこともあったのよ」  
　ロキは吹き出して額に手を当てた。「彼はどう反応したの？ それにあなたの両親は？」  
「私の両親はそのことを知ったとき、それは激怒したわ。私を自宅謹慎にしてみたり、何とか止めようとした。でもその頃になると私は家をこっそり抜け出すのがものすごく上手くなってて、両親がどう思おうと構わなかったの──私はただオーディンが欲しかった、手に入れるまで、誰にも邪魔はさせなかったわ。オーディンの方はと言えば、彼はずっと私を無視してた──でもしばらくすると向こうも私を憎からず思ってるのがわかるようになったの」  
「それから、どうして結婚することになったの？」  
　フリッガの夢見るような微笑みはさらに広がった。「私が十七歳になったある夜、また彼と仲間がいるバーに忍び込んだの──ここから西に三つくらい離れた街にある汚いバーで、世界中からバイカーが集まるような店、ティーネイジャーの女の子が絶対に寄りついちゃいけないようなところよ──そこで彼を探してたら、別のクラブの男たちが私に目を見つけたの。逃げられないところまで追い詰められて、今回ばかりはヘマをやらかしたって覚悟したわ。そこに来たのよ、彼が⋯⋯。すごい乱闘騒ぎが始まってね。私は死に物狂いでそこから逃げ出して、彼のバイクの横で待ってた。彼はしばらくして出てきて、殴られて傷だらけで、馬鹿なことしやがって、って私に叫んで──私は彼にキスをしたの」  
「ワオ」ロキは声をあげて笑った。  
「でしょ⋯⋯そのあとの出来事はあっというま。私の十八の誕生日の数日後に、私たちは結婚したの。両親には永遠に認めないって言われた。で、今こうしてるってわけ」  
「だから⋯⋯」  
「だから」フリッガは言った。「もしあなたたちが、さっきのことを私が許さないと思ってるなら⋯⋯そんなことはないわ。私には、とてもそんなことを言う資格はないものね」そして続けた。「それにソーのことも、あの子があなたをどんなに大事に思ってるかもよく知ってる。あなたがソーを大事に思っていることもね。だから何も心配はしていないわ」  
　ロキはうなずき、やっと緊張を解いて助手席の背にもたれかかった。  
　ドライブはもうしばらく続き、空がほとんど暗くなった頃、車は射撃場の駐車場に入った。  
「ここに何の用事があるの？」ロキはフロントガラス越しにライトアップされた看板を見上げた。  
　フリッガはシートベルトを外し、膝にバッグを乗せて、何かを探しながら言った。「前に家の中のどこにソーが拳銃を隠してるか教えたのを覚えてる？」  
「うん」  
「じゃ、今日はその使い方を教えるわ」  
　ロキは瞬きをして彼女を見た。

\---

　フリッガはロキの両手を正しい位置に導き、優しく教えた。  
「そう。いつでも撃っていいわよ」そう言って彼女はヘッドフォンをロキにかぶせ、一歩後ろに下がった。  
　ロキは大きく息を吸い、しばらく標的を見つめた。あの男のイメージ──不気味な微笑みと頰の傷──そしてダイナーの床に血を流して倒れていたソーの姿がよみがえり、突然、怒りが吐き気のように喉にこみ上げてきた。  
　ロキは深呼吸して引き金を引き、ハンドガンの銃弾を薄い板の標的にすべて撃ち込んだ。銃撃の音がヘッドフォン越しにくぐもって聞こえる。  
　震える両手で銃を下ろし、目の前の台に注意深く置く。標的は穴だらけになり、いくつかは人型の輪郭の外にそれていたが、ほとんどがなんとか内側を撃ち抜いていた。  
　フリッガはロキに近づき、肩に手を置いた。「よくできたわ。次はショットガンを試してみる？」

\---

　帰宅すると、ソーはカウチで気絶したように眠っていた。片足が横にはみ出て、片腕で顔を覆っている。ロキはドアのところで靴を脱ぎ、ブラインドを閉じて回り、ピザの空箱をゴミ箱に捨てた。家の中をひと通り確認してから、ソーの側に戻った。正面にしゃがみこみ、そっとゆり起こす。  
「ん、帰ってきたのか」ソーは掠れた声で言った。  
「うん」ロキは顔を近づけて素早くキスをした。「気分はどう？」  
「疲れた」ソーは頭の上に両手を伸ばし、大きな声であくびをしてから、カウチにまた体を沈めた。「母さんと何をしてたんだ？」  
　ロキはソーに本当のことを言って良いのかどうかわからず、肩をすくめた。「ちょっと出かけただけ」  
　ソーはそれでじゅうぶんな答えだと受け取ったらしく、ただ唸った。「何か言ってたか？ その、さっきの⋯⋯」  
　ロキは笑ってソーの胸に頭を乗せた。「全然怒ってなかったよ。ソーのお父さんと出会ったときのことを話してくれた」  
　ソーはにっこりとして、小さく笑い出した。「そんな話を？」  
　ロキはうなずいた。「もう寝る？」  
「ああ」  
　ロキはソーをカウチから助け起こして、ベッドルームまで支えて歩いた。ソーはスウェットパンツを脱ぎ捨て、隣で上下の服を脱いでブリーフ一枚になるロキを微笑みながら見ていた。ロキは電気を消して毛布の下に潜り込み、ソーの怪我をしていない側にくっついて、胸に頭を乗せた。ソーはロキの肩に腕を回した。  
「愛してる」ソーはつぶやき、ロキの頭に軽くキスをした。  
「僕も」ロキは答え、頭を傾けてソーの肌に押しつけた。

第十四章

　ソーは苛立ちに唸りながら芝刈り機のエンジンを切った。傷口が痛み、強い日差しが裸の背中に照りつけ、全身汗まみれだった。ロキはフロントドアのポーチから彼を非難するように見つめていた。黒いTシャツとジーンズのせいで、ロキの肌はいつもよりさらに際立って白く見える。ソーは蒸し暑い空気を吸い込み、脇腹を押さえながら芝刈り機をガレージにしまった。そのすぐ後にロキが続いた。  
「満足した？」ロキがきつい口調で言った。「それか、次に草むしりでもして本当にくたばりたい？」  
　ソーは瞳をぐるりと回してロキに向き直った。「俺はそんな簡単にくたばらない。ジェーンだってそろそろ動き回っていいって言ってただろ？ それに窓からただ見てる方がよっぽど死にそうになる、芝生はそれくらいひどかった」  
　ロキは短くため息をついた。「いいからもう家の中に入ってきてよ」  
　ソーの口の端でにやりと笑った。「キスしてくれたら」  
　ロキは呆れて上を向いてから、ソーに近づいて顔を両手でつかみ、思い切り濃厚なキスをした。二人の唇はちゅっと大きな音を立てて離れ、ロキは両手をジーンズで拭いながら後ずさりをして言った。「ほら、中に入って」  
「イエス、サー」  
　ロキは先に立って歩き、ソーはガレージのドアを閉めて、いつもと変わらないように見える家の前の通りを見回した。何もないように見えても、あまり安心はできなかった。  
「シャワーを浴びたい」家のドアを蹴って閉めながら、ソーは言った。ロキはわざと冷たく笑い、ソーはその背後に近づいて、後ろから抱きしめて肩に顎を乗せた。「でもなんだか力が入らないな。誰かが一緒に入ってくれないと。俺がバスタブの中で倒れたら大変だろ」  
「ああ、どっちにしても僕もシャワーが必要だけどね。汗まみれの男がやたらベタベタしてくるから」  
　ソーは笑ってロキの首にわざと顔をこすりつけ、ロキはソーの腕の中でもがいた。バスルームに導く途中、ソーはロキにキスを浴びせながらシャツを脱がせた。ロキはいったんソーを押しやってシャワーの湯を出し、ソーはそのすきに前にかがんだロキの尻を片手でつかんだ。  
　ロキは思わず笑い出しながら、シンクを背にまっすぐ立った。ソーの腕がロキを抱き寄せる。片手が背中から上に滑り、首の後ろを包む。ロキは幸せそうに微笑んでソーを見つめた。ソーも同じ微笑みを返した。  
　顔を近づけて唇を重ねながら、ソーはもう片方の手を二人の体の間に差し込み、ロキのジーンズの前を開き始めていた。開いたジッパーの隙間に指を滑り込ませ、ロキの小さな黒いブリーフ越しに固くなりつつあるペニスを手のひらで包む。ロキはソーの口の中で喘いだ。ロキの腰はソーの手のひらにこすりつけるように動き、両手はソーの汗で濡れた胸に触れた。ソーはロキのペニスをぎゅっとつかんでもう一度ロキの喉から甘い喘ぎ声を引き出し、いったん体を離して、ロキのジーンズと下着を細い腰からひきおろし始めた。ロキは脱がせやすいように脚を動かし、勢いよく蹴って服を振り落とすと、すぐにソーのショートパンツの前ボタンに手を伸ばした。引き裂きそうな勢いでそこを開き、押し下げる。ソーはその下にボクサーを履いてなくて良かった、と心から思いながら服を振り落とし、ロキは解放されたペニスを柔らかく両手で包んだ。  
　ソーはゆっくり息を吐いてロキと額を合わせた。ロキは試すように、けれど熱心にソーのペニスを上下に扱き始めた。たちまち固くなっていく太い軸に対して、ロキの白い指はとても繊細に見える。親指が先端を撫で、黒いネイルが蛍光灯を映して光った。  
　そこでロキは突然手を離した。急にその心地良い感触を失い、ソーは不満げな唸り声をあげた。  
「水がもったいない」ロキはソーを焦らすように言った。腹立たしいほど美しい笑顔を浮かべて、ソーの腕をすり抜け、バスタブに入ってシャワーカーテンの向こうに消えてしまう。ソーは即座に後を追った。胸をロキの背中にぴったりとつけて両手で腰をつかみ、唇を首に押しつけたまま、温かいシャワーに打たれる。  
　ロキはため息をついて片手を後ろに伸ばし、ソーの髪に絡めた。腰を後ろに押し出して、ソーのペニスがちょうど尻の谷間に押しつけられるようにする。ソーは唸り声をあげてペニスをそこにすりつけた。片腕をロキの腰に巻きつけて密着できるようにしながら、もう片方の手をロキのペニスに伸ばし、返ってくる小さな喘ぎ声を楽しむ。ソーはゆっくり腰を揺すり上げた。濡れた肌の間でペニスが滑りやすくなっていて、ロキの細い体にそれが沈み込んでいく光景をはっきりと想像できた。この生意気な小さな尻たぶを押し開いて、太いペニスを受け入れさせたら⋯⋯生々しいイメージが広がり、ソーはロキの肌に口を押しつけて荒く息をついた。さらに強く腰をこすりあげるうちに、睾丸がきゅっとせり上がってくるのがわかった。  
「まだ出さないで」ロキは息を弾ませて、ソーの腰を抑えた。「まだだめ」  
　ソーは無理やり体を引き、奥歯を噛み締めて壁から突き出しているシャワーの根元をつかんだ。ロキはソーに向き直り、石鹸受けの隣にとりつけたリングから小さなタオルを取り上げた。水で濡らし、ボディウォッシュをたっぷりつける。タオルが泡だらけになると、ロキは上気した顔で満足げに微笑んだ。ロキはソーの胸をタオルで洗い、次に下腹へ進み──しばらく鍛えていないために少し柔らかくなっている──また上に手を動かした。赤く盛り上がっている傷痕の部分は注意深く洗い、ごく軽くタオルを滑らせただけで、その次に進んだ。両腕を何度か往復してから、一歩近づいて──ペニスが触れ合う──泡だらけのタオルをソーの背中に滑らせた。ソーはまたロキの頭の後ろに手を添えて引き寄せた。二人の開いた唇が重なり、熱く荒い息と舌が絡み合った。ロキの両手は止まり、タオルは浴槽に濡れた音を立てて落ちた。  
　ロキは吐息を震わせて唇を舐め、手についた石鹸を流した。ソーに笑いかけながらシャンプーのボトルをつかみ、手のひらに少し出す。ソーは微笑み返して頭を前に差し出した。ロキの指先が頭皮に押しつけられ、マッサージしながら髪を洗い始めて、ソーはその気持ち良さに思わず呻いた。  
「これからは毎日おまえに髪を洗ってもらう」ソーはそうため息をつきながら言い、片手でロキの腰をつかんだ。  
　ロキはふふっと笑って、ソーの頭全体に指先を走らせた。絶妙な圧力が心地良い刺激となって広がっていく。  
「ああ、くそっ」ソーは呻いた。  
「流すよ」ロキはささやいて手を離した。ソーは唸ってロキを壁に押しつけ、自分がシャワーの真下に立つようにした。頭を仰け反らせると、温かい湯が髪から背中へと流れ落ちていった。ロキは両手でソーの胸を撫でた。  
「これで全部きれいになった」ソーが頭をまっすぐに戻すと、ロキは言った。ロキの呼吸は浅くなっていて、ペニスはソーの腰のあたりで焦ったそうに震えていた。  
「よし、出るぞ」  
　水滴が落ちない程度にタオルを使うと、二人は抱き合ってお互いの身体中に触れながら、ベッドルームに向かった。ロキはソーの肩を押してベッドの端に座らせ、その前にひざまずいた。ソーは思わず唸り声をあげ、腿を開き、ロキがもっと近づけるようにした。ロキの手がペニスをつかみ、上下に動いて少し前までの固さを取り戻すにつれて、ソーの呼吸はますます荒くなった。  
「僕がどんなにずっとこうしたかったか、ソーには想像もつかないだろうね」ロキは絹のように柔らかな声で言った。ロキの舌先が先端の滲みをそっと舐めとり、ソーは身震いをした。ロキは続けてそこに優しく唇を押しつけた。たっぷり時間をかけて、根元から先端までをピンク色の舌で舐め上げて全体を濡らし、同時に陰嚢を柔らかく揉む。歯を唇の内側に包んで上からゆっくり口に含む頃には、ソーの内腿は震え始めていた。  
「くそっ」ソーは叫び、頭を後ろに投げ出して、刺激に応えるように腰を前に突き出した。最後に同じことをしたのはいつか思い出せないくらい前のことだったが、こんな気持ちの良いものをずっと味わっていなかったなんて、自分は頭がおかしかったんじゃないかという気がしてきた。  
　ロキは奥まで飲み込みすぎて喉を詰まらせ、勢いよく口を離すと咳き込み始めた。目に涙をにじませ、「ごめん」と苦しげに言う。  
　ソーは笑い、ロキのまつ毛の下にこぼれた涙を親指で拭った。「謝らなくていい。おまえは最高だ」  
　ロキはさらに軽く咳き込み、何度か瞬きながらソーを見上げて息を整え、また唇を開いてペニスを迎え入れた。口に入りきらない部分を手で包み、頰をくぼませて吸い付きながら、頭を上下に動かす。ソーの脚は震え、指先はベッドカバーをきつくつかんだ。濡れた熱い口の奥にペニスを思い切り突っ込みたいと全身が叫び、前に動かしそうになる腰を必死で抑える。ソーは息を切らしながら、どんなに気持ちいいか伝える言葉と、ロキの名前とを途切れ途切れに繰り返した。ロキはくぐもった甘い声をあげながら口を動かし続け、さらに激しい快感の波が押し寄せてきて、ソーの指先もつま先も感覚がなくなり始めた。ソーはいつの間にか閉じてしまっていた目を意識して開き、脚の間で動くロキの黒髪の頭を見下ろした。ロキは一瞬だけ止まり、ソーの手をベッドカバーから引き剥がして、自分の頭の上に導いた。  
「くそっ」ソーは呻いた。片手をロキの髪に絡ませ、もう片方の手で首のうなじのあたりを撫でる。けれどロキの喉を詰まらせるのが心配で、無理やり下に押すことはしなかった。しばらくしてロキはそのことに気づき、ソーの腿に両手を置いて、自ら喉の奥まで太い軸を飲み込もうとした。  
　二度目にロキが喉を詰まらせたとき、ソーは腰を引いて顔を上げさせた。ロキは咳き込みながら目を瞬いてソーを見上げ、その頰にさらに何粒かつたう涙を、ソーは素早く拭った。  
「ベイビー、そんな無理して奥まで入れなくていいんだぞ」  
「こうするの好きじゃないの？」ロキは掠れた声で訊いて、また小さく咳をした。  
「あまり好きじゃないな」ソーは息を切らしながら笑った。  
　ロキは驚いたようにソーを見つめた。「そうなの？」  
　ソーはロキの髪を優しく撫でた。ロキは涙で濡れたまつげを瞬かせ、大きく息をついてまた頭を沈めた。手を根もとに添えて浅く口を動かし、入りきらない部分には舌を這わせた。  
「ああ、それの方がずっといい」ソーは息を弾ませてロキの頭を両手でつかんだ。ロキはくぐもった声をあげながら濡れた唇を張りつめた皮の周りに滑らせ、舌先でなめた。何度も繰り返し吸われ、音を立てて舐め上げられて、ソーは急速に限界へ追いつめられた。鼓動がますます速くなる。両手をロキの首から肩へと滑らせ、白い肌の下で動くしなやかな筋肉を感じた。  
「くそっ、ロキ⋯⋯」ソーは最後の呻きを食いしばった歯の間から漏らし、丸い爪の先をロキの肌に食い込ませた。ロキの舌の上でペニスが脈打ち、腰は意志に関係なくぐっと前に押し出された。ロキが最後の一滴まで吸い上げるのを感じながら、ソーは後ろにがっくりと倒れた。ロキは前に身を乗り出して、すっかり力の抜けたソーの腿にもたれかかり、両手を腰に回した。  
「気持ち良かった？」  
　ソーはうーん、と長い呻き声で答えた。ロキはにっこり笑って顔を近づけた。鼻先がぶつかり、顔を傾けて唇を重ねる。舌が絡まるとそこに自分自身の味を感じて、ソーはまた呻いた。ロキが離れていかないよう、両手で顔を押さえる。二人はそのまま長いキスを続け、静かな部屋に舌と唇の動く濡れた音が響く中、ソーはゆっくりと絶頂の高揚が鎮まるのを待った。  
「ん⋯⋯これじゃ不公平だな」上になったロキの体が震えていることに気づいて、ソーは言った。ロキのペニスは誰にも触れられず、先端を濡らして、焦れたように揺れていた。ソーは体勢を逆転させ、ロキの頭を枕に乗せて仰向けにしてから、その脚の間に体を割り込ませた。  
　ペニスの裏側に親指を滑らせると、ロキははっとして目を閉じ、腰を押しつけるように持ち上げた。ソーはそれを柔らかく握り、顔を近づけて、ロキの肌に囁きかけるように言った。「これをするのは久しぶりなんだ」  
　ロキは興奮に体を震わせた。ソーはふっと笑いを漏らし、先端に滲んでいた雫を舌先ですくい取ることから始めた。その感触に反応して返ってきた細い喘ぎを楽しみながら、それ以上焦らすのはやめて、ペニスを唇で覆い、可能な限り奥まで迎え入れる。唾液でたっぷり濡らして吸い上げると、ロキは大きな声をあげて背中を反らせ、指とつま先をギュッと丸めた。  
　ふと思いついて、ソーは顔を離した。ロキは顔を上げ、蕩けたような目でソーを見つめた。ソーは親指を唾液で濡らした。にやっとロキに笑いかけて、その指を後孔に押し当て、きつく閉じた筋肉の輪に沿って円を描くようになぞる。ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して喘ぎ、ソーの指に押しつけるように腰を持ち上げた。ソーはそのまま親指でそこをなぞりながら、ふたたびペニスを口に含んだ。二重の刺激にロキは掠れた声をあげ、〝ファック〟と〝気持ちいい〟をうわごとのように交互に繰り返した。  
「そんなにいいか？」ソーは短く唇を離して訊いた。ロキは泣きそうな声と身をよじる仕草で答えた。  
　ソーは笑ってまた口をもとに戻した。しばらく頭を動かし続け、首の筋肉が痛くなり始めた。ロキの喘ぎ声の間隔が短くなり、内腿が激しく震え始めて、ソーは親指に力を入れ、その刺激をロキにはっきりと感じさせた。ロキの唇から、今まで聞いたことのないほど甘い絶頂の喘ぎが漏れた。塩辛い精液の味が舌に広がり、その一部が唇の端に溢れて伝う。口の中のものを飲み込みながら、ソーはロキが達しているあいだ刺激を与え続け、ついに辛そうな声とともに押しのけられるまで一度も止まらなかった。  
　ソーはロキの隣に移動して横たわり、胸同士が重なるように抱き寄せた。二人ともまだ呼吸が荒い。ソーはロキの片足を引き上げて、自分の腰に巻きつけるようにした。手を伸ばし、ロキの腿の外側から尻の丸みへと滑らせ、背中をゆっくり上下に撫でる。ロキは気持ち良さそうに「んん⋯⋯」とつぶやき、ソーの喉に鼻先をつけた。ソーは目を閉じてロキを抱き締め、髪に鼻をうずめた。  
　家のドアがバタンと閉じる音がして、二人とも飛び上りそうになった。  
「ソー？」続いてシフの呼ぶ声。  
　絡まった手足をほどく時間はなかった。ベッドルームのドア口に立ったシフは二人を見て目を大きく見開き、さっと踵を返して立ち去った。  
　ロキは腰にシーツを巻きつけてバスルームに駆け込み、ソーは一番近くにあったスウェットパンツに足を突っ込んだ。汗ばんで絡まった髪に指を通し、リビングルームに出ていく。シフは思い切り気まずそうな顔で、細い指の先で目頭を揉んでいた。  
「電話したのに、あんたが出ないから」  
「悪い」ソーはシフよりもっと気まずい顔で答えた。  
　シフは顔から手を離すと、大きく息を吸い、必死で気分を切り替えるように言った。「あのね、ちょっと近所まで来たから、心配で様子を見に来たの」  
　ソーは笑い出しそうになるのをこらえた。「ああ、俺は元気だ──すっかり元気だ」  
　シフはうなずいた。「それと、ファンドラルがまたあんたのためにパーティを企画してるわ、金曜日に」  
　ソーはうんざりとした声を上げ、眉間を指で押さえた。  
「そんな大きな集まりにはしないって言ってた。クラブのメンバーと、ゲストはほんの少しで、バーベキューか何かしようって。ヴォルスタッグが子供を連れてくって脅してたから、ファンドラルもさすがにストリッパーは呼ばないはずよ」  
　ソーは安堵のため息をつき、片手で額を覆った。「それはありがたい」  
　二人ともしばらく無言だった。そこに立ったまま、シフはベッドルームの方向をちらっと見た。ソーはあくびをして目をこすると、ダイニングルームに向かって歩き始めた。「何か新しい情報はあるか？」  
「あるわけない」シフは声に怒りをにじませて言った。「こそこそ動き回るのが上手なやつよ」  
　ソーは鼻から強く息を吐いた。「俺はあのクソ野郎をこの手で叩きのめすのが待ちきれない。俺を撃ち殺し損ねたことを後悔するだろうな」  
　長い沈黙があった。  
「もうひとつ、話しておきたいことがあるの」シフが言い出し、その口調がソーを緊張させた。「⋯⋯ロキのことだけど、本当に──」  
「何だ？」ソーは険しい声で問い返し、キッチンに向かう途中でピタリと足を止めて、友人を睨みつけた。  
　シフはたじろがなかった。ただわずかに口調を緩めて続けた。「本当に信用して大丈夫？」  
　ソーは怒りを込めてため息をつき、さらにキッチンに向かって歩いた。シフがそのすぐ後ろを追う。  
「俺がいない間、親父はそんなことを触れ回ってたのか？」  
「彼はクラブのことを心配してるだけよ──」  
「へえ、そりゃ驚いたな」ソーは鼻で笑った。  
「それとあんたのことも」シフは急いで続けた。  
　ソーは冷蔵庫にもたれかかって片手で顔をこすった。大きく息を吸い、キッチンの反対側でカウンターに寄りかかり、腕を組んで立っているシフを振り向く。  
「いいか、今メンバーが皆この件で気が立ってることは俺もよくわかってる。でもロキはこのことと一切関係ない──」  
「本当に？」シフの声はあくまでも冷静で、そのことがソーを苛立たせた。  
「ああ」ソーは怒って叫んだ。「おまえは俺を信じるよな？」  
　シフは居心地悪そうに肩を動かした。「もちろんよ」  
「それなら疑うのはやめて俺の言うことをそのまま信じろよ。俺はロキが誰かくらい知ってる──」  
　シフは鋭い眼差しを向けた。「知ってる？ 本当に？」  
「本当だ！」  
「前に言ってたわよね、ロキは里親のもとから家出してきたって。そのあと街から街へとさまよってるところをあんたが拾ったって。じゃ、その里親が誰かはわかってるの？ その前に誰といたかは？」  
　ソーはまたため息をついたが、シフの言葉に怒りの一部が消え、漠然とした不安に取って代わるのがわかった。  
「ロキを尋問にかけろって言ってるんじゃないわ。ただロキがあんたを知っているのと同じくらい、ロキについて知っておいたほうがいいと思うの。少なくともそれくらいはした方がいい」シフは肩をすくめた。「私はあんたの身の安全が心配なだけよ、ソー」  
「わかってる」ソーは肩を落として答えた。  
　数秒の沈黙のあと、シフが我慢できなくなったように言った。「それとさ、口についてるわよ、白いものが」  
「まじかよ、くそっ」ソーは笑い出しながら言って、冷蔵庫を肩で押してシンクに移動し、顔を洗い始めた。  
「そんなのくっつけてるあんたの顔見ながら真面目な話するの、大変だったんだからね」  
　ソーは唸り、オーブンの取っ手からハンドタオルを取って顔を拭った。  
　シフに向き直ると、彼女は改めてソーの顔を見た。  
「それが、やたらとロキを庇おうとする理由？」  
「そうだとしたら何か問題があるか？」ソーは両手を広げて憤慨したように訊いた。  
「そうじゃないけど⋯⋯でもちょっと心配」  
　ソーは苛立って息を吐き、タオルをぐっと握りしめた。  
　シフは静かに言った。「感情に流されて、真実を見落とさないようにね。いい？」  
「俺はそんなことにはならない」ソーは顎を噛み締めて答えた。  
「あんたを本格的に怒らせる前に、出て行った方が良さそうね」シフは諦めたように笑った。  
　ソーは天井を見上げて、脇を通り抜けるシフの腕をポンと叩いた。  
「次は電話に出なさいよね」シフはドアを出て行きながらそう叫んだ。  
　ソーはベッドルームに戻り、バスルームのドアをノックした。「もう出てきていいぞ」  
　ロキはまだシーツを腰に巻きつけたまま、すぐに出てきた。「ソーの家って、誰でもこうやっていきなり入ってくるの？」  
「いや、誰でもじゃない。特別な数人だけだ」ソーは笑った。  
　二人ともまたベッドに戻った。ブラインド越しに差し込む午後の遅い日差しの中で、二人はお互いの体に腕を回して抱き合った。  
「ソーのお父さんがみんなに僕を信用するなと言ってるんだね」ロキはソーの胸に頭を乗せて小声で言った。「この家の壁は紙みたいに薄いよ、ちなみに」  
　ソーはため息をついてロキの髪を撫でた。「俺の父親は⋯⋯俺にもよくわからない。ときどき、クラブが何よりも大事、それ以外のことはどうでもいいって態度になるんだ。何でだろうな」  
「その怪しい男のこと、僕は何も関係ないってソーは知ってるよね？」ロキは顔を上げてソーを見た。瞳がソーの反応を見守っている。  
　ソーは優しく微笑みかけた。「ああ、わかってるよ」  
　ロキはほっと息をついて、笑顔に戻った。ソーはロキの頰を撫で、親指で頬骨をなぞった。ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じ、唇を──まだ少し前の行為のせいでピンク色に充血している──小さく開いた。  
「どうして里親に預けられることになったんだ？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは目を開き、答えるべきかどうか迷うようにソーの顔と部屋のあちこちとを見比べた。彼は瞬きをして、水の中にいるようにゆっくりと起き上がった。身じろぎしてソーに向き直り、長い脚を組む。シーツが腰に絡まっていた。  
　ロキは肩をすくめ、不自然なほど軽い口調で言った。「僕の母親はある日出かけて行って、そのまま帰ってこなかったんだ」  
　ソーは眉をひそめ、起き上がって壁によりかかった。「出かけて⋯⋯それきり？」  
　ロキはまた肩をすくめた。「そう」  
　唇を嚙むロキをソーはじっと見つめた。  
「僕の思い出せる限り、母さんはその前からほとんど家にいなかったんだ」ロキは続けた。「だから僕は週末はいつも他人と一緒にいた。多分母さんの友達か誰かだったんだと思う。誰かがいつも代わりに世話をしてくれた──世話と呼べるかどうか、わからないけど」  
　ソーは呆然として首を左右に振った。「父親は？」  
「母さんは多分、僕の父親の名前も知らなかったんじゃないかな」ロキは唇を歪めて笑った。  
　ソーの心は重く沈んだ。同じような境遇の人間は他にも知っていたが、こんな小さなロキが、さらに幼い頃からそんな環境で育ってきたことを想像すると──母親はろくに家にいず、他人の手に放り投げられて──心にひびが入るような気がした。  
　ロキは膝を抱え、その上に顎を乗せた。「ある週の金曜日、母さんはいつものように家を出た。月曜日になっても、帰ってこなかった。僕は別に心配しなかった。普段どおり学校に行った」  
　ロキは遠くを見つめるような目をして、体をわずかに前後に揺らしながら話し続けた。  
「一週間はごまかせたんだけど、そのうち先生に気づかれた。母さんのサインがもう少しうまく真似できれば、もっと長くごまかせたと思うんだけど」  
「一週間？」ソーはとても信じられないという口調を隠せずに訊いた。  
　ロキはさっとソーに視線を戻した。ゴクリと唾を飲む音が聞こえた。  
「おまえはいくつだったんだ？」ソーは訊いた。  
「十二」  
　ソーはショックを受けてロキを見つめずにいられなかった。ロキは弱々しい笑顔を浮かべて肩を丸め、膝をぎゅっと抱いた。何と声をかけてやればいいのかわからず、ソーは黙って手を差し伸べた。ロキはその手を取り、ソーに引き寄せられるまま、膝の上に座って顔をソーの首にうずめた。ソーはロキに腕を回して、窒息させてしまいそうなほど強く抱きしめた。  
「でもそのことを思い出しても、今はもうそんなに悲しくならないよ。それでソーの気が少しでも楽になるなら言うけど」ロキはささやき、片手でソーの肩を撫でた。  
「ならない」ソーもささやき返した。  
　ロキはソーの鎖骨に顔を押しつけてゆっくり息を吐いた。ソーは目を閉じ、ロキの頭に自分の頭を乗せて、ロキの呼吸、そして胸に伝わるロキの柔らかな心臓の鼓動にしばらく耳を傾けていた。

第十五章

　道の向こうからソーのバイクの響きが聞こえてきて、ロキは興奮のあまり脚をばたつかせずにいられなかった。唇を噛んでベッドに膝をつき、ブラインドの羽根を押しあげると、ソーがドライブウェイに乗りあげてくるのが見えた。笑ってしまうほど落ち着きのない動作でバイクを飛び降り、ドアに駆け寄ってくる。その三十秒後、ベッドルームに入ってきたソーは、髪も服も乱れっぱなしなのに、顔には輝くような笑顔を浮かべていた。  
　ソーはローションのチューブをポケットから引っ張り出してロキに投げ、まるで服に火がついているかのような勢いで次々と脱ぎ捨て始めた。少し前と同じ裸に戻るとすぐにベッドに這いあがってきて、ロキの頰を両手で挟み、数年ぶりに会ったかのような情熱的なキスをする。実際には家から一番近いドラッグストアに行って、十分経って戻ってきたところだったのだが。ロキの両手は震えていた。片手でローションのチューブを握りしめ、もう片方の手をソーの髪に絡ませる。興奮で胸が痛いほど強く鼓動していた。ソーの両手はロキの背中、脇腹を撫で、やがて尻の丸みまで来て止まり、そこをぎゅっとつかんで引き寄せた。ロキは腰を前に押し出して、固くなりかけているペニスをソーの下腹にこすりつけた。  
　ソーはロキと額を合わせた。両手を腰に滑らせて、そこに指を広げ、「ただいま」とささやく。  
「おかえり」ロキはささやきかえした。どうしても大きく広がってしまう笑顔を抑えようとして、頰が痛くなりそうだった。ソーは優しく笑ってロキの首に手を当て、ゆっくりと押し倒して、シーツの上に寝かせた。ソーが上に覆いかぶさってくると、ロキはこらえきれずにくすくす笑って、脚を大きく開いて迎え入れた。ソーの大きな手がロキの胸を撫で、骨太の指が敏感な乳首をとらえると、そのくすくす笑いは喘ぎ声に変わった。ローションを買いに家を飛び出す前、ソーは三十分以上もかけてたっぷりそこを焦らした。同じ場所をまた弄ばれて、ロキは喘ぎながら身を捩る。ソーは唇を舐め、その顔の周りで金色の髪が揺れて、遅い朝の日差しを受けてきらきらと光った。  
「おまえの体は最高にセクシーだな」ロキの胸から下腹へと手を這わせながら、ソーは興奮に上ずった声で言った。  
　そんな賞賛と少し荒々しくなったソーの指先に頰を熱くして、ロキはさらに身を捩った。「ソーだって悪くないよ」  
　ソーは笑い出して顔を近づけ、ロキの唇に柔らかく口づけた。「愛してる。すごく、すごく愛してる」  
　ロキはそっとため息をつき、ソーの髪を片手でつかんでキスの続きをせがんだ。唇を滑らせ、ソーの下唇を啄ばむように軽く噛む。  
　ソーはロキの手からローションを奪って上体を起こし、ビニールの包装を歯で噛みきった。ロキが腿の後ろをつかんで膝を胸に持ち上げると、ソーはいったん手を止めてその姿をじっと見つめ、蓋を唇に挟んだまま唸り声をあげた。ビリッと音を立てて包装が破れ、ソーは容器の蓋を脇に放り投げた。「くそっ」悪態をつきながら、さらにローションの口についていた小さなシールを乱暴に剥がす。  
　ロキは笑い声をあげ、やっと蓋の開いた容器からローションを大量に指に絞り出すソーを見守った。ソーが蓋とボトルをナイトスタンドに置くと、ロキの鼓動はさらに速くなった。ソーはまたロキに顔を近づけてもう一度優しくキスをしてから、「苦しかったり、途中でやめて欲しかったらすぐに言うんだぞ」と言った。  
　ロキはうなずいた。敏感な場所を濡れた指で探られ、もうすでに心は高く舞い上がっていた。ソーの指先がぐっと押しつけられると、ロキはこらえきれずに声をあげた。筋肉の輪が柔らかく開き、侵入してくる指を受け入れる。指はほんの少しずつ前後に動きながら奥に滑りこみ、ロキをさらに喘がせた。  
「もっと欲しいか？」低く深い声でささやかれ、体に震えが走る。  
　ロキは腰を浮かせて懇願するように「欲しい」と訴えた。指が引き抜かれてまた震えるロキの体に、間を置かずに二本の指が同時に差しこまれる。押し広げられる痛みは甘く、ゆっくり奥に進む指の動きに合わせて、ロキは脚をさらに高くあげた。ロキの上で、ソーは軽く息を切らしていた。指がロキの体に沈み込む場所を、瞳孔の開いた目で見下ろしている。  
「もっと早く動かして」ロキは荒く息をつきながら言った。  
　ソーの視線がさっとロキの顔に動く。「本当に辛くないか？」  
　ロキは息を弾ませながら笑い、うなずいた。  
　ソーは指を一気に根もとまで沈めた。押し広げられる感覚がわずかに強くなり、同時にうっとりするほど気持ちよかった。指がゆっくり前後に動き始め、ロキの呼吸はさらに乱れた。ソーは指をときどき止めては、広げたり、捻ったりした。不意に指先が曲がって前立腺に触れ、ロキは驚いて叫んだ。ソーの指はしばらくそこにとどまり、同じ場所を何度も何度もこすりあげて、そのたまらない刺激にロキは全身を震わせて大きく喘ぎ始めた。  
　ソーは笑って手を止め、指を引き抜いてロキの呼吸が整うのを待った。  
「ソーの馬鹿、意地悪」ロキの声は掠れ、ソーの仕打ちに抗議する力も無かった。ペニスは痛いほど固くなり、まだ触られてもいないのに、下腹にぴったりとつくほど勃ちあがっていた。  
　ソーは何も言わず片目をつぶり、時間をかけて指にローションを足した。三本の指が押しつけられるのを感じて、ロキは大きく息を吸いこんだ。もう一度腿を抱えて腰を浮かせる。ソーはロキの表情を注意深く見守りながら、ゆっくりと指を押しこんだ。呼吸に合わせて上下するロキの胸が少しでも止まると、そのたびにソーはそっと指を引いた。  
　四度目にソーが同じことをしたとき、ロキは焦れったくなって叫んだ。「時間をかけすぎだよ！」  
　ソーは笑ってかがみこみ、ロキの顎に口づけ、何度か軽く噛んだ。そうしながら二本の指を素早く滑りこませて、指先を曲げてもう一度前立腺を焦らすように刺激した。ロキはまた泣き叫ぶように喘いだ。背中がぎゅっとこわばり、頭が真っ白になって、夢中で両手を伸ばしてソーの腕をつかむ。  
「今度俺のラップトップでアダルトサイトを見るときは、ここだけでイけるって情報を検索してみろ」ソーが耳もとでささやき、髭が頰をくすぐった。  
　ロキは息を切らしながら笑い声をあげて、ソーの肩をぴしゃりと叩いた。  
　ソーはいったん指を引き抜き、また三本の指を中に入れた。今度は第二関節まで一度に沈める。「痛くないか？」  
　ロキは唇を噛んでうなずいた。指が小さく前後に動きながらさらに奥に入ってくるのを感じて、ゆっくりと目を閉じる。ソーは手首を返し、ロキの中を丹念にほぐした。ソーが指を大きく広げたとき、ロキは痛みに内腿を震わせて、泣きそうな声をあげた。  
「言ってごらん、ベイビー。どうしてほしい？」  
　ロキは喘ぐことしかできず、言葉もなく口を開いて、しばらくしてやっと言った。「もう挿れて⋯⋯今夜パーティの間ずっと、痛みを感じていたい⋯⋯」  
「くそっ」ソーは低く唸ってロキの耳の下の敏感な肌を噛んだ。抜き差しする指が少し強引になり、濡れた音が部屋中に大きく響いた。  
「もう挿れてってば！」ロキは叫んで、ソーの腕を押しのけた。「ソーのペニスが欲しい」煽りたくて言った言葉に、ソーの息づかいは確かに荒くなった。ソーは勢いよく上体を起こすと、濡れていない方の手で乱れた髪をかきあげ、ローションの容器に手を伸ばした。手のひらにたっぷりと絞りだし、ペニスに塗りつける。口を一文字に引き結んで、全体をしっかり覆うように手のひらを何度か上下させた。ロキは息を弾ませて膝を胸に引き寄せ、ソーはローションをスタンドに置いて体の位置を調整した。腿でロキの尻を支えるようにして膝をつき、触れ合う肌の暖かさと引き締まった筋肉を感じながら、赤みの差したペニスの先端を奥のくぼみに押しあてる。丁寧にほぐされた筋肉の輪に先端がもぐりこんできて、ロキは鋭く息を吸い込んだ。続いてもっと太い軸が沈みこみ、思わず息を止める。  
　ソーはロキの肩の隣に片手をついて体重を支えた。「息をしろ」と優しく促す。  
　ロキは開いたままの口から慌てて息を吐き出した。少しこわばりの抜けた体に、ソーがさらに入り込んでくる。ロキはああ、と声をあげた。体を押し開かれる感覚、誰かにこうして上にのしかかられる感覚が、久しぶりに戻ってくる。でも、こんなに幸せな気持ちになるのは初めてだ。背中に感じるのはもう冷たくて固いマットレスじゃない、唸り声をあげて乱暴に腰を突きあげる男を見ないで済むように、ぎゅっと目を閉じる必要もない⋯⋯  
　ソーの動きが止まり、ロキの名前を呼ぶ心配そうな声が聞こえた。  
　いつのまにか目の端から涙があふれ、髪の生え際までつたい落ちていた。喉の奥から今にも嗚咽が漏れそうだった。  
「ごめん」ロキは頰を乱暴に拭った。「大丈夫」  
　ソーは表情を和らげてロキを見つめた。両ひじをついてかがみこみ、次々にあふれてきたロキの涙を指の背で優しくはらう。腰を止めたまま、ソーはロキの唇とそのまわりに小さなキスをいくつも落とした。ロキは腿を抱えていた手を離し、ソーの背中に回して、背骨のくぼみに指先でそっと触れた。ソーは唇を柔らかく重ね合わせて、もう一度「愛してる」と言った。それから首を曲げ、唇をロキの首に押しつけて、ゆっくり腰を動かし始めた。その優しく慎重な動きに、ロキは甘い声を何度も天井に向けて放った。  
　しばらくして、ソーは深く息をついて顔を上げた。親指でロキの顎をとらえ、時間をかけて丁寧なキスをする。舌が絡みあい、濡れた唇が密着したまま激しく動いた。ロキはソーの肩にしがみついて腰に腿をぎゅっと巻きつけ、ソーは腿を少し広げた。膝を前に進めて腰を深く引き、ペニスがほとんど滑り出そうになったところでまた一気に突き入れる。体をいっぱいに満たされて、肺から息が押し出され、ロキはソーの肩に爪を食い込ませて細い喘ぎ声を漏らした。ソーはキスを続けながら同じ動作を何度か繰り返し、一定のリズムで動き始めた。ソーのペニスが体を出たり入ったりする、甘く滑らかな感覚、上からのしかかる熱い体の重み。ソーの荒い息が頰に吹きつけられ、二人の汗の膜が混じりあって、ロキのこめかみを濡らした。  
　ソーは低く呻いて片手でロキの腿の後ろをつかんだ。もう片方の手をついて上体を起こし、ロキの脚を高くあげて、いっそう激しく突きあげ始める。ロキの絶え間ない喘ぎ声に、肌同士が叩きつけられる鋭い音が重なった。  
「あともう少し⋯⋯」ソーは息を切らし、欲望で暗くなった瞳でロキを見下ろした。  
　ロキは両手を下に伸ばして、自身のペニスと陰嚢に触れた。ソーは唸ってさらに激しく腰を叩きつけた。ロキは息を切らしながら、ソーの名前を何度も呼んだ。腿の付け根がこわばり、ペニスを扱く手が少しずつ速くなる。ソーがひときわ強く腰を打ちつけると同時に、ロキは背を弓なりにそらし、ソーの名前を叫びながら達した。ソーの腰はリズムが乱れ、最後は一心不乱に動いて、やがてそのたくましい体はロキの上にぐったりと倒れこんだ。  
　ソーはロキを押しつぶさないように気をつけて体の力を抜き、肘で体重を支えて、最後にもう一度唇を重ねた。ペニスを引き抜くと同時に精液の一部が流れ出し、その感覚にロキはまた体を震わせた。  
「嬉しそうに笑ってるってことは、良かったってことだな」ソーはまだ息を弾ませながらそう言うと、隣に仰向けになり、ロキを胸に抱き寄せた。  
　ロキはソーの鎖骨に頭を押しつけ、蕩けたような笑顔を隠そうとした。ソーはロキのうなじに片手を乗せ、鼻先を髪にうずめて低く唸った。  
「愛してる」ロキは言った。もう数え切れないほど言った言葉なのに、いまだにそう口にするたびに胃がひっくり返りそうになる。ソーはもう一度唸ってロキの髪に顔を押しつけた。

\---

　ロキはフリッガにもらったナイフを手に取り、その冷たい金属を手にひらで何度か回しながら、持っていくべきかどうか考えていた。リビングルームの窓に目を向けると、バイクにまたがってロキを待つソーの姿が見えた。目を細め、通りの様子を伺っている。  
　ロキは肩をすくめて、折りたたんだナイフをジーンズの内側に挟み、クリップ部分をTシャツで覆った。金属がたちまち肌に温められていく。ロキはヘルメットを嫌々手に持ちながら、ドアの外に出た。ソーはロキに笑いかけ、午後遅い太陽の眩しいオレンジの光に備えるべく、サングラスをかけた。  
「どうしても行かなきゃいけないの？」ロキはソーの後ろにまたがりながら、駄々をこねるように言った。  
　ソーは低く笑い、ロキの腿をぽんぽんと叩いた。「パーティはほんの数時間だ、ベイビー。あとはずっと二人きりで過ごせるから我慢しろ」  
　ロキはそれでも不満げに息を吐き、ヘルメットをかぶった。  
　他に車も見えず、家も少ない二車線の道路を走りながら、ロキはぼんやりと考えごとをしていた。不意にくぐもったエンジン音が背後に響き、振り向いた瞬間、ロキの心臓は跳ね上がった。白い車が猛スピードで二人に迫ってきていた。  
「ソー！」ロキはソーの腰をぎゅっとつかんだ。ソーがさっと振り向くと同時に、車は逆車線に出て二人を追い越し、急カーブを切ってバイクの行く手を阻むように停まった。  
　舗装道路に金属がこすれる音しか聞こえなかった。ロキの体はまるで体重を失ったように浮き上がり、プラスチックのサンバイザー越しにぼやけた世界が飛んでいった。  
　ロキは車線を区切る道路の中央の盛り上がりに叩きつけられ、着地と同時に道路ぎわの溝へと転がった。必死で息を吸おうとしてもヘルメットに閉じ込められてできず、パニックで全身を震わせながら、ロキは引きちぎるようにしてそれを脱ごうとした。やっとヘルメットが外れても、咳き込んでしまい、空気がなかなか肺に入ってこない。ロキはふらつく手と足を道路について起きあがり、十フィートほど先の地面に倒れているソーの姿を見て、さらにひどいパニックに襲われた。ソーの両脚は路肩の砂利に投げ出され、上半身は溝に倒れこんでいた。バイクはソーのほんの数歩先で道路に横倒しになっている。  
「ソー！」ロキは咳き込みながら叫び、雑草の茂る地面を這ってソーに近づいた。砂利を踏む音が聞こえ、ロキはその場に凍りついた。頰に傷のある男がソーの倒れている場所まで歩いてきて、しゃがみこみ、肩を押して顔をじっと覗きこんでいた。男はソーのポケットから携帯電話を引っ張り出し、自分のポケットに滑りこませた。  
　そして、男はロキを見た。不気味な微笑みがその顔に浮かんだ。黒いサングラスに隠されて、目は見えない。ロキは喉まで心臓が押し上げられたような気がした。手足がぐらぐらと揺れて、体重を支えきれなくなりそうだった。男はあっというまに近づいてきて、ロキの喉をつかみ、引きずり起こした。  
「おまえも一緒に連れて行く」男はざらついた声で、凶暴な微笑みを浮かべて言った。ロキは手足をばたつかせ、届く限り男の体を拳と膝で殴りつけようとした。こめかみに銃口が押しつけられるのを感じて、ロキは全身をこわばらせた。喉を締めあげられ、視界がチカチカし始める。  
「この銃を撃たせないでくれよ、せっかくの計画を台無しにしたくねえからな⋯⋯ちょっとおとなしくしていてくれりゃいいんだ⋯⋯」  
　ロキは鼻から息を吸い込みながら、抵抗もできず、車に向かって引きずられた。男は立ち止まり、ロキの喉を解放した。銃口はロキの頭に向けたまま、ズボンの前のポケットからプラスチックの結束バンドを何本か取り出す。背後でソーの呻き声が聞こえ、アドレナリンがふたたび体を走り抜けて、ロキは思わず振り返った。  
　男はロキの頭の後ろに銃口をめり込ませて唸った。「動くんじゃねぇ」  
　車の前まで乱暴に引きずられながら、自分の名を呼ぶソーの声を聞いて、ロキは必死で体を捻った。  
「ソー！」  
「畜生」男はロキを道路に組み伏せた。背中に男の体重をかけられ、熱い路面が頰にこすれて、ロキは悲鳴をあげた。もう一度ロキの名前を呼ぶソーの声、銃を振りあげる男の腕。銃床がロキのこめかみに叩きつけられ、一瞬の後、世界が暗転した。

\---

　意識が戻ったとき、ロキは車の助手席にいた。窓ガラスに押しつけられた頰に振動が伝わり、両手は縛られてドアのハンドルに繋げられていた。男が〝パラダイス・シティ〟の曲に合わせて歌っていた。男のしわがれた声が激しく痛む頭にずきずきと響き、ロキは呻かずにいられなかった。  
　男は歌うのを止め、大きな発泡スチロールのカップに差したストローでズルズルと何かをすすりながら、にやりと笑った。  
「ああ、眠り姫がやっとお目覚めだ」  
「ファックユー」ロキは悪態をついたが、声は震えていた。  
　男は笑い声をあげてロキを見た。「寝起きは機嫌が悪いタイプか？」  
　ロキは冷ややかに男を見返し、窓の外に目を向けて状況を知ろうとした。見たことのない道路、見渡す限り荒地と古い家しかない光景に、ロキは眉をひそめた。恐怖に胸を締めつけられる。ソーはどうなっただろう。怪我はひどいのだろうか、誰かが通りかかって助けてくれただろうか。喉の奥が苦しくなって、ロキは両手を拳に固めた。  
　鼻から何度も深呼吸をして、唾を飲み込み、ロキは冷静になろうとした。男に視線を戻し、初めて近くからその顔を観察する。男の体格はロキと大して変わらず、そのことにわずかに安堵を覚えた。端が滲んだ紺色のタトゥーに覆われた両腕、高い頬骨、頰に縦に入った深い傷跡のせいで半分歪んで見える顔。細い顎の上の唇は薄く、皮がめくれている。髪と眉は白に近いブロンドで、頭蓋に沿ってぴったりと撫でつけられ、青白い顔の肌と一体化して見えた。ヘアジェルでカチコチに固められ、触ったらパリパリと割れるんじゃないかと思うほどだった。  
「あんたは誰なんだ」掠れ声にならないという自信がついてからロキは訊いた。  
　男は耳障りな甲高い笑い声をあげた。「やっと訊いてくれたな。俺はビューレイスト。家族は皆、おまえのボーイフレンドに殺された」  
　その異様に明るい口調がロキをぞっとさせた。ロキは少しでも男と離れようとして、ドアに体を押しつけた。車はしばらく走り続け、ビューレイストはラジオから途切れ途切れに流れる音楽に合わせて歌を口ずさみ、ロキはまだ心が現実についていかず呆然としていた。  
　車はやがて長いこと放置されていたらしい廃工場の駐車場に停まった。地面は瓦礫とガラスの破片で覆われ、雑草がその間に生い茂っている。  
「ああ、我が家はいいもんだな」ビューレイストは言い、黄色い歯をむき出してロキに笑いかけた。

第十六章

　ソーは捕らわれた獣のように部屋を歩き回っていた。  
「ソー」厳しいジェーンの声が飛んでくる。「あなたは脳震盪を起こしたばかりよ。座りなさい」  
　ソーは唇の端を曲げて挑戦的に笑ったが、それでもジェーンの命令に従い、ベッドに戻って座った。バイクの横に倒れていたソーを見つけたのは、レッカー車のドライバーだった。ソーは震える両手でロキのヘルメットをつかみ、意識は朦朧としていたらしい。目の前に回り込んできた車の白い色はかろうじて思い出せた。それから、どこか遠くから自分の名前を呼ぶロキの声、車のエンジンがかかる音。その後の、ぞっとするような静寂。  
　背中にジェーンの手を感じて、ソーは驚くと同時に自分が泣き出していたことに気づいた。視界が涙でぼやけ、胃が締めつけられるように痛む。ソーは立ち上がり、そのせいで頭から一斉に血が引いて、ぐらりと横に倒れそうになった。  
「ロキを連れて行きやがった」ソーは喉から声を絞り出した。拳を握りしめ、唸り声をあげてマットレスを殴りつける。  
「お願いだから、私に警備員を呼ばせないで」ジェーンが懇願するように言った。眉をひそめ、自分を守るように両手を前に突き出す。「とにかく座って」  
　ソーは苛立たしげに悪態をつき、怒りに体をこわばらせて、ひどい頭痛を振り払うように髪を乱暴にかきあげた。  
　ジェーンはついに我慢しきれなくなったように声を荒げた。「いい加減にしてよ、ソー！ 座れって言ったでしょ！」  
　ジェーンに腕を引っ張られ、ソーは諦めて腰を下ろした。急に疲労が押し寄せてくる。ベッドに倒れこみ、横を向いて体を丸めると、シーツの擦れる音さえ堪え難いほど大きく耳に響いた。少し手足を動かすたびに苦痛で体が震える。ソーは片手でまぶしすぎる照明を遮り、耐えきれなくなってすすり泣きを漏らした。ロキがあの凶暴な男と二人きりでいることを思うと、胃が握りつぶされるように痛んだ。  
　部屋に近づいてくるいくつかの足音が聞こえて、ソーは起き上がった。そのままベッドから出ないよう、ジェーンに腕を押さえつけられる。最初に入ってきたのは母親だった。悲痛な面持ちでまっすぐ近づいてくる母を見て、ソーの中で何かがポキリと折れた。差し伸べられた手にしがみつき、肩に顔をうずめて、喉を詰まらせる。  
　声を出すと頭がずきずきと痛んだ。「ロキが連れて行かれたんだ」と言ったきり、言葉が続かない。  
「何ですって？」フリッガはさっと体を離してソーの顔をのぞきこんだ。  
　ドアの外にクラブの他のメンバーが立っているのが、視界の端に見える。  
「あいつはロキを連れて行った。気づいたときはもう連れ去られたあとだった」喉もとにこみあげる熱い涙の塊を飲み込みながらソーは繰り返した。  
　フリッガは目を見開き、両手でソーの頰を包んだ。「ああ、何てことかしら」  
　ソーは歯を食いしばって立ち上がり、その動きのせいで襲ってきためまいと痛みを無視しようとした。「あの野郎を探し出す。こんなところに座ってる場合じゃ──」  
　ジェーンがフリッガの隣に立ち、ソーの腕をつかんだ。「衝突事故を起こしたばかりよ。まさか──」  
「そんなことどうでもいい！」ソーは吠えた。ジェーンの手を振り払い、ドアに向かって歩き出す。ファンドラルとホーガンが素早く部屋に足を踏み入れた。ソーを押しとどめながら、二人はほとんど憐れむような目を彼に向けた。その目を見てソーはさらに怒りを燃え上がらせ、乱暴に二人の手を振りほどいて、そのまま包囲を突き抜けようとした。  
「ソー、おまえはまだ──」  
「あの野郎を探しに行く！」ソーは叫んだ。拳を握り、頭が真っ白になり、止めようとする相手を誰彼構わず殴りつける。いくつかの手がソーに向かって伸び、腕をつかんで、乱暴に部屋に引き戻した。ソーは拘束をふりほどこうともがき、叫び、足を蹴り上げながら、ベッドに押し戻された。一連の激しい動きのせいで吐き気がこみあげ、肌は汗ばんで全身が熱くなっていた。天井の眩しい照明と部屋の無機質な壁の白さが耐え難く、ソーは諦めてぐったりと横たわって目を閉じた。押さえつけていたいくつかの手がゆっくりと離れていく。目を細く開けたソーの顔に、人影が落ちた。  
「おまえはここでじっとしていろ」オーディンはそう厳しい声で言い、ソーの視界から消えた。

\---

　髪を撫でる母の手の感触でソーは目を覚ました。ベッド横の椅子にフリッガが座り、開いたままのドアから差し込んでくる廊下の照明以外、部屋は暗くなっていた。  
「気分はどう？」  
「頭痛はだいぶマシになった」ソーは低い声で言った。ドアをちらりと見る。  
「みんな探しに出かけてるわ」母親はソーの疑問を読み取ったように言った。  
「こんな状況には耐えられない」ソーはすすり泣きを飲みこんだ。「ロキがもし──」喉が詰まり、全部言い終えることもできなかった。フリッガは優しく〝しーっ〟と囁くと、身を乗り出してソーを抱き寄せた。  
「悪い方に考えるのはやめなさい。きっと大丈夫よ。ロキは無事戻ってくる」  
　大きく息を吐くと肺のあたりに震えが走り、ソーは母親の腕の中でじっとしたまま、薄いベッドのシーツをぎゅっと握りしめた。うとうとしかけたとき、フリッガのバッグの中でメッセージの着信音が響き、ソーは母を離して確認するように促した。息をひそめて母親を見守り、画面に向けた顔に困惑が浮かぶのを見て、ソーの胸に冷たい恐怖が広がった。フリッガは目を瞬いてソーを見た。  
「ソー、あなたの携帯はどこ？」  
　ソーはさっと背中を伸ばして母親の携帯を手に取った。心臓の鼓動が頭まで響き、両手が震えた。彼自身の携帯から発信されたテキストメッセージ。どこか見覚えのある住所と、今からたった数時間後の時刻。  
　ソーは立ち上がり、息を荒くして病室を歩き回った。フリッガは携帯電話を取り戻し、顔にかかる髪をかきあげながら、どこかに電話をかけ始める。  
「ソーの電話からテキストメッセージを受け取った？」  
　ソーは立ち止まり、親指の爪を噛みながら体を前後に揺らして、話し続ける母親を見守った。彼女はちらりとソーを見ると、注意深く顔を無表情に保った。子供の頃に何度も見た、母のこの表情。白熱した怒りがソーの背骨を駆け上がった。  
　小さく「じゃあね」と言ってフリッガは電話を切り、唇を引き結んでソーを振り向いた。  
「どこの住所か、父さんは言ってた？」何も答えないフリッガにソーは一歩近づいた。声を低くして繰り返す。「あれはどこの住所なんだ？」  
　フリッガはため息をついた。「工場よ。前にあなたたちが⋯⋯」言葉をにごし、曖昧なジェスチャーでその続きを伝える。  
　最後まで聞く必要はなかった。何か重いものが全身にのしかかったようで、気が遠くなりそうだった。  
「あいつはヨトゥンヘイムのメンバーだったんだな」  
　フリッガの携帯がまたメッセージの着信を知らせ、画面をちらりと見た彼女の顔に、隠しきれない恐怖の表情が浮かんだ。  
「何だ？」ソーはまた一歩前に進んで、わずかに掠れた声で訊いた。  
　フリッガは電話を胸に覆い隠すようにして、一歩下がった。「見ないほうがいいわ」穏やかな声で彼女は言った。  
「何だって？」ソーは突然手足から力が抜けるのを感じた。まだ立っていられるのが不思議なくらいだった。「何て書いてあるんだ？」  
　フリッガは片手を突き出してソーを近づけまいとした。「写真よ」  
　ソーは息を呑んだ。「見せてくれ」  
「見ないほうが──」  
「見せろ！」怒鳴り声にフリッガがぴくりと震えるのを見て、ソーは即座に罪悪感で肩を落とし、小さく付け加えた。「お願いだから」  
　数秒ためらったあと、フリッガは諦め、ゆっくりと電話をソーに渡した。ソーはゴクリと音が聞こえるほど強く唾を飲み込んで、画面を手前に向けた。そこに視線を落とすと同時に、ソーは倒れこむようにベッドに腰を落とした。苦しそうに顔を歪めて、カメラを見ているロキ。いや──カメラじゃない、その向こうの、この写真を撮った誰かを。椅子に座らされ、後ろ手に縛られている。薄暗い部屋、崩れかけた壁、ひび割れたコンクリートの床。  
　新しいメッセージが画面に浮かんだ。  
［前はもっと可愛く笑ってくれたのにな］  
　胸を殴られたように息を吐き出し、ソーは全身をこわばらせて写真を見つめ続けた。時間の感覚がわからなくなるほど長く。  
「ソー？」母親の声が聞こえて、ソーは現実に引き戻された。  
「ここを出なければ」ソーは立ち上がって、低い声で言った。ベッドに電話を放り、部屋の隅の椅子まで歩く。その横にブーツが置かれていた。ここに運び込まれたとき、ジェーンが服を替えないでおいてくれたのはありがたかった。「こんなところに座ってられない──」  
　ふたたび着信音が鳴り、ソーは凍りついてベッドの上の携帯電話を見つめた。フリッガがそれを手に取り、画面を見てほっと肩の力を抜いた。  
「お父さんよ」そう言って電話に出る。電話の向こうの父親の話に何度かうなずくと、フリッガは「わかった、私たちもそっちに向かうわ。じゃあね」と答えた。  
「クラブハウスに行くわよ」電話を切ると彼女は言った。ソーはブーツを履き終え、フリッガはバッグを取って電話を中にしまった。  
「体調はどう？」  
　頭はまだずきずきと痛んでいたが、ソーは体がふらつかないように気をつけて立ち上がり、擦り傷だらけのジャケットに腕を通した。「完璧だよ」  
　フリッガはソーの答えにふっと笑った。少しも信じていない顔だったが、それ以上何も言わなかった。ソーはフリッガについて部屋を出た。無機質な廊下の静けさに、不安がさらに煽られる気がする。ナースステーションの若い看護師が大きく口を開き、立ち上がろうとした。何をしているのか、と二人に問いかけようとしたのだろう。しかしもう一人の、年上の看護師が彼女を引き戻した。若い看護師の怪訝な顔に、年上の看護師は険しい顔で首を横に振ってみせた。

　母親のSUVの助手席で、ソーは落ち着きなく体を動かした。つま先はせわしなく床を叩き、肌に冷や汗がにじんでくる。時刻はもうすぐ午後十一時、通りは街灯のオレンジ色の光に染まっている。ロキと一緒に家を出た昼過ぎと比べて、空気はずっとひんやりとしていた。パーティに行きたくない、とごねたロキを思い出し、喉に吐き気が込み上げてくる。ロキの言う通り、家で過ごすことにしていれば──　  
　ソーは胸を震わせて息を吸い込み、目を閉じた。次々と近づいては飛び去っていく街灯の光がめまいを起こさせ、腿に肘をついて両手で顔を覆う。母親は何も言わずソーの首の後ろに手を置き、なだめるように優しく力を入れた。  
　クラブハウスに車を停め、母親と一緒に中に入りながら、ソーはまるで霧の中を歩いているような、奇妙に麻痺したような感覚に襲われた。すでにメンバー全員が揃っている。ささやき声の会話が、二人が足を踏み入れると同時に止まって静かになった。  
　ソーはそこに立ち、実際にはまだ取り戻せてない自信を浮かべて、全員の視線を受け止めた。「どうなった？」父親に目を向ける。「これからどうするんだ？」  
「今それを話し合っているところだ」オーディンは不機嫌に答えた。顎をぐいっと傾け、ヘイムダルとファンドラルの座っている方向を示す。電話口で何ごとか小声で話すファンドラルの隣で、ヘイムダルはラップトップのキーボードに指を走らせていた。オーディンは続けた。「ヘイムダルがヨトゥンヘイムの生き残りを割り出そうとしている。まずは相手か誰かを知らねばならない」  
　ソーは顎を噛み締めてうなずき、強まるばかりの緊張を解こうと部屋を行ったり来たりし始めた。他のメンバーがそれぞれの会話に戻り、フリッガはオーディンに歩み寄った。何もできない自分に怒りを感じて、ソーはその後ろをただ苛々と歩き回った。  
　最初に近づいてきたのはシフだった。彼女はそっと肩をぶつけてソーの様子を伺った。「ちょっと外の空気を吸いましょうよ」  
　ソーはため息をついて、会議室をちらりと見た。爆弾が落ちるのを待ち構え、誰もが不自然なほど静かに黙り込んでいる。ソーはシフに向き直って小さくうなずき、彼女についてドアに向かった。  
　外に出たところで不安が鎮まる訳ではなかったが、少なくとも冷たい空気の中で呼吸はしやすくなった気がした。二人はドアから数フィート離れたベンチに座り、蛾やその他の虫が夜間照明の周りで立てる羽音を聞きながら、しばらく黙っていた。  
「調子はどう？」  
　シフの質問に、ソーは呆れて笑わずにいられなかった。「本気で訊いてるのか？」  
　シフは肩をすくめた。「ただ黙って座ってるよりいいと思ったのよ」  
　ソーは前に身を乗り出してまたため息をついた。膝の上に肘をついて、片手で額をこする。頭痛は鈍い痛みに変わっていた。それよりも神経の高ぶりと心の痛みの方が辛かった。「元気だ、とは言えないな⋯⋯」  
　シフは大きくため息をついてソーの肩に手を置いた。「わかってるわ」  
　不意にじっとしていられなくなり、ソーはシフの手を振り落として立ち上がった。シフの視線を感じながら、ベンチの横を行ったり来たりする。「ただ座って待つのはもう飽き飽きだ。あいつの居場所はわかってるんだ、さっさと──」  
「ソー」シフが険しい声で遮った。「ロキが心配なのはよくわかる。でも冷静になってよ。このままじゃあんたはきっととんでもない馬鹿げたことをしでかすわ」  
　コンクリートの地面にブーツを叩きつけて、ソーは唸った。シフの言う通りだと、ソーにもわかっていた。けれど、今すぐ行動しろ、行ってロキを助けろと、すべてが自分に向かって叫んでいる。ロキの身に何が起こるか──たった今、起こっているか──考えるだけで、あまりのもどかしさに世界を真っ二つに引き裂いてやりたくなった。  
　二人はまた無言に戻った。ソーは胸の鼓動を頭の中で聴きながら、いつまでも歩き回り続けた。ドアが開く音がして、ソーは立ち止まり、振り向いた。ファンドラルがドアの後ろから頭を突き出していた。  
「面が割れたぞ」

「ビューレイスト」二人が会議室に戻ると、ヘイムダルがその名を告げ、逮捕時の顔写真が映し出されたラップトップの画面を指先で叩いた。「ラウフェイの息子の一人だ。四ヶ月前に出所した」  
　確かに見覚えのある画面の顔を見ながら、ソーは大きく息を吸い込んだ。男の酷薄そうな眼差しに肌が粟立つような感覚を覚える。「罪状は？」  
　ヘイムダルは一瞬ためらい、ソーの両親をちらりと見てから答えた。「凶器を用いた暴行」  
　ソーはうなずき、親指の爪を噛みながら画面を見つめた。周囲がざわつき始め、頭が痺れたようになって画面がぼやけてくる。父親の手が肩に置かれて我に返った。  
「来い」オーディンは静かに命じた。ソーは父に続いてオフィスに入り、ドアを閉めて壁にもたれた。父親を見つめ、先に話し出すのを待つ。父は部屋の反対側に立ち、深く考え込むような表情をしていた。  
「おまえはここにいろ」  
「何だって！？」ソーは叫んで肩で壁を押し、まっすぐに立った。  
　父親は人差し指をあげてソーを黙らせた。「おまえに何か無謀なことをさせる危険は冒せない──」  
「ここでただ座って待ってろって言うのか？ ロキをあれだけ居心地悪くさせて、信じるなと触れ回った父さんが、ロキを救って連れて帰ってくれると信じて待てと──」  
「おまえとクラブの安全のためだ！」  
「ビューレイストに撃たれたのは俺だ！ あいつが車ではねたのも俺だ、そして俺からロキを連れ去った！」叫ぶほどにソーの声は大きくなり、怒りに震えて父親を睨みつけた。「これは俺の戦いだ、ここで座って待つなんて冗談じゃない！」  
　オーディンは顎を噛み締めて鋭く息を吸った。「おまえがそんな状態だからこそ、ここにいろと言ってるんだ。敵が何を計画しているのかこちらにはわからない。そんな調子でおまえが乗り込んでいったら、おまえもロキも結局殺されるような事態を招くことになるぞ」  
「たった一人の男を相手に──」  
「我々の追跡を何ヶ月も振り切ってきた男だ。おまえを二度も病院送りにした男、そしておまえに対して、深い恨みを抱えた男だ」  
　ソーは苛立ちのあまり髪をかきむしりながら唸り声をあげた。心のどこか深いところで、ソーは父親が正しいことを知っていた。今の自分は理性を失っている、まともな思考ができない。危険だ。それでも構わなかった。  
「おまえはここに残れ」それ以上の反論は許さない口調で、オーディンは繰り返した。父は脇をすり抜けていき、ソーは沸騰する怒りの中に一人取り残された。  
　父親の机の前の椅子に座り、ソーは待った。大勢のブーツが床を打ち鳴らし、バイクが一斉にエンジン音の唸りを上げて去っていくまで、じっと動かなかった。母親が後ろに立っていた。もう何時間もその顔に刻まれていた気づかわしげな表情に、今は何か決然としたものがにじんでいた。  
「俺はここにいたくない」  
　フリッガの唇の端がぴくりと震え、すべてを見通している微笑みが浮かんだ。「わかってるわ、スウィートハート」

第十七章

「あんたはたった一人、相手は十人以上。どんな計画があるって言うんだ、本気で知りたいよ」  
　ビューレイストは声を上げて笑った。「そんなに知りたいか？」そう言ってソーの携帯の画面をスワイプし続ける。二人がいるのは、かつてオフィスとして使われていたらしい小さな部屋だった。壊れて腐りかけた木の机が部屋の片隅に寄せられ、黄色い塗装が壁から剥がれかけ、膿のように汚ならしく垂れ下がっている。破れた窓を覆うベニヤ板には大きなひびが入っているのに、部屋の空気は澱んでカビ臭かった。ビューレイストは携帯の画面を見てまた笑い、わざと感激したような声をあげて画面をロキの方に向けた。「これはまた微笑ましい写真だ」  
　ロキは写真を見てから、自分を誘拐した男をまた睨みつけた。それはロキが撮った写真だった。ソーがまだ痛み止めを大量に服用していて、一日中うとうとしていた頃の。カウチの上で寄り添い、ソーはロキの上に覆いかぶさるようにして、眠たげな目で微笑みながらロキの髪に顔を押しつけている。「ファックユー」ロキは吐き捨てるように叫んだ。  
　ビューレイストは笑い、部屋をゆっくり歩きながら残りの写真を見始めた。ロキは椅子にもたれ、他に何もすることがなく、ビューレイストを目で追った。不思議ともう恐怖は感じず、今はただ怒りでいっぱいだった。  
　ビューレイストは立ち止まり、くるりと踵を返して、ロキの向かい側の壁に寄りかかった。「ところで、ロキ、おまえの方はどうなんだ？ 正直言って、おまえの情報は全然見つからなくて苦労したんだぞ。家族はいるんだろ？ 親はどう思ってるんだ？ こういう⋯⋯」ビューレイストは電話を持ち上げて、また別のソーとロキの写真を指差した。「こういう関係についてさ」  
　ロキは無言で彼を見つめた。  
　ビューレイストは答えないロキに向かって静かに笑ってみせ、画面をまた自分に向けた。「それか、ソーが家族を皆殺しにして、まだ幼くて可愛いおまえをさらってきたのか？ ソーならやりそうなことだな」  
　ロキはその言葉に唇を歪めずにいられなかった。「ソーはそんな人じゃない！ おまえみたいなクズと違う！」  
「おお、手厳しいな」  
　ロキは縛り付けられた椅子の上で動けるだけ身じろぎした。  
「いや、それにしても、おまえはいったい何者なんだ？ 時間はたっぷりあるから、身の上話をじっくり聞かせてくれよ」  
「話なんて無い。僕に父親はいないし、母親は育児放棄した、それだけだ」  
　ビューレイストは胸の上で腕を組んだ。ずっと顔に浮かべているにやにや笑いのせいで、傷跡がくっきりと浮き上がっていた。「なるほどな、それでソーをダディって呼ぶか何かしてんのか？ ま、確かにあいつはちょっとおまえには年上過ぎるな」  
　ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「僕がファザコンだって言いたいのか？ 自分はこんな頭のいかれた暴動を起こそうとしてるくせに──」  
　ビューレイストが怒りに顔を歪めて壁を押して立ち、何かを言おうと口を開いたとき、どこか工場の奥から金属部品が落ちるようなカランという音がした。二人とも動きを止めた。ビューレイストはロキを一瞬睨みつけてから、何も言わずに部屋をこそこそ出て行った。  
「やっといなくなった」ロキは息をひそめてつぶやいた。腕をねじり、ジーンズの内側に隠していたナイフに手を伸ばす。耳の内側に響く鼓動を聴きながら、温まった金属の柄を引き出し、刃の部分を開いた。自分の皮膚をえぐらないように細心の注意を払ってぐるりと回し、手首を縛っているプラスチックの紐に刃を当てる。刃先がわずかに肌をこすり、思わず小さく叫んで、歯を食いしばりながら刃を紐に押しつけた。紐に対して不自然な角度で力を入れなければならず、手が引きつって痙攣を起こしそうになった。  
　パチンと小さな音とともにプラスチックが折れ、ロキはほっと息をついた。震える両手を伸ばし、足首を椅子の足に縛り付けていたプラスチックを次々に切って、ナイフをジーンズの内側に戻す。腰を落とし、足音を立てずに床を横切り、ビューレイストが近くにいないか、月明かりに照らされた工場の中をのぞきこむ。誰もいないことを確かめてから、ロキは慎重に進み始めた。足音をひそめたまま、出来るだけ床に近く腰を落として、古く錆びついた機械の列の端まで一気に走る。周囲を見回してビューレイストの姿がないことを確認しながら、工場の端を半分ほど進んだ。またカランという音、続いて怒りのこもった唸り声が聞こえて、ロキはピタリと動きを止めた。壊れた機械の後ろからそっと顔を出すと、ビューレイストが早足でオフィスに戻っていくのが見えた。ロキは全速力で駆け出し、中央の機械の列にたどり着き、さらに出口のドアへと向かった。  
「畜生！ あのガキ、逃げやがった」  
　ロキは肩越しに息を切らして笑った。  
　ふたたび前を見ると同時に、ロキは急停止しようとして足を滑らせ、大きく尻もちをついた。ドアには鎖が巻きつけられ、南京錠で封じられていた。そして、強いガソリンの匂いがロキの鼻をついた。辺りを見回せば、コンクリートの床にいくつもの乾きかけた油溜まりが目に入った。そのすぐ近くには、投げ捨てられた空の赤い缶の山。ビューレイストの計画をはっきりと理解して、ロキは身震いをした。  
「見つけたぞ、クソガキ」ビューレイストの怒りのこもった声がすぐ後ろから聞こえた。ロキは素早く立ち上がり、捕まる寸前にビューレイストの手をかわして走り出した。機械の列のひとつに戻り、ロキは全速力で走った。肺と足が燃えるように熱い。狭い列を走り抜け、追ってくるビューレイストを少しでも遠ざけるために、目につく物を手当たり次第を床に倒した。  
　しかしその効果は無かったのか、あるいは速度が落ちて追いつかれてしまったのか、ロキの腕は背中に捩じ上げられ、無理やり振り向かせられた。照明が視界の端を横切り、次に顔を殴りつけられて頰に強い痛みが走った。鼻から吹き出した血が口に流れこんでくる。ロキはビューレイストを渾身の力で殴り、蹴った。手応えがあるたび、同じくらい激しく殴り返された。二人は唸り声をあげ、罵り合いながら、激しくもみ合い、機械に叩きつけられ、床に倒れた。喉に両手を巻きつけられてロキは喘ぎ、のしかかってくるビューレイストの体の下で必死にもがいた。  
　ロキの喉を締めあげながら、ビューレイストは狂気じみた笑いを浮かべた。「なあ、おまえには最後に一度だけソーの姿を見せてやろうと思ってたんだ。でもよく考えてみると、おまえの死体を見つけたソーの顔を見物する方がもっと面白いかもしれないな」  
　ロキは顔を歪め、夢中でジーンズの内側からナイフを取り出した。そうする間にも少しずつ視界が暗くなっていく。刃を出し、しっかりと柄を握り、ビューレイストの脇腹を渾身の力で突き刺した。ビューレイストは痛みと驚きで絶叫し、即座にロキの喉を離した。ロキは必死で空気を吸い込み、ショックで反撃できずにいるビューレイストを突き飛ばして、瓦礫の間を走り出した。ビューレイストが体を引きずって立ち上がり、続けざまにいくつも悪態をつくのが聞こえた。  
　エンジンの音が外から響いてきて、ロキはその場に凍りついた。  
「くそっ！」  
　ビューレイストが近づいてくる音に、ロキは足を床から引き剥がすようにしてまた走り出した。少なくともひとつは施錠されていないドアがあるはずだ。さらにもうひとつの鎖が巻かれたドアの前を走り過ぎ、最後のひとつに向かって走る。頭のすぐ横で機械に弾丸が跳ね返り、ロキは床に倒れた。手足をつき、床を這って進む。耳の奥でドキドキと音を立てる自分の鼓動の他には、もうほとんど何も聞こえなかった。  
　窓の割れ目からヘッドライトの光が差し込んだ。胸に一気に希望が広がり、ロキは勢いよく立ち上がってドアに駆け寄った。両手をドアノブに伸ばす。  
　ふたたび、銃撃の音。そして腿を貫く、燃えるような痛み。足ががっくりと折れ、ロキは床に崩折れて絶叫した。  
「ロキ！？」  
　呻きながらドアに這って進むロキを、ビューレイストの手が捕らえた。喉をつかまれ、乱暴に立たせられて、工場の中に引きずり戻される。こめかみに銃口が押しつけられていた。  
　数秒後、ドアが勢いよく開いた。ヘッドライトに照らし出され、ソーの影が浮き上がる。ロキはビューレイストの腕を掻きむしりながら、掠れた声でソーの名前を叫んだ。  
「おい、おまえの可愛いオモチャの脳みそを吹っ飛ばされたくなかったら、気をつけて行動した方がいいぜ、相棒」ビューレイストの声が大きく耳障りで、ロキは顔をしかめた。  
　ソーの肩がこわばり、両手が拳を作った。一歩足を踏み入れ、背後のドアを閉める。  
「全員中に入れろ」ビューレイストが静かな声で言った。「てめえのクラブのクソども、全員だ」  
　ソーは笑い飛ばした。「そういうわけにはいかないな、相棒・・」  
　ビューレイストは唸り声をあげ、ロキの喉を締めつけて銃口をこめかみに食いこませた。「ゲームをしてんじゃねえんだよ」  
　ロキは苦しさに耐えられず、押し殺したうめき声をあげた。痛みが脚から頭のてっぺんまで燃え広がっていくようだった。  
「ロキを離せ」ソーは警告し、さらに一歩近づいた。  
「俺の言う通りにすればな！」ビューレイストの声が甲高くなり、ロキはまた顔をしかめた。「他の奴らを中に入れろ」  
　ソーは無言のまま、しっかりとした足取りで近づいてきた。ビューレイストの両手が震え、呼吸が浅くなってロキの頰に吹きつけられた。ロキはゆっくりナイフに手を伸ばした。ロキの手も震えていた。  
「全員、中に入れろ！」ビューレイストがふたたび要求した。  
「おまえ、本気で俺たちが言う通りにするとでも思ってるのか？ おまえが仕掛けた罠の中に、俺たちがのこのことおとなしく入っていくとでも？」ソーの声は低く、落ち着いていた。  
　ビューレイストはまた唸り声をあげた。ロキの喉を締めあげたまま乱暴に引っぱりあげ、怒鳴り返す。「オモチャに本気で死んでほしいようだな！？」  
　ビューレイストに向かって目を細めるソーの全身から、手を伸ばせば触れられそうなほどの強い殺気が放たれていた。ロキはナイフを抜き出し、べたついている刃をカチリと開いた。ためらいなく腕を振り上げ、後ろ向きに突き刺して、刃先をビューレイストの腿に埋める。苦痛に悲鳴をあげるビューレイストを思い切り振り払って、ロキはまっすぐソーに向かって走った。ソーはロキを引き寄せると、腕に抱いたまま錆びついた金属の塊の後ろに飛び込んだ。銃撃音が響く。ロキはソーの胸で体を縮めて目を閉じた。  
　ビューレイストはしわがれた雄叫びをあげながら最後の一発を打ち終えた。カチッと銃が空撃ちする音、続けて拳銃が床に投げ捨てられる音。外から二人を呼ぶ、フリッガの声が聞こえた。  
　ロキは必死で叫んだ。「そこら中にガソリンが撒かれてるんだ！」  
　まるでそれが合図だったかのように、ボッと炎の上がる音が聞こえた。ビューレイストがけらけらと笑い声をあげた。オレンジ色の光が二人の背後で揺れ、瞬く間に大きく広がっていく。ソーはロキを抱いて立ち上がり、腕をつかんでドアに向かって走ろうとした。ロキは足を引きずって踏み出し、激痛に悲鳴をあげながら膝を崩した。  
「おまえは俺の家族を殺した！」ビューレイストは二人に火のついたマッチを投げつけ、悲痛な声で叫んだ。「次は俺がおまえの家族を殺すのが道理ってもんだろう！」炎が空中高く燃え上がり、ソーは素早くロキを助け起こした。  
「しっかりしろ、ベイビー、外に出るぞ」ロキの腰を支え、一緒に歩かせようとする。  
「行かせるか！」ビューレイストが駆け寄ってきた。腿から吹き出す血を忘れたかのように、二人の前に回ってドアを叩きつけるように閉める。工場の中を振り返り、床から壁へと炎が一面に広がっていく様を見て、ロキはあまりの恐怖に吐き気を感じた。ビューレイストが笑い始め、ロキはその顔に目を戻した。笑い声は不自然に高く、狂気じみていた。腿の刺し傷から大きな血のシミが広がり、青白い顔に炎が不気味な影を落としている。ソーがまた歩き出し、ロキは必死で足を動かした。二人はビューレイストの前で止まった。笑い声は途切れ、浅く荒い呼吸に変わっていた。ソーは手を伸ばし、落ち着いた動作でビューレイストの喉をつかんだ。そのままドアから引き剥がし、ロキを手放す。  
「外に行ってろ」ソーはビューレイストから目を離さず言った。「母さんが待ってる」  
　ためらうロキを、ソーはちらりと見た。険しい表情がかすかに和らぐ。「俺もすぐ行く。おまえには見せたくないだけだ」  
　ロキはうなずき、重いドアの片側をぎりぎりすり抜けられる分だけ押し開いた。全身の体重をかけても、それが精一杯だった。外の砂利道に倒れこみながら、ロキは空気を求めて喘いだ。手足が震え、冷たい空気に包まれて全身に鳥肌が立った。  
「ロキ！」フリッガが駆け寄ってきた。しゃがみこみ、ロキの脇の下を支えて、SUVに向かって一緒に歩き出す。  
　工場の中から、しわがれた悲鳴が聞こえた。そしてどこか遠くから響いてくる、大量のエンジンの唸り。その音が次第に大きくなり、やがて耳をつんざくほどの大音響になるころ、工場の悲鳴は途絶えた。  
「おまえ、ここで何をしてるんだ！」SUVに向かって歩いてきたオーディンが叫んだ。ロキの姿にはっとして足を止め、目を見開く。  
「あなたたちこそ、今までどこで何してたのよ？」フリッガがぴしゃりと返した。目を閉じて震えるロキを、彼女はぎゅっと抱きしめた。  
　次の瞬間、ソーが工場から飛び出してきた。肌は血しぶきを浴び、汗に覆われている。友人たちが一斉に駆け寄った。興奮した口調で口々に何か叫ぶ彼らを押しのけて、ソーは何も言わず、ロキと母親の横でひざをついた。  
　ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーのシャツをつかんだ。ソーの腕に飛び込んで首に顔をうずめると、すすり泣きが止まらなくなった。  
　ソーはロキの脚を片手ですくい上げて立ち上がり、SUVの後部座席に運んだ。ソーの肩越しにクラブの他のメンバーたちの顔が見えたが、痛みがあまりにもひどく、彼らの表情を読み取ることもできなかった。ソーの膝の上でロキの姿勢が落ち着くと、フリッガは運転席に座って車のエンジンをかけた。  
「もう大丈夫だ、ベイビー。俺がついてるからな」ソーはロキに頰を寄せてささやいた。  
　ロキはうなずいた。ソーの髪に指を絡ませてぎゅっとつかみ、まぶたの上に落ちてきた闇に身を委ねた。

\---

　ロキは病院で目を覚ました。ソーはベッド脇の椅子に座ったまま眠っていて、片手をロキの手に優しく重ねていた。  
「ロキ」一分ほど経ってソーが掠れた声で言った。ロキは顔をあげ、ソーに微笑み返した。ソーは椅子を近くに引き寄せて訊いた。「気分はどうだ？」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「よくわかんない⋯⋯だるい」  
　ソーはうなずいて顔を近づけ、ロキのこめかみにキスをした。もう片方の手でロキの髪を撫で、座り直す。  
「隣に寝てくれない？」ロキは意図したよりもずっと子供っぽくなってしまった口調で頼んだ。  
　ソーは開けたままのドアをちらりと見た。ロキの手をぎゅっと握ってから立ち上がり、部屋を横切って、静かにドアを閉め、ブラインドを下ろす。ロキは体をずらして場所を空け、ソーはブーツを脱いで、ベッドの手すりを足元の方にスライドさせた。ロキの方を向いて横たわったソーに、ロキはぴったりと寄り添った。二人とも寝心地の良い姿勢に落ち着くと、ソーは慎重にロキの体に腕を回して額にキスをした。  
「これでやっとバイクの旅ができるね」  
　一瞬の沈黙の後、ソーは笑い出した。「ああ、そうだな。俺のバイクの修理が終わって、おまえの脚が治って、俺が明るい光を見ても吐きそうにならなくなってからな。それが全部済んだら、絶対に行こう」  
　ロキはソーの肩でにっこりと笑った。目を閉じ、髪を梳くソーの指に意識を集中する。  
「愛してる」  
　ロキは幸せなため息をついた。「僕も、愛してるよ」

第十八章

　ソーはベッドルームのドアをノックした。「準備できたか、ベイビー？」  
「ちょっと待って！ あと一分」ドア越しにくぐもった声でロキが答える。  
「バイクのところで待ってるぞ」  
「わかった！」  
　ソーはスウェットシャツの上にジャケットを着て、家のドアを開いた。冷たい空気を胸いっぱいに吸い込むと、自然に微笑みが浮かぶ。ガレージに歩き、軽くドアノブを引いて、鍵がかかっていることをもう一度確認した。それからバイクの隣に立ち──真新しい真紅の塗装が、灰色と茶色の光景にくっきりと映えている──新しく取りつけた、以前よりも大きい座席を手のひらで軽く叩く。やはり新しい携帯電話を引っ張りだして、今から出発すると母親にテキストメッセージを送った。  
　三十秒後に携帯が着信を知らせた。〈OK。気をつけてね。夜、どこかに到着したらまた知らせて〉  
　ソーは笑顔を浮かべた。〈OK。愛してる〉  
　愛してる、母さんも、父さんも。ソーは大きく息を吐いて携帯をポケットにしまった。興奮で身体中がそわそわしていた。ロキと二人きりの旅。日数は決めていない。気が済むまで、いつまでも。  
　旅の話をしたとき、オーディンは渋い顔をした。会話はあっという間に激しい口論に変わり、ソーは憤然として両親の家を飛び出した。心配そうに眉をひそめる母親に見送られながら。あれだけの大事件を経てもなお、父親のロキに対する不信感はほんのわずかしか払拭されなかった。いったい何が問題なのかと、ある日、ソーが耐えきれずに問いつめても、ラウフェイがどうこうとよく聞き取れない言葉でつぶやくばかりだった。  
　ありがたいことに、クラブの他のメンバーは喜んでロキを迎え入れた。ロキが退院して数週間後にバーベキューパーティが開かれ、そこで誰もが事件の詳細を聞きたがった。仲間の賞賛を受けたソーが、むしろロキがあいつを痛めつけたんだ、俺はその仕上げをしただけだ、と答え、ロキが残りを説明することになった。最初は少し恥ずかしがり、車ではねられた話をしながら、ソーダの缶を持つ手を震わせていた。けれどソーの仲間に注目されるのが嬉しかったのか、すぐに雄弁に語り出した。話が終わるころには、それまで以前の不信感を引きずっていた者も含めて、メンバーの全員がロキをすっかり気に入ってしまったのがソーにもわかった。  
　そのあと、ソーはロキを膝に座らせ、酔いにまかせて、よく頑張ったな、愛してるよ、とささやき続けた。そして細いジーンズを身につけたロキがどんなに可愛くてセクシーか、手放しで褒めたたえた。後から考えてみると、オーディンが渋い顔をした原因の半分はあれだったのかもしれない。  
　家の前の静かな通りを見渡せば、胸に広がるのは、深い安心感だった。見慣れない車もない。あたりは静まり返っていた。次の季節に備えて鳥たちも旅立ってしまい、今は葉の落ちた枝をわたる風の音しか聞こえない。  
　大きく息を吸うと、空気にかすかな煙の匂いが混じっているような気がした。その匂いが呼び覚ます記憶は、今でも鮮やかだった。細く開いた工場のドアから出ていくロキ、壁を舐めて迫ってくる炎、ビューレイストの顔に浮かぶ、苦痛とパニックの表情。自分の計画がすべて塵となり、その残骸が今吹き飛ばされようとしている、そのことにやっと気づいた男の表情だった。最後の力を振り絞って彼は殴りかかってきた。その拳は弱く、もう本気の力はこめられていなかった。  
　もし好きなようにしてよかったのなら、もっと時間をかけただろう。追跡に費やした長い日々、銃で撃たれた傷、ロキを誘拐されたこと、そのすべてに見合うだけの苦しみを与えてやりたかった。しかしロキと母親が外で待っていて、炎は恐ろしいスピードで燃え広がっていた。ソーはビューレイストの血に染まったシャツの襟をつかみ、一番近くの機械に押しつけ、片手で殴りつけた。あの道路の溝で意識を取り戻し、ロキがさらわれたと気づいた瞬間から、くすぶり続けてきた憤怒に全身を委ねて。ビューレイストがぐったりとなって、汗が目に染み始め、ソーは殴る手を止めた。ビューレイストの鼻は折れ、開いた唇から血が流れていた。その目には悲しみと諦めが浮かんでいた。ソーがその体をつかみあげ、炎の近くまで引きずっていくとき、彼は苦痛に悲鳴をあげた。抵抗はしなかった。ソーは彼を炎の中へと押しやった。  
　その光景をあとで思い返したとき──興奮が落ち着き、舞い落ちる灰の中、ロキを腕に抱きながら──ソーはビューレイストがなぜこんなことをしたのか、その気持ちが少しわかったような気がした。  
　  
　ドアからロキの顔がのぞき、ソーを現実に引き戻した。  
「目をつぶって」ロキは叫んだ。  
　ソーは片眉を上げた。「何でだ？」  
　ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「いいから、目をつぶって」  
　ソーはわざと大げさにため息をつき、両手で目を覆った。ロキが身動きをする音、ドアが閉められ、鍵がかかっていることを確かめるドアノブのガチャガチャという音が聞こえる。  
「あけていいよ」一拍おいてロキが言った。  
　ソーは手を外した。わずかに片足を引きずりながら歩いてくるロキは、背後に両腕を回して何かを隠していた。ソーがこよなく愛する悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべ、スウェットシャツの上に、ロキのために作った新しいレザージャケットを着ている。ロキが近づいてくるにつれ、顔がどうしようもなくにやけてしまうのをソーは抑えきれなかった。  
「愛してる、って今日はもう言ったか？」  
　ロキはその質問について真剣に考えるようなふりをして、鼻の横にしわを寄せた。ソーの目の前まで来て立ち止まる。「うーん、今日はたったの三十回くらいかな。もしかしたら三十五回」  
　ソーはがっかりした顔で眉をひそめてみせた。「くそっ、今日は手抜きだったな」  
　ロキは身を乗り出し、ソーの唇に素早くキスをした。「手抜きの埋め合わせ、僕はわからないけど、ソーが何かいい方法を見つけてくれるって信じてるよ」  
「わかってるくせに」ソーは片目をつぶり、焦ったそうに両手を伸ばした。「早くプレゼントを渡せよ」  
　ロキはにっこりと笑った。両手を前に突き出すと、そこには二つのヘルメットがあった。ひとつは深い緑色、もうひとつはバイクと同じ色の真紅。「絶対にかぶらなきゃダメだよ。お母さんがそう言ってた」  
　ソーはうめき声をあげて片手で顔を覆った。「こうなるって覚悟しておくべきだったな」  
　ロキはふふっと笑って赤い方をソーの胸に押しつけた。ソーは短い抗議の声をあげて諦め、受け取った。緑のヘルメットをかぶろうとしたロキを、ソーが手首をつかんで止めた。そのまま抱き寄せ、首の後ろを押さえて顔を近づけて、深く長いキスをする。顔を離すと、二人は同時に幸せなため息をついた。ソーはロキの体を上から下まで見つめ、突然何かに気づいたようにはっとした。  
「何？」ロキは首を傾げて訊いた。  
　ソーは微笑んだ。「おまえ、背が伸びたんじゃないか？」  
　ロキはただ肩をすくめて笑い、ソーはまたキスをするために顔を近づけた。  
　唇を無理やり引き剥がすようにして顔を離すと（この分では永遠に出発できそうにないから）、ソーはヘルメットをかぶってバイクにまたがり、スタンドを蹴り上げた。「さて、まずどこに向かう？」  
　ロキもヘルメットに頭を滑りこませ、顎の下で少しストラップを締めてから、後ろの席に座った。バイクの横にかけている荷物を蹴り落とさないように気をつけて足の位置を調整する。「山が見たいな」ソーの後ろで快適な姿勢に落ち着くと、ロキは答えた。  
　ソーはにっこりと笑った。手を伸ばし、ロキの膝を軽くポンポンと叩く。「よし、じゃあ山を見に行こう」


End file.
